As Lovers Go
by spikeyhairgood
Summary: (Formerly titled I Did Something Bad) Clary Fray didn't think she was ever going to see Jace Wayland again. She was absolutely wrong. While her past begins to blend into her present, filled with new friendships and a new life, Clary finds herself resisting to live their history all over again. AU, All Human. Clace, Sizzy, Malec, Maia/Jordan/Bat.
1. Prologue

_**Summary:** (Formerly titled I Did Something Bad) Clary Fray didn't think she was ever going to see Jace Wayland again. She was absolutely wrong. While her past begins to blend into her present filled with new friendships and a new life, Clary finds herself resisting to live their history all over again. AU, All Human. Clace, Sizzy, Malec, Maia/Jordan/Bat._

_**A/N:** It has been quite a while since I've posted anything up and I'm treading back lightly. This is my first Mortal Instruments story! I guarantee the chapters after this will be longer and leave less confusion!_

* * *

Stepping away from the blaring music, the smell of alcohol and people wrapped up in conversations she simply wasn't interested in being a part of, Clary walked into the second living room. In other words, the quiet one. She sighed in relief when no one was there and threw herself onto the couch, pulling out her phone. She looked up and around when there were knocks at the front door– no one was coming to answer it, no one could even hear it. She grumbled as she got up, annoyed that she had just settled into the position she planned on staying in for the rest of the time she was there. She went to the door, opening it.

Of course.

He stared at her with initial shock, his wide eyes saying it all. _What is she doing here? Is she back?_ She smiled awkwardly, tight-lipped of course, the smile of all awkward situations. Then she said hi. He said hi. He asked how she was - without looking at her actual face. Once the shock passed, he literally looked over her head, not making eye contact even though he was talking to her. Clary replied with a 'I'm good' then she moved out of way as he closed the door and walked into the party where his friends yelled his name.

She watched him disappear into the kitchen and she made her way to the couch again. She stared at the ceiling and wanted to laugh. A pitiful, sad laugh. Things were definitely done with her and Jace Wayland. If there was even something there in the first place.

* * *

_**Reviews and feedback, please :)**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__I wanted to get a real chapter out quickly since the prologue was short, so hopefully this makes up for it. __A huge thank you to those who were interested enough to follow this story!_

* * *

"I think I'm starting to have a life here," Clary shared with her brother, who was on speakerphone, while she was brushing her teeth. "I've been out of the house almost every day this month and I really like my new friends a lot. I mean, a lot. Like I could see them every day – by _choice_," She said, spitting while her brother made a noise of disgust.

"Well, good," Jonathan said, after she turned the water off. "It took you long enough."

"Nice," Clary mumbled, rushing into the room, staring at the closet.

"Clary, you're_ just_ making real close friends two years after you moved there. Forgive me for being happy that you're finally out of the house," He said, amused. Jonathan stayed behind in New York City after she and her mother moved. She used to be completely jealous of him but it slowly turned into mere appreciation that she still had somewhere to stay whenever she visited. She crinkled her nose knowing that five months ago, he had a set time in the day to talk to her. He mistook her silence as annoyance and told her, "I really am proud of you though."

"To be able to make friends?" She asked, making their conversation light again.

"No, to want to live a life again," He said and she looked around her room. It finally felt comfortable and familiar.

It wasn't as if Clary was wounded by bullies or couldn't get a living soul to talk to her. She had a hard time connecting in Arizona, a hard time feeling like she was truly friends with someone rather than just being an acquaintance. She loved her old life and her old friends in New York. She kept in contact with them frequently and had the mindset for a long time that she didn't need friends where she lived because she would be traveling back to her old home every break from college. It wasn't until she became painfully aware that she was standing still in a life that was still moving forward. Time wasn't stopping for her and neither were the lives of her friends back east. They were adapting and changing to college life while she was only going through the motions. She decided three months ago, before she went back to Arizona, that she wanted to let life happen. As if life was waiting for her to open the door, new people immediately came into her life.

Although, she did keep in mind that the last time she tried to make friends, it became somewhat of a total shit storm.

After throwing on a shirt, the doorbell rang right on time and Clary said her goodbyes to her brother, grabbing her bag and running down the stairs.

"Hey, Raphael," Jocelyn greeted and Clary saw him smile wide as he walked in. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, Ms Fray!" Raphael said happily then looked down at the Corgi before him, barking for attention.

"Be nice, demon," Clary whispered and Jocelyn shot her a glare.

"I told you, stop calling her a demon," She warned.

"Fine, she isn't a demon anymore. Right, Dorothea?" Clary said, grabbing a bottle of water, hugging her dog and giving her mom a kiss on the cheek before leaving the house. She was surprised that Jocelyn could handle Clary being out so frequently but her mom genuinely seemed happy about it. Probably relieved that her daughter wasn't a total recluse.

* * *

Raphael's car pulled into a dead end street and Clary smiled to herself. She rolled down the window and shouted, "You look fabulous!"

"Thank you," Simon said, grinning.

Clary looked at him and asked, "You wanna look fabulous?"

"I mean, when you're standing next to Magnus, wouldn't you wanna be the least bit fabulous?" Simon returned and looked at Magnus.

Magnus's outfit wouldn't seem out of the ordinary if he wasn't wearing a sweater that sparkled. As usual, his eyebrows were on point, his hair perfect and he had a light scarf draped around his neck.

"Aren't you hot, Magnus?" Raphael asked, leaning to look at him through the open window.

"Are you hitting on me?" Magnus replied, confused.

"No, literally hot," Raphael said. "It's still eighty degrees these days."

"But we're going into an ice rink. Don't come running to me when you're freezing," Magnus said then stopped himself from insulting Raphael any further. "Actually, you can because it's your birthday." Magnus grinned as he and Simon got in the car greeting the birthday boy.

"Wait for Maia and Jordan," Simon told Raphael and he nodded in response.

Soon enough, Maia and Jordan ran out of Maia's house and waved, saying hello and greetings. "Dibs on sitting on Magnus's lap," Maia said, climbing in, wrapping an arm around Magnus as they drove off.

"Raph, did you call everyone?" Jordan asked.

"I tried," Raphael responded, keeping his eyes on the road. "Bat is coming. That's all I got."

"Alec and Isabelle?" Jordan asked and Clary forced herself not to turn around. She could feel the stares of Simon, Magnus and Maia burning into the back of her head. "Jace?"

Magnus audibly gasped. Clary could hear Simon tell Maia to stop holding onto his leg so hard. She finally turned around to look at them and their eyes were bright with excitement.

Jordan looked at them, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing," Clary replied so fast and aggressive that he put his hands up, not asking anymore questions.

"Jordan, can you call them for me?" Raphael asked. Clary glared at him and he looked at her in confusion.

Maia watched eagerly as Jordan searched for the number and held the phone against his ear. The car was completely silent until Jordan said, "Jace. You coming to Raphael's thing? Ice skating." Clary turned around, sitting uncomfortably straight.

She stared out at the sun that was setting, telling herself that it would be okay, that it had been such a long time. She was kind of prepared; the thought that he might be there occurred to her. She knew Raphael was still friends with them. It didn't matter. She had already convinced herself that it really may be have been nothing in the first place.

Maia leaned forward and squeezed her shoulders. She almost regretted telling them the whole story the day before.

* * *

_Clary looked at Magnus, Simon and Maia while they all sat on her bed, leaning back against the wall. Simon was watching a show on his laptop while Maia and Magnus leaned into each other looking at a magazine._

_Clary cleared her throat. She was ready to bring it up. It had been on her mind for weeks, for as long as the three of them started hanging out with Raphael and Jordan._

_"Do you guys know Jace?"She asked, so quietly she thought they wouldn't have even heard her._

_Maia looked up first. "Yes! Jordan brought me to this party and he was there. Good looking." Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Why?"_

_"Have you?" Clary asked looking at Magnus. He shook his head quickly. She could see he was eager to hear some gossip. _

_Clary looked at Simon, who looked at her sadly. Simon knew what she was about to talk about. He was friends with one of Jace's friends. "Well, I have a story." Even Simon sat up for this. He never knew her side and Clary knew Maia and Magnus didn't know. Like her, they were only beginning their lives in Arizona._

_"Enough telepathic talking you two. Go on with it, biscuit," Magnus said and Clary sighed._

_"We used to have this …" She searched for the word. "I guess it would've been a thing." It was the best word she could use to describe it. "With Jace Wayland."_

_"A thing?" Maia asked, probing. "Dating? Talking?"_

_"Shagging?" Magnus asked and the three looked at him. He shrugged. "You said good looking."_

_"I don't know." Clary shrugged. "It was weird." She looked down. "He was beginning to go out Aline Penhallow." Maia's eyes got wide. "And one of his best friends, Sebastian Verlac, Aline's cousin - well, he liked me."_

_"He was in love with you," Simon announced and Clary stared at him, blankly. _

_"Thank you for that."_

_Magnus clapped. "Yes, the juiciness! More."_

* * *

**A/N UPDATE: **

_I want to note that the prologue before this chapter is in the past; it is a year and a half before this first chapter takes place. There will be lots of upcoming flashbacks in this story, the prologue was the only exception to a non-italics flashback. I hope that made sense and that I'll be able to continue to clear any confusion for you guys._

**Reviews and feedback, please!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **I have nothing to say other than huge thank you's to those who reviewed, favorited & alerted! The feedback only encourages me to write chapters up faster so thank you very much. And finally, Jace Wayland makes his appearance. Hope you like it and please, please let me know what you guys are thinking so far._

* * *

Clary couldn't ignore it any longer. The feeling in the pit of her stomach forced her to come to terms with the idea that he might be there. No matter how hard her mind fought to tell herself that it didn't matter and it had been so long, her mind did not win once they pulled into a parking lot of the ice skating rink. She pretended to arrange things in her bag while everyone got out and her heart began to race.

"Clary?" Raphael asked, his finger ready to press the button to lock all the doors.

"Coming," Clary said, opening her door, getting out of the car, and closing it. She watched as everyone was practically running to get inside. Or maybe she was just walking deliberately slow. She stared at her shoes to avoid any eye contact just in case he was standing there at the entrance - to greet her right into the past. She struggled to take a deep breath and closed her eyes, commanding herself to be stoic and calm, not to show any emotion towards him or for anyone to see. Like always, it happened. She patted herself on the back internally while she looked up at her friends. It was as if she had gone numb from the nervousness.

She looked around. No one other than their group was there. No Jace. She pushed the feeling of disappointment away quickly, not letting it settle. He didn't exactly confirm to Jordan that he was coming, he just said maybe. She was happy Jace wasn't there. No awkwardness, no worries over whether he would look over her head or_ actually_ see her. As if someone had reached into her to squeeze her heart, Clary's eyebrows furrowed together. No. She was glad he wasn't there. By the time she was beside Maia, the two of them waiting for their skates, Clary had eased up, thoughts of Jace blocked from her mind.

"Can you help me tie these?" Maia asked, holding the two strings in the air, staring in confusion.

"Yes," Clary said, laughing a little. "I'll be right there." She saw from the corner of her eye that Maia had disappeared; she looked up, into the rows of skates waiting for her own pair.

Her shoulders jumped in surprise as Maia whispered in her ear, "Jace is here." Clary became so still that she could feel the air when Maia turned and walked away. She could hear her greet him and ask him how he was, and she could hear his answer, as well. She could feel her stomach churn just hearing the familiar voice. _Abandoner!_ Clary immediately felt bad for the thought. Maia wasn't an abandoner, she really had no idea that Clary was immobile with only her eyes being able to move. Even though she told them the story, she didn't show them that she felt any type of way about the situation. The employee came up to Clary, smiling brightly, handing her the skates. With no other excuse to turn around, Clary closed her eyes for a moment, collecting herself. _You don't care, it's fine._

_Of course._

When she turned around, she made instant direct eye contact with him. He gave her a very slight smile, putting a hand in the air as his hello. She walked over, smiling, tight-lipped yet again.

"Hi," She spoke first. _How bold of you._

He responded back with a "hi". Clary wanted to cry from the awkwardness she thought she was stuck in, until he said, "How have you been?"

"Good," she responded. "Just school. You? How's school?"

"Good," he said, nodding, smiling a little bit more.

She felt her nervousness begin to slip away and she smiled back. Close mouthed but no longer tight-lipped. "Waiting for skates?"

"Yup," he said, looking at the line and then back at her. At her. Not over her head, not at her forehead so he didn't have to look at her eyes. They had direct eye contact.

"Well," She said, starting to walk around him. "I'll see you out there." He nodded again and she looked down before she had to deal with another moment of small talk.

She looked at her shoes until she sat down.

"Oh my God, _Clary_," Maia whispered while Clary pulled on her skates.

"It's okay," Clary told her, shaking her head. "We're fine. We're nothing." She was lying and she was almost positive that Maia knew it.

"I mean, he was _really _looking at you," Maia whispered.

"He just has those eyes, I think," Clary said. It was something that she always told herself when she didn't want to get overly excited by something like 'eye contact'. "Here, you next." She kneeled in front of Maia, tying her skates, and then looked up grinning. "Let's go."

Maia held onto Clary's hand as they walked towards the rink. Maia was squeezing her hand in nervousness from falling. Clary was squeezing hers because it was still there. That feeling. The thing that she couldn't describe. After more than a year's absence of not even seeing him, it was still there. It was magnetic. Clary scoffed at herself in her mind.

_How schoolgirl of you, Clary. You idiot._

* * *

Jace pulled hard at his skates, wincing a little at the pain he was causing himself. It wasn't so much that he was angry, he was nervous. And frustrated. He looked over his shoulder to see Clary and Maia holding hands on the ice while Maia's other hand held the side of the rink very firmly. He looked back down at his skates and continued to suffocate his feet.

"You okay?" Jace looked up to see Jordan standing over him. "Your eyebrows look very angry."

"Oh," Jace shook his head and made an effort to remove all concern from his face. "Yes." He looked down. "Concentrating." He tied the knot and stood up. "So, things between you and Maia seem to be going well," he observed while he and Jordan walked towards the ice. He looked over at Jordan, who was grinning, and smiled.

"Yeah," he replied, and Jace knew that was all Jordan needed to say. It was obvious in the way he watched Maia make her way across the ice, slowly. Very slowly.

"Good," Jace said, laughing a little at him. "I'm glad."

"You, uh – talking to anyone?" Jordan asked with hesitation. Jace knew why.

Their former group of friends had separated for the most part because of broken friendships due to lies and disrespect. Jace's broken friendships started when he had broken up with Aline.

"Oh," Jace said, shaking his head. "No, not anything with anyone."

"Sure, sure. I mean you're still you and that means-" Jordan was interrupted from saying anything else as Maia slammed her hands into the glass clumsily.

"Jordan!" she exclaimed, looking excited. "I think I've got it."

Jace could only see Clary laughing at Maia, who resembled a baby deer trying to walk on a wooden floor. He looked over at Jordan who was smiling so wide that his eyes were closed. Jace pushed him and Jordan rushed to get into the rink.

Sliding onto the ice, Jace looked around. His shoulders fell slightly when he saw that Clary was already helping another pair of her friends.

* * *

"Go away, Clary," Magnus hissed while he held onto Simon, who held onto the side, the two of them making no progress at all.

"Why?" Clary complained. "I'm trying to help!"

"You're not trying to help, you're trying to avoid," Simon told her, not letting his glance move away from his skates.

"Actually, you shouldn't look down like that, you could fall forward," Clary advised and Simon looked up finally, glaring. Clary regretted saying anything the moment Simon and Magnus began yelling because they almost lost balance.

"Why did we agree to this?!" Magnus asked as the two now stood stone still, both not making an effort to skate forward.

"Oh come on, ice skating is fun!" Clary tried and was met with glares. "Fine," She told them and skated away, squinting as she searched the ice. She was trying to stay away from Jace. It was her goal for the night. They could be in the same place, she accepted that - they just didn't need to talk or be anywhere near each other.

* * *

**Reviews & feedback, please! They would be much appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Okay, okay, I know I've been updating every single day. I'm taking advantage of the creativity I've been feeling and have been wanting to write this story, so I hope you guys don't mind that._

_I'll be saying this with every update if I need to and that is that I just wanna say thank you to those review, alert and favorite! Sincerely means the world to me, it's providing me serious motivation to keep on writing new chapters. There's flashbacks and history explained in this chapter, not everything, but I hope it's enough. Please keep it coming, I love any feedback and would love to know what you guys are thinking._

* * *

_Clary stared out the passenger window while she and Sebastian waited._

_"Who are we waiting for?" Clary asked._

_"Jace and Alec," Sebastian told her. "Jace is always late."_

_"Ah," Clary said. A moment later, someone slammed their hands into her window, his face pressed up against it, and she jumped out of her seat in fear. She looked at Sebastian in shocked confusion._

_"Yeah, that's Jace," He told her and she looked back at the window. He was still there, with his face pressed right against the glass and she wondered if he could see her. If he could, why was he still there? What a weirdo. 'Hm', Clary thought. 'Good looking'._

_She looked forward when he finally departed and opened the back door. He got in, with his friend following in after him. Clary slowly looked over her shoulder and they made eye contact, she could see the realization and slight humiliation on his face. It left as quickly as it came._

_"Jace, Alec, this is Clary," Sebastian introduced._

_Alec and Jace both gave her a nod and a smirk while they said in unison, "Hi, Clary."_

_"Hey," Clary responded, then turned back around. She didn't talk to them for the rest of the night._

* * *

Jace stared at Clary. He found himself doing it often with her, often shamelessly. He was across from her on the ice and she was talking to Raphael and a guy he was introduced to named Bat. Jace was very aware that Clary was always with someone. She would skate away from them, then find another group, and, after that, do her rounds again. It was only obvious to Jace because he was trying to nonchalantly strike up conversation while skating but it felt like she was literally running away from him.

"Hm," Jace made a noise out loud, finally peeling his eyes away from her.

Jace remembered the first day he met Clary very well. He had embarrassingly pressed his face against Sebastian's car window thinking that it was only Sebastian in there. He was wrong. He remembered Clary looking back at him and after he cursed himself for being weird, he was drawn to her eyes immediately. He looked away very quickly. He saw Alec looking down too.

Sebastian had been raving about Clary since she moved to Arizona and everyone already knew everything about her. They also knew that Clary was his and since Sebastian was a somewhat leader and best friend to every guy in the group, she was most definitely off limits.

"This is Clary," he remembered Sebastian saying. To be kind, he and Alec said their "Hi, Clary", smiling a little. Jace remembered looking at Clary, distinctly thinking, 'Cute'.

* * *

_Clary stood with Helen, the two of them being the quiet ones in the group. They were waiting for reservations into a restaurant and weresitting on the side. She enjoyed that Helen could sit in silence with her. She was the only one she really trusted in the group - other than Sebastian, and that was only because he was the one to befriend her first. He always picked her up since she didn't have a car or a license yet, bringing her wherever he went, taking her wherever she wanted to go, even though she never had any suggestions._

_Jocelyn told her that morning that Sebastian must've liked her. Clary had diffused the observation and told her that Sebastian was just nice._

_Clary looked to her left and made eye contact with Jace, who was side eyeing her. He stood with Alec and Isabelle. It had been two weeks since she met him and she thought he was weird. Clary knew she herself was weird but Jace was a kind of weird she hadn't encountered yet. He never really talked to her other than "hello" but he always stared. Sometimes he looked concerned, angry or like he was trying to figure out something about her. He very rarely turned away when she would make eye contact back with him, making her be the one to turn away, uncomfortably. This time, she was feeling annoyed. She stared right back at him and his face didn't budge. Today, he looked as if he was trying to examine her. After a few seconds that felt like minutes, Clary narrowed her eyes, feeling the annoyance build while her heart was beating fast. His eyes got wide, as if he realized he was staring and finally looked away._

_Clary huffed, finally averting her gaze. Now she was just mad. Who the hell was this guy? Why did he stare all the time? She didn't get it. 'What a freakin' weirdo,' Clary thought. She looked over again as Aline walked up to him, grinning. That was another thing. Why did he keep staring when it was obvious that something was going on with him and Aline?_

* * *

Clary could feel his gaze on her. It made her bother her friends more, she had drove Magnus and Simon to the point that they shooed at her when she passed by. She didn't bother going to them anymore. She was even willing to deal with the awkwardness of being the third wheel in Maia and Jordan's obvious love fest. Raphael and Bat seemed to be in deep conversation and Clary felt bad bothering them every time she made her way around the rink. She could skate by herself but she wanted an excuse to not talk to Jace in case he decided to skate up beside her. Every time she passed him, she zoomed by. He was the only other one who knew how to skate, making rounds around the rink like she was, while Magnus and Simon were just trying to get to the exit so they could hang out at the side, their feet firmly planted on the ground.

Clary felt the familiar annoyance from his stares begin to blend into her feelings of nervousness. It was making her extremely fidgety. She couldn't stop her mind from remembering memories that she had tried so hard to block or forget.

She remembered the time when Jace finally stopped staring without talking a word to her. He continued to still stare of course, but at least he was talking, too. It was after she glared at him for the first time, so when he decided to talk to her that same night, she wasn't the nicest. Until she realized she could have a real conversation with him. It was refreshing, she hadn't been able to comfortably talk to anyone since she moved there. 'Maybe staring boy isn't so bad,' she thought to herself that night. That thought quickly turned into feelings of interest, which she knew should be pushed away and never acknowledged.

It wasn't until he began his cycle of talking to Aline and her friends, then once they walked away he would go talk to her and Helen - that is when she couldn't help but wonder if he felt that same thing between them. Clary was very confused and Helen was catching on. She could see it in Helen's eyes that she was wondering if something was happening between them. She even asked and Clary denied. Helen shrugged telling her that she and Jace would be cuter than him and Aline. Clary's jaw dropped and the two laughed together.

Interrupting her thoughts, Clary looked down at two little boys that had pushed her.

"Move it, red head!" They screamed. Clary gasped and, obviously not being in the right state of mind, she pushed one of them. They looked back and glared at her while Clary's eyes got wide. _Why did you do that? Oh God, you're so stupid Clary._ They glared at her. _Fuck._

"We'll get you back for that," one of them hissed like a little demon.

Clary's shoulder slumped and she slowed down a stop. _You just started an argument with two little boys who are terrorizing the whole rink._ Clary looked around, she needed some type of help or protection. She was embarrassed and a little concerned on what the two boys would actually do to her. She looked around and skated towards Bat and Raphael. With Bat's back turned towards her, Raphael saw her approaching and shook his head very slightly. Bat's shoulders were tense, Clary could see from afar and she snapped her fingers in defeat. Simon and Magnus were already sitting down. Clary continued to skate and almost fell over seeing Maia and Jordan kissing on the ice. She laughed to herself but the joy was short lived, since the two monsters screamed at her while they passed. Clary frowned. She didn't want to stop skating on account of two little bastards who seemed dedicated on pushing her over.

Clary sighed. There was only one person left that she could ask some help from. He was skating all alone for the past hour and a half. She felt bad. Nobody was talking to him either; it felt like that was their way of forcing them to talk. She glided through the ice, gathering up all her courage and constantly telling herself that maybe this time, they could be good friends. Just as she was about to tap him on the shoulder, matching his speed of skating, the two demons made their round and called her 'Merida' loud and clear as they passed. Her planned light tap on the shoulder turned into grabbing his arm and he looked down at her, surprise on his face.

He was grinning at her. "Well, hello."

"Hi," she said, immediately letting go of his arm. She saw a little bit of flattery in his eyes and she definitely didn't want him thinking that holding onto him to be an action of flirting. "I pissed off these two little kids, could you help me?"

He laughed. "Sure, how can I help? Should I find them?" He made an action of punching.

She couldn't help but laugh back. "No, no. Just skate beside me?"

He smiled. "Sure."

* * *

**Reviews & feedback are much appreciated :)**


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **I feel like this chapter was somewhat of a filler but I really wanted to set up some ground work for what will be happening soon enough. The chapter is also long, sorry about that. Hoping the Clace interactions will make up for it :)_

_Again, thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites! Loving the love for the story so far and definitely would like to know more of what everyone is thinking. Leave some reviews & feedback, please!_

* * *

"So," Jace said, glancing over at her and smirking a little. Her hands were firmly planted into her sweater pockets, and he wasn't sure why, but he knew it was endearing. The two had been skating around in silence for a good amount of time. Awkwardness was one of their strong suits and it did not waver over time. At least it was becoming _their_ regular comfortable awkwardness. "Do you care to tell me why we're skating from these little boys?"

Clary looked up sheepishly. "I pushed one of them," she said quietly.

"You _pushed_ one of them?"

"I'm not very proud of it," Clary muttered. "They were being rude. Called me red head and Merida," Jace laughed out loud at that, making Clary smile. "So I pushed one. Even though Merida was after I pissed them off."

"Right," Jace said, recovering from his laugh. "Which two?"

Clary turned then looked straight quickly. "Coming up to my left."

Jace looked behind to see the two boys. They definitely were terrorizing Clary, Jace could see it in their eyes that they were two more rounds from pushing her over. He glared then held Clary to his side as the boys passed and he pretend to push them over, stopping as they screamed. He grinned as the boys skated away. He looked down at Clary, letting her go and she refused to make eye contact with him. "There," he said happily.

"Thank you," Clary said, tucking her hair behind her ear. Her face felt hot. She was embarrassed because when he pulled her into him, she screeched a little. Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice. She stuffed her hands back in her pockets, since she didn't want them to commit the awkward hand graze.

"You're welcome." Jace let a few moments of silence pass between them before he asked, "How's your mom?"

Clary looked up, surprised. She wasn't expecting him to ask about something that personal yet. All she could remember when he asked was how her mom and Jace met.

_He sat across from her while she ate, while Aline wasn't in the room. Clary looked at her mom who walked in, giving her a nod. Catching this, Jace asked if she was her mother then said he would go introduce himself. Clary shrugged and told him that she didn't mind. So he did._

_Jace walked up to Jocelyn, towering over her. Clary and her mother lacked in height and it seemed like everyone in Arizona was taller than them. Jocelyn was smiling back at Jace. Clary could hear them and she furrowed her eyebrows, confused by how nice they were being to each other._

_"I'm Jace," he said, shaking her hand. She responded with "I'm Jocelyn" and then, by Clary and the universe's surprise, Jace asked if he could hug her. Clary raised an eyebrow. Jocelyn said a loud, "Sure!"_

_And then he hugged the small woman._

_He walked back and Clary looked past him at Jocelyn, who visibly shrugged and then winked at her. Jace came back and Clary stared at him._

_"Why did you hug my mom?" She asked blankly._

_He shrugged. "Why not?"_

_Clary watched Jace look up and smile. She turned around and looked up to see her mom. Her eyes followed Jocelyn as she walked right up to Jace and said, "I really like your hair by the way, my boy." 'My boy,' Clary thought. Then she took a handful of Jace's hair and pulled it while his eyes got wide in amusement. Clary looked distraught. Jace laughed when Jocelyn let go, patted his shoulder and walked away._

_"I'm sorry," Clary said, looking down at her food, trying to avoid eye contact. "I don't know why she would …. Pull your hair." It sounded more ridiculous out loud._

_Jace laughed. "It's okay, I don't mind." His laugh came to a startling stop and he looked up. He stood up and smirked down at Clary. "See you later, Fray."_

_"Later," Clary mumbled to herself after Jace walked off and sat beside Aline. Clary wasn't sure if she imagined it, but she thought she saw Aline send her an icy glare before leaning into Jace. "Okay?"_

"Um," Clary started, then looked up at Jace, who was patiently waiting for an answer. "She's good, the same. She's just working and still crazy."

Jace grinned and she knew he was thinking about the hair pulling moment. "Good, I'm glad. Your mom is awesome."

"How are Alec and Isabelle?" Clary asked. She personally didn't know much about the Lightwood siblings but she was cordial with them.

"Good," Jace said, with a nod. "Maybe we'll see them later. Alec said ice skating is too girly and Isabelle didn't come 'cause he didn't."

Clary smirked. "Too girly? So, you're here because...?"

"Because ... it isn't," Jace said, smug. "It's just not."

Clary nodded. "Right," she said. Jace narrowed his eyes at her, then made a move as if he was going to push her, making her scream and hold onto his forearms. He laughed and she let go, punching his arm. She glared. "Let's race. 1, 2, 3," She said quickly then was off.

Jace stopped laughing and stared. "Cheater," he screamed and pushed forward.

* * *

Magnus made a face. "Why are they so cute?"

Simon smiled, shaking his head. "I admit, they really are."

The two watched as Jace and Clary skated through the crowds of people, the two of them laughing.

"I wonder why Jace would be here without the Lightwoods," Simon said aloud.

Magnus looked over at him. "That's quite random."

Simon was silent. "No," he said, a little too late.

"Why are you looking for the Lightwoods, Simon?" Magnus asked. Simon could hear the eagerness in his voice.

Simon scrunched his nose. He had no way out and he knew Magnus would badger him as long as they were in the same proximity, which these days, was often.

"I've kinda got a thing for Isabelle," Simon stated. "She's nice to look at."

"Pictures," Magnus demanded. "Are you even Facebook friends with her or are you stalking from afar?"

Simon gave him a dirty look. "I am most definitely social media friends with her," he said, and Magnus nodded, impressed. "I mean, we've talked once and been in the same group lots of times, so it's kind of from afar." Magnus rolled his eyes as Simon looked through his phone. "Here."

"Oh, my God!"

"I know, she's really pretty."

"No! That boy, my goodness," Magnus said, pointing at Alec. "Is that Alec?" Simon nodded. "Alec, I am looking forward to meeting you, my friend."

"Magnus, I'm not sure Alec is ready to make you his _friend,_" Simon said, a little sad. Magnus's expression didn't change. "Right," Simon pursed his lips and looked up. The way he sat up abruptly straight made Magnus look in the same direction. He smiled.

"Hey, Simon," Jace said, giving him a nod. Simon greeted him back. Clary looked between them, then her eyes got wide upon seeing Magnus. He was staring at her very intently.

"Oh," Clary said, realizing what his burning stare meant. "Jace, this is Magnus. Magnus, this is Jace."

"Hi, Magnus," Jace said politely, sticking his hand out for a handshake.

"Oh, how polite," Magnus said, getting to shake his hand. Jace smiled in return.

"You guys!" The four looked over and saw Raphael waving over. "Dinner? Made reservations for thirty minutes from now."

They all nodded and made their way over. "Wait," Clary looked around. "Where is Maia? And Jordan? And Bat? I didn't get to talk to him at all."

"Yeah, about that..." Simon trailed.

* * *

Jace got into his car and waited for Jordan. He told him he would go but he was dealing with a situation with Maia. He leaned his head back and smiled a little.

Clary was exactly as she was before, only this time, he didn't feel like the worst bastard in the world for thinking about her. Jace always used to feel the guilt of even taking an interest in her. She was Sebastian's - whether Clary actually knew it or not. But it was absolutely freeing to just take her as she was, without feeling bad, and enjoying her company. He surprised himself at how glad he was that she grabbed onto his arm. Although, it was clear afterwards that it was just a mistake. He was also surprised at how it felt as if no time had passed between them. Just as they were before. And just like before, all he wanted to do was talk to her to hear the way she saw the world, which was always different from anyone he had known, and he wanted to make her laugh. He always liked hearing her laugh, it was like—

Jace jumped up in surprise as Jordan knocked on the window. Jace reached over and unlocked the door.

"Hey, is it okay if Maia comes with us?" Jordan whispered. Jace nodded and Jordan opened the back door for her.

"Hey, Maia," Jace said, smiling over at her.

"Hi, Jace," She said, settling in and closing the back door. "Have fun with Clary?" He could see Maia grinning in the back.

"Yeah," Jace said, smiling a little to himself. "Was nice."

* * *

"Wait, Bat likes Maia?" Clary asked in confusion. She was in the back seat with Magnus, sitting in the middle.

"Yeah," Raphael said, shaking his head.

"Did nobody tell him about her and Jordan?" Clary demanded.

Magnus and Simon said in unison, "I didn't know."

They all looked at Raphael, who was shifty-eyed.

"Fine!" He broke. "I knew about Bat but he made me promise not to tell and I don't wanna be the one to tell him about Jordan and Maia, they aren't anything yet - I mean, now they are."

Clary leaned back into the seat, in disbelief. "Who would've known? Dammit, Bat. I feel bad."

She looked at Magnus, who pursed his lips. "What can you do, biscuit? What's done is done." He paused. "Like you and Jace."

Clary froze. "I don't actually think there is a me and Jace. I'm one of the two, I think I would know."

"Please, a blind man could see the connection," Magnus told her.

"It's true," Simon piped in from the front.

"It exudes from you two," Magnus informed.

"We are just friends," Clary fought. "And awkward."

"Awkwardness is a tell-tale sign of feelings," Magnus said, raising an eyebrow. "Keep denying, dear Clary. It'll be too obvious to lie to yourself, soon enough."

* * *

_**For xoxomco: **I wanted to reply to your review so badly but I saw that I couldn't PM you on your profile so I'll leave my thank you here. Thank you so so so much, you made my day when I saw your review and it meant so much to me. Thank you for appreciating the concept of the story and for how I'm writing it. Definitely hoping you enjoy the rest of the story just as much! I will be providing you with wonderful Clace parts._


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:**_There's a lot more Clary in this chapter than Jace but I do promise to make the next chapter more Jace centric. There also will be more of the pairings, or triangle in terms of Maia, Jordan and Bat, in the next chapter as well._

_Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites! I've really really enjoyed the reviews and being able to read what people are liking so far. It's definitely providing me inspiration. Please continue to leave the love - feedback and reviews, please!_

* * *

Clary checked her phone, all the applications that she frequented, over and over. She sighed as her leg bounced up and down restlessly, finally pushing her phone away from her. She looked over at Maia who was doing the same and was biting her nails. The two didn't want to eat, both responding "I'm not hungry". The two looked over at each other anxiously, their eyebrows furrowed, adrenaline still pumping through their veins.

"How was—" Maia asked, but looked around. There were too many people. "Wanna go outside?"

"Yes!" Clary exclaimed as she was already on her feet, leading the way, Maia at her heels.

The two reached outside and Clary took a deep breath.

"It was so hot and stuffy in there," Clary said, and looked up at the sky. She put a hand to her forehead, closing her eyes.

Maia looked at her, concerned now. "Clary, are you okay?"

Clary didn't answer at first and finally opened her eyes. "I am very confused," she admitted. "I feel like I've been—" She spun around as someone opened the door at the restaurant.

"Here, why don't we sit in ..." Maia trailed off. "Would it already make me more of an awful person if we sat in Bat's truck?"

"I mean," Clary thought. "We can crawl out if he comes out."

Maia pointed. "Yes, I like that. Come on, I saw it here somewhere."

The two rushed across the parking lot and climbed into the truck bed, sitting on opposite corners.

"Okay, continue," Maia said, closing her eyes as if she was concentrating to hear Clary.

"Maia, nothing has changed," Clary said. "This feeling towards him is still there, and it hasn't changed at all." Maia's eyes snapped open. "How is that?"

"Maybe you just have a connection, Clary. I saw you two on the ice. I believe it's mutual," Maia said and Clary shook her head.

"No, no," Clary said. "See, I can't just believe we have a connection and have it be something. It doesn't even have a description, it's just something."

"Why not?" Maia was eager and begging. "Just give it a chance."

"I have, Maia and until now, I don't actually know if he felt the same way about me," Clary said, more shortly than she meant to. Maia retreated a little and sat back. Clary sighed and closed her eyes now. "You know, he's the only one I've liked here? I mean, I haven't even given anyone a second thought until I knew him. He was just supposed to be this crush that occupied my mind," She shook her head, "but he became something more than that and at the end of it, it wasn't even anything at all. He's just someone I don't know if I want to be involved with again, other than friendship. Even if I have to deny it to myself everyday, it's fine. My feelings were confused enough the first time."

_"Are you okay, Clary?" Sebastian asked. She was in the passenger seat, and she was jittery. They were driving to a friend's house, minutes from arriving there and Clary was ready to tell Sebastian what had been going on, despite Aline being his cousin. She couldn't hold it in any longer._

_"I'm confused about something," Clary admitted, looking at Sebastian._

_He glanced at her. "Okay, confused about what?"_

_Clary took a deep breath, well aware of the risk she was taking. But who else knew Jace better than one of his best friends?_

_"It's about Jace," Clary said, quietly, gauging for his reaction. His face didn't change so she continued, "He's kind of been acting odd towards me." He was still listening, he had parked the car and their friends were starting to arrive, making Clary feel uncomfortable like she could be there. "Can we drive? I'll tell you then."_

_"Okay," Sebastian said, obliging, then turned on the car, the lights illuminating whatever was before them, making Clary audibly gasp._

_"What the fuck," Clary muttered. It was Jace, walking right past the car, his eyes slammed shut because of the brightness of the headlights. He held a hand out, looking at them, and then walked away._

_"Speak of the devil," Sebastian said, clearly awed by the timing as well. "Continue," he said as he drove away._

_"Well, he just talks to me when Aline isn't around. Last week I went to talk to him and Aline literally wrapped her arms around him and smiled down at me," Clary spoke like she had word vomit. She knew it was so stupid and risky of her to be speaking about his cousin to Sebastian. "It was so odd. It was like she knew something I didn't."_

_"I don't think she was doing it because of you, I don't think she noticed," Sebastian told her, sounding sincere and like it was the truth. "She doesn't think that way." Clary listened but she didn't feel any relief. She didn't feel comforted by Sebastian's words._

_"Oh, okay," Clary said, quietly._

_"Hm," Sebastian said, clearly in thought. "I mean, maybe Jace is shopping."_

_"Shopping?" Clary asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"Like talking to Aline but still having you there, just in case." Clary felt her stomach drop. 'How reassuring,' she thought. "But I do know that they are talking, Clary," Sebastian told her._

_"Oh, I know," Clary said, nodding. "I'm just—"_

_"Yeah, I understand. Trying to understand what Jace is doing," Sebastian said._

_"Yeah," Clary said into silence. "I guess I just wanted to tell you, to see if you knew something or ... I don't know actually. I just wanted to tell you," she said and he nodded. "We can go back if you want."_

_And they did. And once they stepped inside, walked into the living room where the group was hanging out, Clary immediately spotted Jace laying down on the couch, his head on Aline's lap and she was running her fingers through his hair. Jace looked over as everyone else did and Clary knew it this time - he was definitely giving her a dirty look. He looked away and Clary felt her body go completely hot. Out of anger or out of embarrassment from the way he looked at her, she wasn't sure. She could barely hear others poking fun at her and Sebastian, asking where they had gone. She just sat down and waited patiently until she was brought home._

_Sebastian called her the next day telling her that Jace asked out Aline that night and that he was sorry. He told her that maybe she misunderstood Jace and his actions. And she agreed, believing what he had said, berating herself for trusting her "feelings"._

Clary looked over at Maia, who looked at her sadly. "I think I just have to deal with it slowly. No rush, right?" Maia nodded. "Mai?" She straightened up. "Did you have any idea Bat liked you?"

Maia shook her head. "No," she responded, biting her bottom lip. She slid into the truck bed, almost laying down. "I feel so bad. I wouldn't have been so—"

"Gross?"

She glared and Clary laughed. "Yes, I guess, gross with Jordan. If I would've known then..."

"But you like Jordan," Clary told her. "You can't hold back being with Jordan, who is obviously nuts about you, because you want to be a good friend to Bat."

Maia looked towards the restaurant. "I know. I just wished he could've found out another way. Not by seeing us make out on the ice."

Clary frowned. "It's okay, Maia," Clary told her. "Just ... talk to Bat. I mean, he isn't mad enough to not have come here with us. He is still your friend."

"Yeah," Maia said looking at her shoes. "I should've known spending all my time with Jordan, Raphael and Bat would get me into some type of trouble. I thought it would be illegal, not heartbreak."

Clary laughed and Maia smiled. "Well, are _you_ gonna be okay? I mean—"

"Yeah," Clary said and shrugged. "I think I can handle another round of Jace Wayland in my life." She made a face. "Well, here's to hoping." The two laughed until Maia screamed, looking right behind Clary. She turned and saw that she was eye to eye with Jace and she pushed herself off the side of the truck. Jace laughed and the girls looked over to see that their group of friends were coming. Clary looked at Maia, panicked, mouthing "Did he hear us?" and Maia mouthed back "I don't know."

The two jumped out of the truck. Clary sat down on the ground, breathing hard yet again. She was feeling extremely tired just by being around Jace. Her heart was aching from the nervousness and anxiety.

"What happened?" Simon asked approaching her, Magnus beside him.

"We were talking," she responded.

"We?" Magnus asked.

Clary looked around and spotted Maia talking to Bat, the two of them walking off.

"What a fast worker," Clary said, out loud.

"Hm?" Simon looked down. Clary shook her head then stiffened feeling someone poking her back. She looked down and saw the familiar Vans.

"That's not my finger," he said, amusement clearly in the sound of his voice. She looked up, glaring at Jace. He laughed then walked away, yet again.

Clary looked over at Magnus, who was laughing, his hands hiding his face. She looked at Simon, who had his lips pursed trying not to smile.

"Enough," Clary mumbled to them. She looked over at Jace.

_Round two, it is then._

* * *

Jace looked up, seeing Clary and Maia leave the restaurant. Alec looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "So," Alec interrupted his thoughts. "Clary Fray."

Jace looked at him. "Yeah. You remember her, right?"

"Certainly do," Alec said, looking at him from the side.

Jace narrowed his eyes at him. "What?"

"I know you were interested in her," Alec stated as if it was a fact. "Isabelle knew it too."

"What did I know?" Isabelle asked, looking over and leaning into Alec and Jace's little huddle. Jace rolled his eyes.

"About his feelings for Clary," Alec explained and Isabelle nodded.

"Oh! Yes, yes," Isabelle pointed at Jace. "You were flirting in dangerous territory back then." She tilted her head. "Is she single? Any interest in you?"

"I don't know," Jace said, sitting back now. "She kind of doesn't give me the time of day. She spends most of her time avoiding me. Like in this restaurant, she was literally avoiding me. She skated away from me most of the time at the ice skating rink."

"Is that why you went?" Isabelle asked.

"No," Jace told her. "I actually didn't know she would be there."

Isabelle's eyes gleamed with amusement. "What a nice surprise for you, Wayland."

Jace sighed, annoyed.

"Just because someone doesn't throw themselves at you doesn't mean they aren't interested in you," Alec told him.

"Giving me dirty looks sometimes, making fun of me and avoiding me usually does," Jace said and now Isabelle was the one to roll her eyes at him.

"All you know is easy, it's disgusting," Isabelle said, turning away now, either bored or annoyed at the conversation.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Jace asked.

"Are you interested in her?" Alec replied.

"Yeah, she's always been interesting to me and I always wanna talk to her. Or scare her. Or make her laugh," Jace told him.

Alec stared at him for a moment, entertained. "So, why not just wait and see where it goes with her?"

"For how long?" Jace asked.

Alec shook his head, drinking his water. "Isabelle's right. You only know easy. And we know from our _dear_ friend Sebastian that Clary is not at all easy."

* * *

**To Guest reviewers:** T_hank you for your reviews! Also, the story is definitely more Clace. Sebastian will just be in the past and there was no romantic relationship between him and Clary._


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _This chapter is quite long, sorry in advance! __Thank you very much for the favorites, alerts and reviews. I'm glad you guys are enjoying what's happening and letting me know your thoughts. Keep them coming, I'd really like to know what you guys are thinking of the story so far if you haven't already. Reviews and feedback, please!_

* * *

Clary quietly opened the front door and looked into the dark living room. She locked it and could hear the television upstairs. "Mom?" She called out and Jocelyn replied, calling her up.

Trying to wipe her face of any emotion of glee or frustration, Clary stepped into the room, opening the door that was slightly ajar. She looked at her mom and Dorothea, their dog, in bed and smiled.

"No barking tonight?" She asked Dorothea, whose eyes snapped open. Then, she got up and barked at Clary, who frowned.

"Spoke too soon," Jocelyn said, petting Dorothea as Clary came and hugged the dog, who was silenced by affection. "How was Raphael's birthday?"

"Good," Clary told her, sitting at the end of the end. "We went ice skating."

"Oh, I bet you loved that," Jocelyn said, smiling.

"I did," Clary said, a smile on her face. Her face became apprehensive quickly. "Jace was there."

Jocelyn looked surprised. "Jace Wayland?"

"It's an uncommon name," Clary said and Jocelyn didn't look amused by her sarcasm. "Yes, and the Lightwoods, they joined for dinner."

"Oh," Jocelyn said and started to smile. "Jace, huh."

"Yes, Jace," Clary muttered. Jocelyn knew all about the confusion she had with Jace. Even if Clary didn't tell Jocelyn, she would've known, since she was a master at people-watching.

"Do you still hate him?" Jocelyn asked. Clary looked up, surprised.

"I don't hate him," Clary responded quickly.

"You always look conflicted when you talk about him," Jocelyn said. If Clary was looking at her, she would've known Jocelyn was up to something.

"It's just that. I'm conflicted, that's all," Clary said, keeping her eyes on Dorothea.

"About what?" Jocelyn pressed.

"How I feel about him," Clary told her.

"So you like him?" Jocelyn asked.

"I try not to."

Jocelyn smiled big. "So you do, you like him?"

Clary looked up and stared at her mother. "Who are you, Regina George?"

Jocelyn looked offended. "Now, who is that?"

Clary sighed. "Good game, mother," she said, getting up and heading towards the door. "Night, Mom. Love-"

"Clary," Jocelyn whispered and Clary looked back at her. "Are you happy here? I mean, are you happy with our move?" Clary looked at Jocelyn, who was sitting in her bed, nervously intertwining her fingers together.

Clary smiled a little, "I am, Mom. I think we needed it."

Jocelyn had asked Clary a year before their move if Clary would be willing to move. At the moment, Clary gave her a dirty look and laughed at the idea. She didn't realize that Jocelyn really did want to move until she sat her down with Jonathan at dinner. She told Clary that she wanted to leave the city, that the city had taken all her energy and she was ready to settle down somewhere quiet, like Arizona, where her best friend Luke had lived. Jocelyn said she would like to provide for Clary a college education, saying that she felt bad enough that Jonathan didn't go to school, even though he didn't have plans for college anyway. Jonathan expressed that he wanted to stay – that maybe one day he would join the family and didn't mind moving in with their dad until he could find another place to stay. Valentine and Clary had never been close, the tumultuous relationship she saw with her parents before they divorced made her very weary to trust anyone other than her mother and brother. It was the very reason Clary felt she had to be in control of her feelings, to not show the effects of others on her own life. Clary looked at Jocelyn that night she spoke with them – a woman who ready to start over, who was willing to leave her whole life behind. Clary couldn't bear to be without her, so she said okay. She agreed to move with Jocelyn and go to college in Arizona.

"I've never regretted making the move with you, Mom," Clary reassured Jocelyn, who nodded. "Love you, Mom."

"Love you, Clary," Jocelyn said then quickly followed it with a, "Will I be seeing Jace around?"

"Goodnight, Mom," Clary said through the closed door and Jocelyn grinned to herself.

"That's a yes, Dorothea," Jocelyn whispered.

* * *

Maia stared at her shoes. She and Bat were sitting in a deserted part of the restaurant parking lot, the two of them sitting on the ground across from one another. He had agreed to talk with her but once they sat down, no words were coming from either one of them. She looked up at Bat and he was doing the same thing for the past ten minutes. He was staring up at the sky, looking at the stars. She wondered if his neck hurt because it looked uncomfortable. She looked away, knowing that it probably felt better than how uncomfortable she was feeling. She saw more and more of their friends driving away. It was only Jace and Jordan left and Maia bit her bottom lip. She should be the first one to say something, she was the one that hurt him.

"Bat," She started.

"You can feel the change in the weather," He said and she was silenced. "You know?" Then he finally looked down at her, making eye contact for the first time that night. "It's like that time when you realize you can start bringing a jacket around in your car because nights are getting colder. It wasn't like this last night. I guess tonight's the first sign of fall." Maia opened her mouth but nothing was coming out. "That didn't make sense. And it made me sound like a sad female."

"No," Maia said, shaking her head. "I understand it. The beginning of fall, it always feels like there's a drastic change coming – a good one." Bat listened but looked away, wincing a little like he was in pain. "Bat, I'm –"

"Maia, please don't say you're sorry. Please. Just don't," He told her and Maia had a lump in her throat now. All she could picture was memories of her and Bat the recent months, fading away before her. The times he picked her up to go hang out, when they would play video games together and the times she felt alone late at night and he went to her house just to watch a movie with her.

Maia looked down thinking only that she should've known he liked her but she let her loneliness cloud her vision. She just wanted a friend. And Bat was there, he was her first friend. He introduced her to Raphael, then Clary, Magnus, Simon and Jordan. Maia gulped. Jordan. She looked up and saw him still there. She could almost feel his worry.

"I knew," Bat said, pulling her from her thoughts. "I knew you and Jordan were going to get together." Maia looked at him and shook her head, as she was about to say something. "It was me."

"No," She said, sternly.

"Yes, Maia," Bat said, nodding a little. For the first time that night he didn't look upset, he looked a little relieved. "I had my chance to tell you that I liked you and I never did. Jordan started hanging out with us and it was obvious that you liked him and he liked you. Nobody could tell I liked you, I couldn't even find it in myself to show you that. I treated you like a friend and that was it." Maia pressed her palms together, staring at the ground beneath them and Bat became alarmed at her body language, as if she was ready to cry. "But I am still your friend, Maia. I didn't just hang out with you because I liked you. The reason I couldn't tell you was because you are my friend and –" He shook his head. "Now, I'm just rambling."

"I'm sorry," Maia told him, still staring at the ground.

"You don't have to be," He assured her.

"I'm still sorry," Maia said, looking up at him now.

He nodded and she did, too, as if they reached an unspoken agreement.

* * *

"You okay?" Jace asked, he and Jordan leaning against his car.

"I'm just worried about Maia," Jordan said, straining his eyes trying to see any facial expressions or uneasy movements. He looked over then back at Jace. "I'm a shitty friend. How did I not know that he liked her?" Jordan shook his head.

Jace stayed silent. He didn't have any comfort and felt as if he wasn't in the place to say anything. As if he read his mind, Jordan said, "Sorry, I know you wouldn't know what's going on. You just met Bat."

Jace looked over, "I mean, I know you as a friend and I don't think you meant to hurt him."

Bat nodded and looked down. "So, you and Clary," Jordan said and Jace almost slipped off the car.

"Me and Clary?" He asked.

"Yeah," Jordan looked at him, his eyes smiling and Jace knew he saw him almost fall. "You two were skating a lot together."

Jace shrugged. "Nobody else skated quick enough for her." Bat waited for more. "She was running away from two little boys."

"So you were the knight in shining armor?" Jordan asked.

Jace made a face. "I don't think Clary Fray really _needs_ a knight in shining armor."

Jordan pushed himself off the car, seeing Maia and Bat come towards them and Jace internally rejoiced over the fact that Jordan wasn't focusing on him anymore. Jace wasn't willing to show anyone that he might like a girl who showed no indication that she was interested in him.

* * *

After dropping off Jordan and Maia at her house, Jace drove home, listening to music loudly to drown out any thoughts about Clary. There wasn't much he could do about the two of them. He didn't know how she felt and he wasn't even sure if he would be seeing her again, that maybe seeing her that night was a one time thing.

He opened his front door into an unlit and empty house and he found his way through the dark with familiarity. He entered his room, throwing his shoes off and jumped onto his bed, grasping at a pillow. He closed his eyes and was feeling tired enough to fall asleep.

Jace looked over at his window and froze for a moment, then eased hearing that the tapping at his window was familiar. He groaned as he pushed himself off his bed and made his way to his window. He opened his blinds and there before him, was Isabelle. He opened the window and she was grinning.

"I have nothing to tell you about Clary," He told her flatly and her smile fell.

"That's not what I knocked about," Isabelle told him. He stared. "Okay, fine. It was. But just come out to sit anyway."

"Fine," he grumbled, sliding the window closed. He left his room, switching off the lights.

Jace pulled his shoes on and closed the front door behind him. "Alec coming out?" He asked Isabelle who was already sitting on her family's drive way.

"He's already sleeping," Isabelle said.

"As I should be," Jace muttered and plopped down next to Isabelle.

"Don't be grumpy," She scorned him.

"I'm not grumpy," Jace retaliated, annoyance in his voice.

The two stared at the familiar scene before them. It was their neighbors' houses, both looking the same. That was the thing with Arizona houses that Jace hated – they all somewhat looked the same, unless you lived in a neighborhood where houses all looked different. Those neighborhoods were so few that Jace could count the ones he knew on one hand. Before them was the same red car parked in the driveway, the same black one parked in front of the house and an ordinary 'welcome' mat. Isabelle always commented that they should've changed it already. It had been there their whole lives.

"So, what's up Izzy?" Jace asked, reaching over for the blanket she had at her side. She always brought it out for times that she joined in 'Driveway Daydreaming' or the 'Deep Talk Driveway' as they called it. Alec and Jace never brought the blanket out. Isabelle called them stupid boys for it, always spitting out the words 'boys' as if it was such an insult.

"I like Clary for you," Isabelle said as Jace finished laying out the blanket.

"Isabelle," He said, sternly. "I don't want to talk about her."

"Why?" Isabelle asked, glaring at him as he laid down. "You finally can without anyone breaking a cabinet or anything."

Jace laughed to himself at the memory. He remembered clearly that they were having a Halloween party, and Sebastian, who was dressed like a Spartan, was yelling at Jordan because he had heard that he was asking Clary how she was doing. Everyone watched the spectacle as Jordan, who was obviously trying to control his temper, just stared down at Sebastian. Sebastian had been acting angry and irrational for a couple weeks and everyone knew it was because Clary had cut him out of her life. At least, according to Sebastian. Jordan simply told Sebastian, in an angry controlled voice, "Calm down, Sebastian. I'm not trying to get with Clary." Then he walked around Sebastian and punched a cabinet, cracking it inward while he walked past.

"Isabelle," Jace said again.

"Jace," Isabelle said, quietly. "I rather you get with a girl that's of substance."

"You just want a friend," Jace accused.

Isabelle shrugged. "And?"

"Just go be friends with her," Jace said, looking at Isabelle, who was still sitting. "You don't need _me_ to make a friend."

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind if she was with us constantly, every day?" Isabelle asked, looking down at him.

Jace stared at her and was silent. "Just find another friend, Isabelle."

Isabelle laughed. "Why can't you just admit you have feelings for her?"

"Because I don't know if she likes me," Jace told her. "And it is not because I want easy," Jace interrupted as Isabelle opened her mouth, ready to say something. "I just don't want to end up like …. Sebastian, I don't know."

Isabelle looked at him, seriously now. "Wow. You might actually like her."

Jace sighed, looking up at the sky. The stars were shining bright as they usually did. It might have been his favorite thing about Arizona. The stars always looked infinite. "Let me just see where it goes, Isabelle." Isabelle looked straight and Jace knew she was done asking questions.

"Did you know Simon lives two streets away from us?" she asked, breaking the silence.

Jace raised an eyebrow and got up, leaning back on his arms. "He does, does he?" Jace was smiling. Isabelle looked over, wide eyed. "Why the sudden interest in –"

"Goodnight, Jace," Isabelle interrupted as Jace laughed. "Keep the blanket."

"Goodnight, neighbor," Jace yelled, waving. Isabelle turned to give him a dirty look as she closed the front door.

* * *

**To Guest reviewers**:_ Thank you for leaving reviews! I appreciate that you guys are taking the time to review, please continue to let me know what you think._

_For the question about Sebastian and Clary, the way Sebastian claimed her can best be described as 'dibs'. Clary was the new girl in town and Sebastian had let everyone (except Clary herself) know that he liked her and that he was going to try to be with her first._


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N:** Okay, I was wondering how I should approach this and it was suggested, by my lovely Queen Daenerys Targaryen reviewer, that it would be a good idea to make a whole author's note chapter because **I plan on changing the name of the story**. When I first created the story, it really was an idea that I went with and wasn't sure where I was taking yet. I know that changing the story may lose me some readers or reviewers because some may not be able to notice or find it, but I do feel like I should change it. I do also hope that my guest reviewers will see this update and continue on with me with the story.

'I Did Something Bad' didn't quite overall have the feel of the story; it only represents something at the end. The title of 'I Did Something Bad' will definitely be explained and make sense at the end, but since I'm not there yet, I realize that the title might not be fitting as of yet.

I'm renaming the story 'As Lovers Go' and it's from this Dashboard Confessional song that I felt really describes Clary & Jace, as well as the other ships that are going on.

So, yes, that is all I wanted to update you all on and try to avoid any confusion. Sorry for any inconvenience and I hope you guys will continue to follow my story. Also, I'll be posting a chapter very soon, hopefully tonight. As always, feedback is always welcomed :)


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_This chapter had more background because it wasn't really explained yet how Sebastian and Clary had stopped hanging out. It may make him sound like a douche here but I just want to make sure that it's clear that the way he was acting was out of genuinely liking someone and being hurt that it wasn't reciprocated. Also, expect a ton of Clace in the next chapter I post, I barely had them here so I've got make it up to you :) Enjoy the chapter and please let me know you what you guys think. Feedback & reviews, please!_

* * *

_Clary walked outside the door, leaving her mom for a few moments to make a call to her brother. She hoped he would save her from the awkwardness of the birthday party they were attending. She stepped out and immediately made a left after seeing who was before her._

_"Clary!" he yelled out and she closed her eyes, making a face. She turned around and he stumbled towards her, all his friends staring at her. Well, everyone but one friend. She was thankful that Jace didn't go to the party and was hoping that they would already be gone before he got there._

_"Hey," Clary said quietly, staying where she was while the group started to look away, some of them still blatantly staring, especially Aline._

_"So, you aren't going to talk to us anymore?" Sebastian asked, a beer in his hands. He was drunk and slurring._

_Clary looked around. This wasn't the first time he passive aggressively accused her of treating him wrong in front of other people and she was well aware that he was telling people that she was cold-hearted. "What do you mean?" The annoyance was escaping through her voice._

_"I mean, you can't endure hanging out with us anymore," Sebastian said, his arm directing it's way to the group like she was being invited to a high society group in their formal clothing with their table of drinks, their heads thrown back as they laughed into the night air. They looked as if they were in an ad for expensive vodka._

_"I was going to call my brother," Clary told him, the decline evident in her answer._

_"Oh, sure," Sebastian said and laughed a little. "So this is how it's going to be?" He spat out. "That's fine. I could care less."_

_"Sebastian," Aline said, her voice light but her eyes hard. She could see how he was acting and Clary wasn't sure if Aline was trying to save Sebastian from being rude any further or just being around her any further. Probably both._

_Sebastian looked at Clary, his eyes full of hurt with a little bit of hate, and he walked back to the group, laughing and being loud with them. Clary took a deep breath and turned around, walking over. She had no mean looks or words to give him – she understood the actions of those who were hurting._

_She replayed the talk her and Sebastian over and over in her head as she walked into the parking lot. He told her he wanted to talk to her and she knew about what. In the recent days coming up to it, after she officially found out his feelings for her, he began to make it obvious. Leaning in towards her too closely, hugging her too tight and too long, saying things to her that made her squirm. He was ready to tell her and she wasn't willing to hurt his feelings. She had made it clear from the beginning of their friendship that friendship was all it was._

_"Look, Clary—"_

_"I think I know what you're going to say," Clary said, feeling uncomfortable. She wasn't sure why he had locked the door after they stepped into the room to talk._

_"You do?" She nodded. "Of course," He laughed a little. "I guess more people know now, huh." She nodded, again. "Well, I do. I like you. A lot." Clary nodded one more time. She knew how much he liked her very well. She heard that he was talking about her being the one._

_"Um, Sebastian," Clary said, looking down. She didn't want to see the look on his face. "I don't really feel the same way about you." She fiddled her thumbs. "I wasn't aware that you felt that way about me and I didn't know if I let you think that I did ..." She looked up now and he was gazing at the floor, but she was very aware at the way his hands were in fists. "You don't want to like me."_

_He looked up, confused. "What do you mean?"_

_"I just, I tend to hurt people who like me. I really just want to give you a fair warning because I don't want to hurt you, you're a good friend. Well, I mean, you're one of my only friends," She said. Immediately, she saw his eyes light up. She cursed herself for adding that last part. It was as if she watched his sadness fade and turn into hope. "You just shouldn't like me."_

_He nodded, "I understand that. You just don't wanna hurt me."_

_"Um, yes," she whispered. "So please, just don't. Just try not to. I'm just - bad, and bad news and ... bad." His hope was still gleaming and her shoulders fell. She wasn't sure what she could say to diffuse hope._

_She left the room and the party, knowing well that people thought something had happened in that room, which, she realized later on, could only work against her. After their talk, his actions of liking didn't let up, if anything, they had increased. He was inching closer to her face and hugging her like he had no intentions of letting go. So she took a step away from him. She declined to go out and instead of taking the hint that she meant what she said, he got angry. And she stayed at home, recovering on her own from the experience, letting that group fade from her and her feelings for Jace become non-existent._

* * *

"Clary," Magnus was standing at her doorway. "We're not leaving you at home again. Come out and play. Now."

Clary was sitting on her bed, her pajamas on and her laptop on her stomach. She craned her neck to look over the screen.

"No," she said simply.

"Clary," Magnus repeated.

"Magnus, I want to stay home."

"Clary, you've marathoned TV shows and finished two books. It's been a week, time to get out," Magnus said, walking up to her and ripping the sheets off her.

"Magnus!" she complained and tried to pull it back. "Two books aren't even a lot," she whispered to herself. "And I see you guys almost every day."

"Because we come over and then leave you here," Magnus said, dropping the blanket on the floor. He went to her closet and began looking. "Now, get up."

"But—"

"Jace will be there, he always is," Magnus said and Clary picked up her blanket, and then sat back on her bed. Clary was aware that their group had been hanging out at the apartment of Simon's friend, Hodge. He was the connection that Simon had with Jace.

"She knows," Simon said, walking into Clary's room. "That's why she hasn't joined us." He looked at Clary. "Clary, please, wear clothes that aren't pajamas. Don't you want that? To leave the house when it isn't for class? Don't you want to wear _actual_ clothes?"

"Pajamas aren't fake clothes, Simon," Clary told him, rolling her eyes.

"Just get up, look cute and see Jace," Magnus said, throwing clothes at her. "He asked about you actually, he asked where you were."

Clary looked at Simon, who was grinning and nodding in support. She wasn't amused.

"How's Isabelle?" Clary asked and Simon went red. Magnus laughed and Simon glared at him.

"How's Alec?" Simon asked, looking at Magnus, whose jaw dropped. Clary looked at Magnus, her mouth wide open. She took a pillow and began to try to hit Magnus with it.

"Are you dating Alec?!" Magnus pushed her back onto the bed.

Simon scoffed, "He wishes."

"As you wish to date Isabelle," Magnus accused and Simon looked away.

"Damn you both for not informing me of enough," Clary muttered.

"If you would leave your room and go out with us for a night, you would see it yourself," Simon told her. Clary looked at her clothes. "Come on, Magnus might get drunk and kiss Alec. Do you not want to see that, Clary?"

Clary stared at her clothes then smiled. "I do. I really do wanna see that."

* * *

Raphael pulled out his phone as it dinged and he looked down at the text message. He was sitting across Isabelle in the apartment patio. They were playing a card game while Jace and Jordan were looking over the balcony, sharing a cigarette. Jordan handed over the cigarette to Jace as he leaned on his elbows looking at the street before them.

"Magnus and Simon are coming," Raphael announced. Jace looked over his shoulder at Isabelle. She looked at him coldly. He faced forward with a slight smirk on his face. He hadn't told Alec about Isabelle's interest in Simon and he didn't feel the need to. Isabelle would tell him once there was actually something to say. "And Clary, they're bringing Clary." And with that, Jace's cigarette fell out of his fingers while he and Jordan watched it fall. The two stared at the red glow through the darkness.

"Jace, what the fuck?" Jordan said, defeated. Jace looked up at him, in surprise. "Why'd you do that?"

"Sorry," Jace apologized. "I'll give you one of mine." He turned around, leaning against the balcony ledge, and made eye contact with Isabelle, who was clearly amused. He huffed, walking towards the door, sliding it and stepping inside, slamming it a little more than he intended.

Alarmed now, Isabelle followed him inside. She closed the door and looked over her shoulder at Jace, who was now sitting on the couch, remote in hand, changing the channel.

"What is it?" Isabelle asked softly and sat beside him. He looked at the door to the balcony. "I locked it."

Jace looked at her, hesitating. "I'm just nervous."

"About Clary?" Jace nodded. "Why? I saw you talking to her all the time before. Or well, when you could … Why did you talk to her? I mean, when you were obviously something with Aline."

Isabelle scrunched up her nose. She didn't like to think of the girls he usually dated or was talking to, they usually hated her because of their friendship. And because she always found them to be people she couldn't hold a real conversation with - girls she couldn't become friends with.

Jace smiled a little. "I don't know. She was different. I just couldn't get caught by Sebastian." Isabelle rolled her eyes. "I hugged Clary once and Sebastian didn't talk to me for days." He paused. "I didn't realize until this week that every time I talked to her, someone was taking me away. Usually Aline. Whenever she would take me away from Clary, it was always to do something dirty like—"

Isabelle put a hand up. "Stop. Just stop," She shivered, feeling disgusted. "Yeah, well, you weren't as discreet as you think."

Jace looked over. "I am always discreet. I never show how I feel."

Isabelle laughed and Jace made a face at her. "Please. You're so easy to read. It's not so much what you're saying or looking like, it's what you do." Jace was quiet and she knew he didn't really want to say anything else about it. She leaned back into the couch, the two of them watching TV.

"So, you really like Simon?" Jace asked and Isabelle shrugged.

"No. I barely know him, he's just interesting," Isabelle said.

"Well, you could get him," Jace told her and she side-eyed him. "What? It's Simon."

The two looked towards the door as the knocks arrived.

"Go on," Isabelle told Jace. He shook his head. "When did you become such a pussy?" He frowned as she walked towards the door and opened it.

Isabelle smiled at the three as she opened the door.

"Hey, Magnus," She said, since he stood closest to the door. "Simon," She said, politely with a nod. "Hi, Clary," She said, moving a little so she could see Clary, who was hiding behind the two tall boys.

"Hi, gorgeous," Magnus said, stepping inside. Simon gave a smile and a nod as he walked past.

"Hey, Isabelle," Clary said, smiling up at her. Isabelle moved and Clary saw Jace sitting on the couch. He looked over at her and put a hand in the air.

"Hey, Clary," he said, even though Magnus and Simon were walking right past him to sit down. She smiled politely and then sat down.

Magnus looked at Clary and Simon, who were clinging to each other while Jace and Isabelle were hugging their arms. He grimaced at their awkwardness. "Dear Lord," Magnus mumbled to himself.


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N:**_ As promised, a lot of Clace in this chapter. It's gonna be a huge step for them. I know I haven't touched on Malec and Bat/Maia/Jordan have been missing but they'll be around very soon._

_Thank for your reviews, alerts & favorites! Thank you so much to Guest for your review! _

_Please leave me some reviews with your thoughts, PMs even. I would really love to know if you guys like or dislike where I'm heading in the story. Continue to make my days and leave me some feedback, please :)_

* * *

Simon closed the balcony door behind him, struggling to balance the three beers he was holding. He placed one in front of Clary, who was engrossed in Magnus's story. He sat beside Isabelle and held one out to her. She smiled taking it, mouthing a "thank you" and looked back at Magnus.

"So after a couple shots, Jace came out of Hodge's room holding this huge fake sword," Magnus told Clary and she laughed, looking at Simon, who nodded as confirmation that it was the truth. "Then he's joking around with Hodge, who was sitting on the couch, pretending to hit Hodge with it and Hodge was getting all upset saying 'Jace, I'm warning you'."

Clary looked at Jace, who was peeling off the paper of his finished beer. He looked up, smiling.

"You got him, didn't you?" she asked and he nodded.

She laughed, along with Simon, who was saying, "It was great. We were all dying, just rolling around on the floor laughing."

"Did you do it on purpose?" Clary asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jace shook his head, glancing at Clary upward, behind his hair which was covering his forehead. "You would think so but no, the sword really is just heavy." He shrugged. "I didn't lift it away from his toe quick enough."

"His toe?" Clary asked and turned around, where Hodge was walking from the kitchen to the couch. She caught him limping slightly and she roared with laughter.

Simon looked between Jace and Clary. He watched Jace staring at Clary, laughing along himself. Simon suppressed his smile by drinking his beer and made eye contact with Magnus, who was doing the same.

Clary composed herself, pulling her legs up, and sat Indian style. "Okay, what else?" She asked.

Jace thought, tapping his finger against the bottle, leaning back into his chair.

"What about the bizarreness with Kaelie and Mel?" Isabelle said, sitting up. She looked at Jace, who looked apprehensive.

"Wait, I don't know about this?" Magnus said, looking the two best friends. "Who are Kaelie and Mel?"

Jace stared at Isabelle for a moment then sat up straight to tell the story. "It was after you guys left with Maia. Well, they're friends of Jordan's. They came here so stoned and we were all sitting on the couch, talking and Kaelie became curious on who was the best kisser." Clary made a face. "I know, I don't even understand a topic like that." He looked at Isabelle. "Izzy, will you do the honors?"

"So," Isabelle said, with amusement on her face. "We were all kind of confused as to why Mel and Kaelie wanted to rank kissers but they started with Jace first, naturally."

"Very funny," Jace muttered and Isabelle shrugged with her right shoulder.

Clary smiled to herself. She hadn't been able to see the two interact with each other before. She only knew they were close but now she saw that they were like siblings.

"Mel asked Jace if he was a good kisser and Alec mumbled something about asking all the girls Jace has kissed, and then he heard Alec and told Jace to kiss Kaelie. He kept asking, he was basically begging!" Isabelle said and Clary was looking at her, not understanding why Isabelle acted like it was juicy gossip. "Kaelie is Mel's girlfriend."

"Ew!" Clary said immediately. Simon almost spit his drink out and was holding his mouth, concentrating on not doing so and Magnus looked at Jace.

"Were you publicly invited into a threesome?" Magnus asked and Jace turned his head to him, looking grossed out. "Did you do it?"

"No," Jace told him, shaking his head. "No, Magnus."

Magnus frowned. "Can I see this Kaelie and Mel?"

"No, they're like plastic people," Isabelle said, grimacing. "Good looking from afar, gross up close."

"Yeah, that's not a threesome you would wanna join," Magnus said, drinking his beer.

Jace laughed at Magnus now then looked back at Clary, who was chuckling, pulling her legs up and then hugging them, resting her chin on her knees. "So, what did you say?" Clary asked, looking right at him.

"Um," he said, prying his eyes away, looking back at his bottle, continuing to peel the paper off with his thumb. "I told them no and went to Hodge's room when Mel wouldn't stop. I don't know if Mel wanted me to do it so he could punch me in the face or if they really are just gross like that," Jace said, shivering a little. "It sobered me up, that's for sure." He looked up at Clary, his eyes smiling. Then, they became serious enough that she turned around and saw two people at the glass door.

The guy looked down at her, aware of the new female face, and he smiled in a way that made Clary uncomfortable.

"Hey, everybody!" he said and the girl behind caught sight of Clary too. She looked like she was scowling.

"Hey, Mel," Jace said, looking at him and then at the girl. "Hey, Kaelie."

"Hey, Jace," Kaelie said and Clary resisted the urge to cringe at her high, nails-against-the-chalkboard voice.

"Now, who is this?" Mel asked, looking down at Clary. She put up a hand awkwardly.

"I'm Clary," she said, and the two greeted her.

Clary looked at Magnus, who nodded at her, mouthing "threesomes".

"This is Simon and Magnus," Isabelle pointed.

They pulled up a seat next to Jace where Mel sat down and Kaelie sat on his lap. "So, what are we up to here? Card games? Truth or dare? Spin the bottle?"

The group looked at each other. Clary's phone dinged and she looked down at it, thanking the heavens that something was distracting her.

_Coming home late tonight?_ It was a text from Jocelyn. Clary took it as a sign that she had her way of getting out of any sexual shenanigans that the two plastics had in mind. She looked at Simon.

"Hey, that was my mom. Think you can take me home?" she asked and Simon nodded.

"Aw, leaving so soon?" Kaelie asked, smiling at her for the first time. Clary knew it was a smile that said "I'm so glad you're going".

"Yeah, sure. Let's—" Simon started but Jace stood up and everyone looked at him, including Clary, who sat across from him.

_No. He isn't._ Clary thought, staring up at Jace who looked down at her.

"I can take her," Jace said and Clary felt like she was set on fire.

"Um, you can?" Simon asked, hesitant. Jace nodded. "Okay," Simon said, slowly looking at Clary, who was still looking up at Jace. "Is that okay?" Simon asked and Clary finally snapped out of it. She stood up now.

"Oh, yeah, of course," she said, fumbling a little out of the plastic chair but played it off by holding onto the wall behind her. "Thanks for offering," she said, looking at Jace, who watched her. "Okay." She stood there awkwardly. "Bye," she looked around the table. Kaelie was glaring, Mel continued to look creepy, Magnus was grinning, Simon looked nervously at her, and Isabelle was looking at her with encouragement. She tilted her head a little, she wasn't sure why. Then she looked at Jace, who hadn't moved. "Um, Jace?"

"Oh," he said, finally making his way around the table. "I'll be back." He walked over to Clary, opening the door, leading her into the apartment with the light touch of his hand against her left shoulder blade. Her heart was pumping as he closed the door. "I'm sorry," he whispered, letting go of her, the spot where his warm hand was placed became startlingly cold and he was leaning down towards her a little. "I couldn't risk another 'just kiss her' offer."

Clary looked up at him and his eyes were genuinely worried that she was upset. "It's okay," she told him. "Really, thanks for offering."

He gave a nod, standing up straight, not leaning down towards her anymore. "Of course. No problem at all."

* * *

Isabelle, Simon and Magnus excused themselves politely, which left the couple outside for a while.

"Well," Isabelle said, sitting on the couch. "Jace said he's coming back but I really feel like he was lying," she told Alec. "Which is fine if he wasn't our ride home."

"Oh, I could bring you guys home," Simon suggested.

"You could?" Isabelle asked, looking to her left at him.

"Yeah, Jace said to ask you, Simon," Alec said, concentrating on playing the video game he was playing against Hodge. "He said you wouldn't mind."

"How polite of him," Isabelle muttered.

"I understand that he probably didn't want to risk encountering those two again," Simon said and she smiled at him. "But yeah, I can take you guys home. I have to take Magnus first but I know you live right by me."

"You do?" Alec asked, glancing over at him quickly and then back to the TV.

"Yeah. One time you were both just _wasted_, so Hodge brought you guys home," Simon said, giving a nod at Hodge, who paid no attention. "I went with him that night."

"Ah," Isabelle said, looking down, a little sad that she couldn't remember because of the circumstance of alcohol. "I don't remember that." She hated knowing she had been drunk enough, numerous times, that she couldn't remember how she got home. She looked up. "Well, come on Alec. Let's go before you get asked to be kissed."

With that, Alec stood up and gave the controller to Hodge. "That's my cue," Alec said, patting him on his back and walking towards the door, where Magnus was already waiting.

"Thanks for the hospitality, Hodge," Magnus said with a grin.

"Magnus, I appreciate it but if we're going to be seeing each other every day, you don't need to say that every night," Hodge said with a smile and Magnus shrugged. Alec chuckled as he and Magnus left out the front door.

Isabelle hugged Hodge and led the way in front Simon as they were leaving. She stopped when a girl was coming up the steps, after saying "hi" to Alec. She smiled. "Hey, Izzy," she said and Isabelle fought the reaction to scrunch up her nose. She hated when people she didn't know too well used her nickname. She didn't have obnoxious experiences with Seelie but she knew the word constantly used for her was cunning.

"Hey, Seelie," Isabelle said and walked past her.

"Wait, is Jace leaving too?" Seelie asked. Isabelle turned around to face her.

"No, he left," Isabelle said.

"Oh," Seelie looked disappointed. "He told me he'd be here tonight; he said he wanted to hang out. We talked about it all week."

"Oh," Isabelle said, crossing her arms now. Simon looked down at her, he could feel anger radiating off of her. "I'll tell him you came here looking for him."

"Okay," Seelie said, turning and walking away. "Thanks, Izzy!" She closed the apartment door.

Isabelle glared. "It's Isabelle, you peasant."

* * *

Clary looked into the backseat of Jace's car. It was incredibly clean and she made a mental note to never let him into her own car because it was filthy in comparison.

"You play guitar?" She asked, turning to face forward.

Jace nodded. "That I do."

"Nice," Clary replied.

"Um," Jace looked over at her. "Do you play anything?"

She shook her head even though he couldn't see. "Not really anymore. I played drums before because my brother did but it was only when he wasn't home and I wasn't getting caught."

Jace smiled to himself. "Well, then we will have to play together one day."

"You have drums?" Clary looked over.

"Alec does," Jace said. "So, basically yeah."

"I always wondered if you, Alec and Isabelle lived in the same house," Clary said, looking out the window, keeping her hands in her lap. She couldn't bear to actually look at Jace. She was already in his car.

"We don't, we're just neighbors," Jace explained. "We have been since forever, they're basically my siblings. Them and their little brother Max."

Jace looked over at Clary, who was nodding. He laughed a little.

"Do you have music on your phone or something?" Jace asked, holding up the USB cable.

"Oh, I don't know what to play," Clary said, quietly.

"Surprise me with shuffle. I'd like to hear what you listen to," He said, looking over to make eye contact with her.

Clary looked down at her bag, biting her bottom lip. She felt that music was so personal and she knew it sounded silly, it was just supposed to be music. But to her, music was showing what soothed your soul or sang the words you couldn't bear to tell anyone. And he was just asking her to play shuffle. Clary wanted to throw her iPod out of the window.

"And you're sure?" Clary asked, looking up at him. "What if I only have boy bands, girl groups and music that has air horns in it?"

Jace laughed and looked back at her. "I highly doubt that, Clary."

She took a deep breath and pressed shuffle.

"You're already winning, Fray," he said and she leaned back into her seat, letting the night air from the open window whip against her face, letting that be the only reminder that it was real life.

* * *

After listening to music in his car with Clary for twenty minutes past the time they arrived at her house, Jace drove off when she got inside, waving goodbye. He was humming to himself the last song that played which they listened to together as he turned the rounded corner into his street. He stopped, spotting Isabelle, who was sitting outside on the driveway. He could see her tense shoulders from a mile away. He parked his car and came out, cautiously.

"Izzy," he said, putting his hands up. "If you're pissed at me for leaving you, I thought you would like Simon taking you."

She stood up, dusting off her jeans. "So, Seelie arrived."

Jace stopped in his tracks and put his hands down. "Isabelle—"

"I thought you were going to see where it goes with Clary?"

"I am," Jace told her, simply. "I just didn't know that meant I couldn't speak to anyone else."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Please," she spat. "That's such a shitty excuse."

"Excuse to what?" he asked her, clearly confused as to why she was acting this way. "Please tell me why you're so upset, tell me why you keep pushing Clary."

"She's good for you."

"I know—"

"No," Isabelle said, shaking her head. "God, don't you wanna be happy?" she asked. He looked as if he had been slapped. "You go from girl to girl never actually taking them seriously, just always keeping it casual unless you get into an actual relationship and even then—"

"I'm not a cheater, Isabelle," he said, his voice stern.

"I was going to say you aren't even happy. I know you're not piece of shit, Jace," Isabelle said and Jace looked down. "It's like you're too scared to really commit to someone who actually could be good for you."

Jace peered at her. "I'm not the only one, Isabelle."

Isabelle gulped. "I'm working on it."

Jace sighed and threw his head back, looking at the sky. "I _am_ trying."

"Good," Isabelle told him, turning on her heel. "I'm just looking out for you," she said, looking back at him.

"I know," Jace said.

With that Isabelle opened the door and closed it behind her. Jace took a deep breath and walked to his front door, dragging his feet slowly. Isabelle wasn't aware that Jace was not only trying but he was just trying not to drown in everything Clary was.


	11. Chapter 9

**_A/N:_**_ I hope you all enjoyed the subtle Clace moments in the last chapter and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter that has pairs that haven't had much interaction yet. __Shout out to Songza (a music website/application) for making an appearance in here, I love you always._

**_Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts & favorites! Please leave some love and let me know what you guys are thinking, liking, whatever it may be. Reviews and feedback, please!_**

_Also, I wanted to shout out a couple stories. _**_First, my beta (pen name is ifyouknew) updated her story 'Unfortunate Events' & an awesome regular reviewer for this story (pen name is Queen Daenerys Targaryen) started a new story called 'The Bride of Flames'. Go check them out, both wonderful individuals and stories!_**

* * *

Jace glanced at Isabelle's bedroom door yet again. Every time he and Alec finished a video game round, he would look over his shoulder at the door across the hall from Alec's room.

After a dozen times of glancing over, Alec finally asked, "Did you and Izzy fight or something?"

"Kind of," Jace muttered. Then, as if a reaction to even talking about it, he looked over again. "She got upset at me."

"What stupidity did you commit?" Alec asked.

Jace clenched his jaw a little. "I'm not sure. She got really upset for still talking to Seelie." He looked to his left at Alec for a second. "She never got mad at me about it before."

Alec shook his head. "She feels differently about Clary."

"Obviously," Jace muttered. "She tore my head off last night. I'm having a hard time understanding why."

"Isabelle's wanted you with Clary since two years ago," Alec enlightened. "She thought you looked at her differently and Clary didn't grovel at your feet. Isabelle thought you needed that. I guess she still does."

Jace looked at her door. "She actually told me a couple nights ago that she wanted to be friends with Clary…"

Now it was Alec's turn to look at Jace and then Isabelle's door. It was rare of Isabelle to say things that showed any vulnerability, to show that she needed anybody but her family, which included Jace.

Jace looked at the ground before looking up at Alec.

Alec's eyebrows were furrowed together. "I'm always scared that she doesn't have enough friends and I get worried she only really hangs out with us," Alec voiced.

"I know," Jace whispered. "I didn't really realize she had said it until last night when I was trying to figure out why she was so upset." Alec finally looked forward. "Maybe more than before, she's getting kind of—"

"Lonely," Alec finished. He took a deep breath that was interrupted by the two jumping up and looking over at Isabelle's door, which was opened now.

Isabelle stared at them. Alec looked concerned. Jace was staring at her, his mouth open, his eyes literally jumping from excitement to weariness then back again.

She narrowed her eyes. "What?" They didn't answer. She rolled her eyes and began closing her door.

"Isabelle," Jace sang and ran while Alec followed. He cursed hearing the game end in brutal defeat because they hadn't paused it. Jace pushed Isabelle's door open and she stepped back, her mouth open in shock.

She looked at them and they returned to silence yet again.

"You guys are such freaks," She muttered and sat in front of her white vanity mirror, fixing up her hair that Jace had blown out of its place with his running.

"Izzy," Jace said, his voice as if he was talking to a little girl. Isabelle glared at him in the reflection of her mirror but it didn't stop him. "Do you wanna hear about when I brought Clary home?"

"You brought Clary home?" Alec asked, staring out the window.

Isabelle and Jace spun to stare at him.

"You were there. Remember? Simon brought us home," Isabelle said, looking a little scared for her brother.

Alec shook his head. "Sorry. I'm out of it."

Isabelle looked at Jace but Jace stared at Alec, a face of disbelief. "Get it together, Lightwood," Jace told him and Alec sighed, looking at the ceiling. "Anyway, we talked about music a lot, I told her that she should come over here because she used to play her brother's drums. And we listened to music; I asked to put her music on shuffle." Jace shrugged a little. "We didn't really talk and it was a little boring but we listened to music a while after we were already at her house."

Isabelle's eyes were smiling. "Just because you weren't making out doesn't make it boring, Jace." She grinned now. "But I'm happy. You were surprisingly polite on the ride home."

Jace looked around, confused as to if it was another insult towards him or something she genuinely liked.

Alec stared at Isabelle during the recounting of Jace's night and asked. "Wait," He said and they looked at him. "Where are _you_ going?"

Isabelle's eyes scanned the room, nervously.

Jace looked at Isabelle. She had her hair up in a bun and she was wearing a little makeup. She wore dark skinny jeans and a white sweater. He narrowed his eyes.

"Isabelle…" Jace said, raising an eyebrow.

Her phone dinged with the arrival of a text message and she flew onto her bed, kicking the two boys off onto the ground as she grasped onto her phone.

"Isabelle!" Alec said, incredulously.

"I'm hanging out with Simon," She confessed, getting up to check her hair again. She sighed and gave up. There were way too many strands out of place to fix it now.

Alec stared at her, his blue eyes wide. "Simon?! Simon Lewis?"

"We don't know another, Alec," Isabelle muttered and went to grab her bag. Jace ran for it and blocked her, holding the bag behind his back now. Isabelle glared and tried to reach over it for it and Jace raised it in the air. She groaned. "I'm just having coffee with Simon."

"Coffee?" Jace asked. "You don't even drink coffee."

"There are cupcakes there," Isabelle justified. "Come on, I have to go. He's already there."

"He's not even picking you up? Why wouldn't he pick you up for a date?" Alec asked, raising an eyebrow.

Isabelle sighed, now taking the opportunity to jump for her bag and snatch it out of Jace's hands while he was busy being amused by Alec.

"It's not a date!" Isabelle yelled, slamming the door closed.

Alec stared at the door, then at Jace. "Did you know about Simon Lewis?"

Jace's mouth opened, ready to say yes but the look on Alec's face convinced him otherwise. He closed his mouth and shook his head.

* * *

Clary was lying on the couch, her legs resting upward towards the top where Dorothea was resting in a ball. She was petting Dorothea, playing with her ears absentmindedly with an open book laying on her chest.

Maia was on the other side of the couch, her legs outstretched as she sat up, her laptop on her thighs. She was browsing the internet, the music blasting from the laptop.

Clary had chosen the playlist called 'Spine-Tingling Piano Serenades' on Songza, saying that she was in that mood so she warned them before coming over that she would settle for nothing less. Maia and Magnus agreed immediately, looking for some comfortable solace.

Magnus was sitting on the single chair on his own, sitting up straight with a book in his hands and concentration on his face. He looked over from his book to Clary, who was staring out the window that was beside the couch, watching the trees rustle.

"Thinking how this song pertains to your life?" Magnus asked, flipping the page.

Clary looked away from the window and stopped singing along to Almost Is Never Enough. She craned her neck up and looked at Magnus.

"Ha-ha," She told him.

Magnus smirked. "I wasn't joking and the lack of denial tells me yes." Clary sat up now and she leaned her head against Dorothea's. Magnus smiled when she didn't deny it and he put his book down. "So, that's all that happened?"

"Yes," Clary said. "Nothing more than listening to music. Sorry to disappoint your dirty little minds."

Maia shrugged. "I just wonder where all that sexual tension goes."

Magnus pointed. "I know."

"There is none," Clary told them. "It's just tension."

"Po-tay-to, po-tah-to," Magnus muttered. He looked at Clary then looked at Maia.

"Uh, so Mai," Clary started. "How has everything been with ya?"

"You basically were here one day, then left for California to see your family," Magnus added and Maia looked over from her laptop.

"Fine," Maia said, sighing. She put her laptop on the coffee table. "I left because I was literally stuck between them. I wasn't even in the situation anymore, I was stuck because they were so concerned with each other." Maia shook her head, her head down. "It was always 'Maia, is Bat okay? Is he mad at me?'" Clary resisted to laugh as Maia was imitating Jordan's voice. "And then Bat is all 'I hope Jordan doesn't think I'm mad at him. Maia, will you talk to him please?'"

"Great Jordan and Bat voices, let me just say," Magnus interrupted and Clary let out a laugh.

"So I left and texted both of them that they would have to figure it out their damn selves," Maia said, with the wave of her hand.

"You literally took the form of running away," Clary said, with a nod.

"I'm not going to be the middle man between the two of those women," Maia said and Clary laughed while Magnus smiled. "They said they talked and they'll tell me all about it tonight at Hodge's. I obviously had no idea what I was getting into." Maia looked at Magnus now. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Magnus said, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you had your sights set on Alec Lightwood," Maia smirked.

Magnus shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't tried any of my tricks yet." Magnus rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised if nothing happened. It is slim pickings for girls and guys out here."

"Amen," Maia and Clary voiced with a nod.

"Even just for friends," Clary muttered. "Thank goodness for you guys, let me just say. And Simon."

"Where is Simon?" Maia asked.

"I'm not sure," Clary said, thinking about it now. "I haven't talked to him which is a little weird. He tells me a nerdy fact every morning." The three shrugged.

Magnus stood up. "So," He started. "Coffee and a cupcake?"

"Yes!" Maia said, standing up. "Then let's rent a movie and cuddle on the couch."

Clary stood up, kissing Dorothea's head. "Who needs boyfriends? Honestly."

* * *

The three hopped into Clary's car while she drove to the nearest coffee shop. They filed out, Magnus and Maia talking while Clary led the way. They were approaching the back entrance, a white picket fence into the shop that had glass windows, seats outside in the back of the place and was thankfully not busy at that time of day, which was surprising. Clary looked up and stopped in her tracks, causing Maia and Magnus to bump into her.

"Clary—" Maia said while squinting. "Is that...?"

"Simon and Isabelle?" Magnus asked.

They watched the two talking and then their smiling that turned into laughing. They stood there unable to move, standing there and examining what was going on. They all snapped out of it once Simon got out of his chair to get something at the counter.

The three ran behind a tree and were sticking their heads out carefully to spy. Clary's phone went off and she reached into her back pocket. She slid her thumb across the screen without looking, she was hoping it was Simon, so he could let her know what was going on. Had he been dating Isabelle? Was this their first date? How did he even get Isabelle to go anywhere with him?

Clary looked at her phone and read the words_ Am I gonna see you later at Hodge's? _from a name she thought she had deleted off her phone. _Jace._ Her eyes got wide a little and she quickly shoved her phone back in her pocket. She looked at Magnus to make sure he wasn't grinning at her but she saw him looking at his phone too, texting someone back. Without meaning to, she looked at the screen. Maybe it's Simon, she thought. Her eyes got even wider when she read the name 'Alec Lightwood' and she audibly gasped. Magnus looked at Clary, no emotion on his face until he realized what she had just seen. She opened her mouth and Magnus's hand flew out to cover it. Clary looked at him angrily and shook her head to try and get free. He let go of her mouth and his eyes were pleading.

"Don't tell anyone," He mouthed and Clary looked at Maia, who had missed the whole interaction. She looked back at Magnus and nodded. The two of them sticking their pinkies out and knotting them together.


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N:** _So very glad people are finding interest in the other ships going on, this has a mix of them all. It's a long chapter, as a warning. _**_  
_**

_As always,** thank you so much for the reviews, alerts & favorites and the readers who click favorite author. It all means very much to me.** Shout out to those who are gracious enough to keep in contact with me through PM's and for the regular reviewers, it keeps me inspired and motivated._**_ Queen Daenerys Targaryen, xoxomco, ifyouknew, KyKat & AnnaW14 & yosmles- _**_Please keep your feedback coming!_

**_Guest - I love that you love the way that this is going. Thank you for taking the time to leave a review, I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

_I'll leave another A/N at the end of the chapter, enjoy!_

* * *

Jace sat in the Lightwood's living room, leaning back into the comfy couch that devoured him as he stared at the floor in thought, his left hand thumb nail pressed against his bottom lip.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and opened his messages. He smiled a little seeing Clary's response of '_Yeah, I'll be there'_ and nothing else. He enjoyed that she didn't give too much away about herself. He always felt like he was constantly trying to get to know her. He scrolled down and opened Seelie's messages. '_Hey! I'm at Hodge's and I saw Isabelle. She said you left already?' 'I stayed late to see if you were coming back, are you?' _He hadn't responded at all.

He had gone through it so many times in his head. Why was Isabelle so upset about him? About not just only Clary but about Seelie. He actually wasn't sure why he was talking to Seelie when he wanted to see where it could go with Clary. Isabelle had a valid question. Why _was_ he talking to Seelie in the first place? Was it because he didn't want to be disappointed if Clary didn't like him? _Pansy_, Jace thought to himself. He couldn't even get the guts to like a girl without a back up there to make his ego feel better. Now, he could see where Isabelle was coming from.

Jace could always see the distaste on Isabelle or Alec's face but it had never bothered him. He never felt like they were judging him - they were always just letting him be. But the way Isabelle looked at him the night before and her question of asking him if he wanted to be happy threw him off. Was he not happy? Did he not act happy? Jace groaned and leaned his hand back, the back of his head disappearing into the couch. He stared at the ceiling. I mean, he wasn't _unhappy_. He was just … coasting. He was careful and reckless all at the same time. He closed his eyes. He knew that these girls, who made it clear that they were just trying having a good time, weren't trying to bring him home to meet their parents or anything. He did have past relationships that were functioning and of good condition but Isabelle was right - there was still a piece of him missing in those relationships. The piece of him that isn't calm and collected, the part of him that been stubbornly set on acting like he was the definition of 'cool' - the part of him that was strictly just himself. It was a side of himself that only the Lightwoods, his dad and the very few close friends he kept that had seen. Never a girl he was dating.

"Are you dead?" A small voice asked him.

"No, Max," Jace said.

"The couch looks like it ate you," Max said and ran onto the couch, making the couch fully envelope Jace's face. He laughed and Jace pulled his face out. "Are you all going out tonight again?"

"We are," Jace said, with a nod. Max sulked. "How about we watch a movie tomorrow? I'll rent something. What do you wanna see?"

Max thought, smiling. "I don't know, I'll have to think real well." Jace laughed. "You guys are out so late this week."

"We've been coming around midnight, Max," Jace told him, laying on the couch now. "Not too late, right?"

"No, I mean Alec," Max said and Jace put his hands behind head.

"Alec? He sleeps first."

"No," Max said, shaking his head. "I saw him leaving late last night when I went to the bathroom. I tried to be quiet. I was pretending I was a spy."

Jace sat up now. "And he was leaving?" He was whispering.

"Yeah, I waited," Max whispered back. "He wasn't meeting you?"

Jace looked away now. "Um, maybe. Maybe he tried and I didn't wake up," He lied. Jace crossed his arms. It would explain why Alec was so out of it earlier that day.

"Ready?" Isabelle asked, walking into the room. "Hey, Max."

"Jace said we can watch a movie tomorrow and I can choose," Max said, with a grin as Jace stood up.

"I'll be here," Isabelle smiled.

Jace messed up Max's hair and smirked. "Later, kid."

Max didn't wave but reached over for the remote and turned the TV on loud.

"How was your date?" Jace asked, raising his eyebrows twice, suggestively.

"It wasn't a date," Isabelle told him, keeping her calm this time.

"Wait, Iz," Jace said, pulling on her forearm slightly. She stopped and looked up. "Um, thanks. You know, for knocking some sense into me last night."

Isabelle gave him a nod. "No problem. I don't want you to be gross and obnoxious forever, you know."

Jace pursed his lips together. "Of course."

* * *

"Why am I here, again?" Raphael asked. He was sitting in-between Bat and Jordan on the medium sized dark brown leather couch. The three met up at Bat's apartment for four days in a row and all they had accomplished was to level up in a couple video games. Raphael excluded.

"You are here," Bat started, still concentrating on the game. "To help me and Jordan sort things out."

"The only two words you say to each every day is 'wanna play?'" Raphael said, looking between them. "You don't even ask if you want to play a certain game, you just hold up the game and nod at each other." They were silent. "I could be doing something else. You guys are wasting my time."

"Really?" Jordan asked. "Please tell me about your abundant plans, Raphael." Jordan smiled a little.

Raphael glared. "That was uncalled for." He was getting nothing in return. "I'm leaving." He stood up now. "Just reminding you that the both of you have to meet Maia at Hodge's in an hour. I hope you get your feelings sorted out by then."

"Wait," Jordan called out, pausing the game while Bat said, "Hey!"

Jordan looked over at Bat and sighed. "We need to get this over with." He looked back at Raphael. "Come here and sit, please. I'm sorry I said you had no life."

"You actually didn't say_ that_ but thanks," Raphael said, sitting back in his spot. He closed his eyes and flicked his two hands at them. "Now, go."

Bat gave Raphael a look before he spit out, "Please don't say you're sorry."

Jordan looked surprised. "I-"

"I don't know if you were actually going to say you were sorry or if you weren't even sorry at all but just don't use those words."

"Um," Jordan looked at Raphael, who still his eyes closed. "But what if I _feel_ sorry?" Bat shook his head. "Look, I'm going to ignore what you just said about being sorry because I am sorry, Bat. What kind of friend doesn't see that one of his best friends likes someone? I shouldn't have just gone and been so forward with her."

Bat shook his head, a little angry now. "Are you a mind reader, Jordan?"

"Um-" Jordan started.

"Don't answer that," Raphael finally spoke.

"How would you know I even liked Maia?" Bat asked then looked down, shaking his head. "I really didn't show it at all. Raphael was surprised when I told him. There's no way for you to have known." He paused. "And you two knowing that I liked her isn't supposed to change you two liking each other." He looked at Jordan, who was looking down. "You know now and you two feel the same about each other, right?" Jordan didn't answer. "It's okay," Bat sighed. "Don't worry about me and don't be sorry. I'm not mad or upset or anything, J. I feel nothing bad towards you two."

Jordan looked up at the use of his nickname.

"I just want _us_ to be okay," Bat muttered.

Raphael stifled a laugh and Bat glared at him even though Raphael wasn't able to see.

Jordan nodded. "I just want us to be okay too," He told him. "I don't want us to change. I mean, I like Maia a lot but you're important to me."

Bat picked up his controller and smiled. "Let us proceed."

Raphael opened his eyes now and rolled them. "Four days to get to that? Ay dios mio," He muttered.

"I'm glad we won't have any awkwardness either. I mean, liking the same girl and all of us hanging out would've just been weird," Jordan said, with a laugh.

Bat laughed along then promptly stopped. "What do you mean would've?"

"With liking Maia," Jordan said, not looking. "I mean, you don't, right?"

"I didn't say that," Bat said quietly. Jordan froze. "Just because you're with her doesn't mean I can turn my feelings off, Jordan."

Jordan looked over at him and stared. "Then how are we supposed to be okay? How are we supposed to go back to normal?" They stared each other.

Raphael leaned back into the couch and put a hand to this forehead. "So close."

* * *

"Magnus," Clary hissed, holding onto his arm. "Tell me what is going on, please. I'm begging. I'm pleading."

Magnus looked at Maia, who was out of range from hearing and was in a rush to get inside. They were in the apartment complex parking lot and he pulled Clary to the side walk.

"I honestly don't know," he said, shaking his head. "We were talking on the patio one night and we started texting."

"So you're friends?" Clary asked.

"We also meet at about three in the morning for the past two nights," Magnus said, giving her a nervous smile.

Clary smiled now, shaking her head in disbelief. "Wow. You're good. Even my brother thinks so."

"Do I know your brother?" Magnus asked, confused.

"Oh! No, I was talking to him and he said this," Clary said, putting her hands out, looking away, squinting as she thought of the exact words. "He said, 'Magnus. I like him. He's a great example of a bi-sexual guy, you know? He's sassy but still masculine and he just doesn't care about what anyone thinks because he's fabulous either way.' Then he waved like this," Clary said, waving a hand in the air while Magnus stood before her, trying not to laugh. "Then he said 'He's great. You tell him I said that'," Clary said. mocking her brothers voice.

She stared at him blankly as if she was in shock that she did that in the first place with impressions and all.

"Thank you and thank you to Jonathan," Magnus gleamed. "But I honestly wasn't expecting _this_ though. I mean, nothing has happened, surprisingly enough – surprised at myself is what I mean." The two heard a door slam and they saw Simon smiling at them close-mouthed, waving. They glared.

He dropped his smile and slowed his pace. "Okay?" He said, looking between them. "Did I miss something? Am I public enemy number one, now?"

"I don't know, did we miss anything?" Clary asked, her eyebrows were raised.

"Did –" His eyes got wide. "Wait, is this about-"

"Isabelle? Yes!" Magnus said, throwing his hands up. "Have you been hiding this from us? How long have you two been something?"

Simon jumped a little in excitement, he looked completely blown away. "Oh, God, I was going to text you guys but I felt like this had to be something you talked about in person, you know?" He was talking so fast he was accidently spitting. "I mean, it's _insane_. It's me and Isabelle Lightwood going to get coffee."

"Did you kiss her?" Magnus asked, enthralled in the story now.

Clary shook her head but still looked at Simon. "Always the first question."

"What? No," Simon said, making quick movements of his hands sliding past each other in an air, making it look a deformed 'x'. "We just went as friends. She asked me when I dropped them off yesterday and Alec went inside."

"Isabelle Lightwood," Clary said as she and Magnus began to clap their hands in applause. The three looked to their left as three doors slammed.

"Hey," Isabelle said, waving. The two groups meshed together and stood awkwardly far from the people they were involved with. They walked in silence to the apartment.

* * *

"So, what exactly happens in this game?" Clary asked, leaned forward, elbows on her knees.

"Well," Alec said. "Here," He gave Clary the controller. "This is-"

The two looked over at Jace who called Clary's name.

He was holding two beers and leaned his head towards the balcony door.

"Sorry," Alec said, taking the controller back from Clary's hands. "You're being summoned." He grinned.

Clary narrowed her eyes at him jokingly then looked at Jace, who had opened the door, waiting for her. She walked over, passed him, careful not to touch him with her elbow as she slipped through. He offered her the beer and she took it, sitting down.

"So," Jace plopped into the seat across from her. "What'd you do today?"

"I was with Maia and Magnus, mostly. I talked to my brother," Clary thought. "And I cuddled with my dog." She chose to leave out the part with Simon and Isabelle.

"Lucky dog," Jace told her and Clary's expression went sour. He noted not to do that again.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I was with Alec the whole day. We caught up with some good video game playing," Jace said with a nod. He looked around and pressed his lips together. He didn't think they'd meet more awkwardness after last night. But he did realize that they hadn't talked much then at all. "I was thinking about the music you played. I liked -," Jace was open-mouthed, thinking. Clary imagined a bug flying right into it. "- the fifth song you played. I really liked that one. When I bring you home tonight, I really wanna-"

"You're taking me home again?" Clary asked, interrupting him.

Jace felt his face go hot a little. He was thankful that it was getting dark out. "If you're okay with that. I really wanted to listen to some more."

"I can make you a CD, you know," She offered.

He grinned so wide his eyes disappeared. "Okay," he said, then drank some of his beer. He put it down, swallowed and said with a smirk, "I would still like to bring you home though, if that's okay."

She was fighting a smile. "Yes, that's okay."

They both looked away from each other when the door slid open. The girl was staring at Jace.

"Jace!" She exclaimed. "I'm so glad I caught you today. I missed you last night, you know," She said and went over to give him a hug.

Still in shock at Seelie's unexpected appearance, Jace only patted her back in response but looked at Clary, who smiled at him; her eyes had a hint of amusement in them.

"Um," Jace started. "Seelie, this is Clary. Clary, Seelie."

Seelie smiled sarcastically at Clary and Clary smiled, awkward close-mouthed, at her.

"I'll let you two catch up," Clary said, getting up. Jace stared at her, jaw slightly dropped. "Want a beer, Seelie? I haven't had any yet."

"Sure!" Seelie said, as Clary slid it over. Quietly and quickly, Clary left and Jace stared at the door, only slightly feeling Seelie hanging onto his arm.

* * *

_**A/N:** I know, I'm being a tease with the Clace stuff but I **promise** that there is tons of Clary and Jace in the next chapter because I've covered other ships so far, so it's their turn next. I realize that this story might end up being longer than I planned because these ships are taking their time, hope you guys don't mind. ****__Please leave some love and let me know what you guys are thinking, what you enjoy, are anxious about. Reviews and feedback, please!_


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: **_There's a lot of Clary & Jace narrative in this chapter. __I'll keep the rest of my comments it at the bottom so please read it there! _

_Thank you to those who have alerted, favorited and have reviewed! __Shout out to lovely __****__Queen Daenerys Targaryen & KyKat. ****__Queen Daenerys Targaryen has updated her story Silk & Iron (formerly titled The Bride of Flames) which you guys should check out if you haven't already!_

_****__**Guest: I hope you like what happens in this chapter, thank you for the review :)**_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Clary shut the door behind her and she felt like she was moving in slow motion. Her mind was racing a mile a minute. She only had a few seconds to really feel what just happened. _I missed you last night,_ Seelie had said.

If she faced the glass door, Jace would see her. If she turned her face just a little to the right, the group would see her expression and if she stood there motionless, they would definitely notice. She had a couple seconds to feel the disappointment and the very slight devastation her heart was feeling. She felt like someone had punched her in the stomach, stealing the air from her lungs. She felt angry that this wasn't the first time she felt like this and that Jace was also the cause of it then. She felt like an idiot for thinking for a second that he wasn't doing whatever it was that he did, with another. She should have _known_. She had to push away the disappointment of her thinking that, for just a moment, he was concentrated on her - but it was only that, only a moment. A fleeting one at that. Clary turned to face the couch of people and took in a deep breath, erasing any negative emotion that was roaming on her face. She smiled as she sat beside Magnus, who was looking at her in concern.

"Are you-"

"What are we playing here?" Clary asked, leaning forward and ignoring Magnus's almost question. She looked at Magnus and gave a nod reassuringly. She leaned into him and he nodded in return.

"They just finished playing a stupid game," Isabelle remarked, leaning back into the couch.

Alec's face contorted a little. "It wasn't stupid, Isabelle."

Isabelle sighed and sat up, looking over at Clary. "Clary," She said and got the attention of the red head. Isabelle smiled. "Would you like to take a shot?"

Magnus looked between the two of them. "Um, can I join in this?"

"Me too," Maia chimed in from the dining room table. She was leaning towards Bat as he was telling her a story. Everyone noticed that Jordan and Raphael were absent and Bat didn't have much to say in reply.

Clary looked at Isabelle, the two making eye contact. Her blue eyes were kind and smiling but Clary had distinctly remembered the way they sometimes looked like daggers, making someone feel as if they were completely insignificant. Clary thanked the heavens that she had never been on the receiving end of that latter look.

"Sure," Clary said, smiling while she and Isabelle got up to walk into the kitchen.

* * *

Jace had only said four words to Seelie since she sat down. They were "I had to leave" in response to questions asking why he wasn't there last night. He only looked over at her once and it was in disgust. He let her hold his arm, and put her hand on his thigh but he barely felt anything. Since she stepped out into the balcony, it was as if he had felt nothing, seen nothing but Clary and when she disappeared away from the glass his mind was only thinking of explanations and ways that he could recover from this. He sat up straight seeing Clary and Isabelle walk towards the kitchen. He stood up, his arm snatching its way out of Seelie's grip.

"Jace?" She asked, loud enough that he snapped out of his reverie. He looked down and she was seething. "What are you _doing_?"

"Uh, Seelie. Let's just go back to ... not talking." He paused and looked back up at Isabelle and Clary. "At all."

"Talking? Like you're dumping me from _talking_ to you?"

Jace made a face. "Well, don't say that. That just sounds dumb."

"Because it is," Seelie said, standing up. She looked over at the kitchen. Jace looked at her, watching her thoughts start to formulate. He could've sworn he saw her smirk and flames rise up in her eyes. _Evil,_ he thought. "Is this because of her? Clary, was it?"

"Yeah," Jace answered, honestly. He was tired of trying to not be obvious about his attraction to her.

Seelie laughed. "Jace, _that_ girl isn't going to be what you want in a couple weeks. Hell, a couple days. You'll get tired or bored of her when she falls for you and you'll move on." Seelie shrugged. "Or come back to me," She said, moving around him whispering in his ear before she passed. "Just like you always have."

Jace shivered for no other reason than revulsion.

Seelie saw this and mistook it for something else. She smirked. "See you later, Jace." And with that he watched her say her good-bye and he could hear the apartment door close.

Jace rushed to the balcony door, slid it open and yelled "Isabelle" louder than he wanted to.

Isabelle and Clary turned around, with their furrowed eyebrows. Jace cleared his throat, "Isabelle, may I have a word with you on the balcony?"

Clary laughed a little at how formal he was being. The two put their now empty shot glasses down as Magnus was already filling up his and Maia's.

Isabelle walked over mumbling, "You may." The two walked, staying out of sight of the glass door.

"Why are you getting Clary drunk?" Jace asked, throwing his hands in the air.

Isabelle watched his hands drop and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not getting her _drunk_. I'm trying to get her to loosen up so you two can just stop thinking so much around each other."

Jace's face relaxed in surprise. "Oh," He took a step back. "So you're not trying to get back at me for Seelie being here? I swear I didn't invite her."

"No," Isabelle said, crossing her arms. "Unless Clary is an angry drunk." Jace looked away, eyes wide, imagining how that would end up. "And I know you didn't contact Seelie."

Jace looked back at her then nodded. He smiled a little. "Hm. A drunk Clary."

She shoved him. "This is NOT a reason for you to kiss or grope her."

Jace's jaw dropped. "Isabelle. Who do you think I am?" Isabelle didn't look amused. "Really, I would never." He peaked inside. "Clary looks like she isn't afraid to punch the face, so."

* * *

The girls had spent their whole night taking shots in Hodge's room, the door closed and locked after Jace had walked in, laughing at the girls for dancing along to videos of boy bands in the 90s. It wasn't as if the guys couldn't hear them singing, laughing and falling over.

"It's different having girls having their own fun, not hanging around here looking bored," Bat commented.

"Yeah, well, none of these girls are trying to get into Jace's pants," Alec mumbled.

Jace scowled while Simon held back a laugh.

"I like it," Hodge said, looking at Magnus, who sat beside him. "Finally, it feels comfortable around here."

"Here here," Jace said, putting his beer in the air, the boys all clanking it while they sat back, listening to the girls screaming lyrics. They looked up as they finally came filing out.

"Was that 5 Seconds of Swim, Isabelle?" Alec asked.

She shot him a dirty look. "It's 5 Seconds of Summer, Alec."

Jace looked at Alec, who was frowning. "Just stop," Jace told him as Alec sulked.

"Simon?" Jace looked up as Clary was at the door, looking at Simon who stood up and followed her outside.

* * *

"So, you and Jace seem," Simon raised his eyebrows. "Good." He and Clary faced the chairs against the edge of the balcony, so they could look up at the night sky. "I mean, judging from the pre-Seelie incident." After the girls (and Magnus) started taking their initial shots, the girls sans Magnus took the whole bottle and hid in Hodge's room leaving them completely isolated from the boys that fawned after them for the rest of the night.

Clary laughed a little and shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know. You never know what Jace Wayland is up to, yaknow." Simon didn't laugh at her comment. He wasn't sure if she was joking or completely serious.

He stared at her. She was tapping her foot and picking at her nail polished thumb. She bit her bottom lip when Simon didn't reply to her and she was staring at the ground like she was concentrating on reading something off of it.

He remembered the Clary from two years ago, one that seemed like a different person from the one sitting beside him now. That Clary seemed like she had no motivation to live, she seemed like she was going through the motions and was never actually _there_ and present with the people surrounding her. This Clary was stronger in presence, more inspired – she was drunk, albeit. She seemed to be completely herself, as if she refound her whole being over the years that passed - she looked like she was finally alive. Or maybe it was because he never knew her at all back then and it felt odd to realize they were connected at a different time of their lives. Now, Simon couldn't imagine Clary not being his friend in any future he imagined.

"Clary," Simon said, quietly. "Were you heartbroken last time?"

Clary's eyes furrowed together as she stared at the ground. She looked over, only at Simon's shoes not wanting to make eye contact. She didn't want to see the pity or the understanding as to why she was so back and forth with how she acted around Jace. "Yeah, a little bit. I don't know if that is the right word for what it was. _Heartbroken_ is a bit extreme." She paused. "I was disappointed and it was the first time I felt like so ... _stupid_." She laughed like she was defeated and could only fix it by laughing it off. "I felt crazy."

Simon didn't say a word. He knew there were no words in reply to what she had said. He let silence fill between them for a few minutes.

"You know, literally being around you two makes me smile. It's disgusting. You two have this presence and you two are so painfully awkward that it hurts," Simon said, shaking his head with his eyes close. "And it's not just because you guys are awkward, it's because you can tell there's something that tethers you two together. Everyone can feel everything what goes on."

Clary looked over and sucked air in between her teeth. "I guess everyone but us."

"That's because you two are freaking out in your own minds that you can't see it," Simon laughed.

"Well, from the outside, will my past be repeating itself?"

Simon's face fell. "I don't know, Clary," he whispered. "I don't know if he likes you and I don't even know if you will let yourself like him," Simon said, with a shrug. "Even though deep down I believe or I'd like to think that you two like each other a bit. I just know something is _there_."

"Simon. That didn't get me far last time," Clary said, stubbornly.

"Fate seems to be giving you another chance, Clary," Simon told her. "Maybe you should embrace it a little."

"And if it fails horribly and burns up in flames?"

Simon put an arm around Clary and pulled her into him. "That's what we're here for." He rested his chin on the top of her head. "If it happens, we'll all go back to our old lives because right now, we're all taking these steps towards something. You, me, Maia and Magnus, probably. Maybe Raphael is next, who knows." He felt Clary nod and he let go. "I know this sounds absurd, who am I to ask you this? But I really just want you to _try_. Be friends with him or something. It would really be a waste for you two to become strangers who refuse to acknowledge each other and the weird cosmic connection you two have."

Clary smiled a little at him then she looked down, her face dropping. Her heart was beating fast and she felt like she couldn't get a decent breath in. The possibilities entering her mind were all painful. She closed her eyes while simultaneously forcing herself to take in a deep breath. She opened her eyes and gave a nod. "Yeah." She looked at Simon. "I'll try."

The two turned around when they heard the door opening and Jace was opening it with only enough space that his head could fit.

"Sorry," He looked apologetic, ready to retreat back.

"No, it's okay," Clary said quickly before he could leave. He froze and she smiled a little, making him do the same. "What's up?"

"I think Alec wanted to head home pretty soon," Jace said. Clary looked away for a second remembering what Alec had been doing the past two nights. "Do you still mind me bringing you home?"

Simon looked at Clary, surprised. He smiled when he looked away.

"I don't mind," Clary told Jace.

"Um, I can bring Alec and Isabelle, if they don't mind," Simon said, tentatively. It was Clary's turn to look and grin at him.

"Oh, I don't think they would, Java Joe," Jace said, smirking at Simon, who reddened at his nickname making Clary laugh aloud.

Simon got up from his chair and pulled Clary up, holding her until he was sure she wasn't going to sway. "Um, can I just have one more shot?" She asked, looking up at Jace when she stood before him, with her index finger in the air.

He laughed. "Take as many as you'd like."

She nodded and walked in as he let her pass. "Two more to that one then," She muttered then yelled out, "Isabelle! Shot!"

* * *

**A/N: **_How did you like the chapter?! I know there wasn't much dialogue between Clary and Jace but I felt like there was a lot established between them within themselves in this and they can't turn back now. The ships really are taking their time but I hope nobody minds it, I really wanted it to have a real life feel for what is going on - the usual struggles that people go through._

**_Anyway, please review with what you guys think - about how the ships are going, if it has that real life feel & anything you like in the story. I'd really love to know what readers are thinking about the chapter. Let me know & leave me some feedback, please! Help provide me with some motivation :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter & I'll try to write up the next one soon._**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: **_**Thank you thank you thank you to those who did alerts, favorites & reviews!** Shout out to **Guest, Ta****ileaLightwoodHerondale, KyKat, AnnaW14, and ishipwessa** for taking the time to leave reviews._

**_Guest: Thank you for your review, really hope you like this chapter!_**

_Also, I'd like to shout out a story that had me hooked so quickly, it's TOO good. Check out **'Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop' by TheClassyImmortal** if you haven't done so already. If you love coffee shop atmospheres like I do, you'll be interested already and will love it._

**___Enjoy!_**

* * *

Jace peeked at Clary, who was sitting relaxed in the passenger seat. She was slouching down, the top of her head only reaching the middle of the seat and her feet disappeared under the dashboard. Jace held back a laugh, smiling to himself. She had her whole hand out the window, that was rolled all the way down and she wasn't even moving it. She just let the wind throw her hand around and she was singing along quietly to the music. They hadn't talked much because he figured she was trying to contain her intoxication considering the three shots that she and Isabelle intended on taking became five in a matter of minutes. Clary looked over at him and glared jokingly when she saw him smiling then she sat up, her hair now getting thrown around in her face as the wind blew.

His mind went back to the music that he was thoroughly enjoying, yet again. It started with Billy Joel to James Morrison to The Hives to Souls of Mischief then The Kooks.

Jace looked forward, one hand on the steering wheel while they drove down the empty 2 A.M freeway. "You're fucking cool, you know that?" She made a face hearing the word 'cool'.

Clary looked over at him like he was crazy. She laughed. "I'm cool? No. That's you, I believe." Jace didn't answer. "So you know you're cool?"

"I can be cool," He said, chuckling while she rolled her eyes at his ego. "But you're _cool_." Clary shook her head and called him crazy. "So, you weren't popular or anything? I mean, really, I'd say your music enough was going to make you some friends. At least some fake ones."

"How flattering and awful," Clary muttered. "I don't know," She said, shifting in her seat. "I didn't pay attention too much if I was being cool or not. I just kind of – was."

"You just were? That's conceited."

"No," Clary said, quickly making Jace smirk. "I was just, I don't know, myself. That sounds weird. I was just never trying to fit in, even if I did. If I made a connection with someone, we would be acquaintances or friends. Simple as that."

Jace glanced at her. "Really? Why?" She looked at him, offended. "I mean, why not try to fit in?"

Clary looked straight ahead. "I never saw the point. There's so much shit going on in everyday lives that I never understood why I would take the time out of figuring out more important stuff just to concentrate on how I wanted to seem like to people." Jace watched Clary as she shrugged a little. "Life's complicated enough already. There's no point in hiding who you are and liking what you like, whatever it may be, no matter how opposite they are from each other. Right?"

She looked over at Jace when he didn't answer and they reached a stop light. She looked right into his eyes - something she didn't do often. At least not for long. A part of her wanted to turn away but her conversation with Simon, and of course, the little help from her drinking made her not care. It made her not care enough that she was freely letting him into her world.

Jace stared into her eyes. They were a little heavily lidded but he knew she was _there_, she was aware that they were locked in eye contact. He saw the reflection of the light from the now green stoplight on her face. They turned away from each other as he stepped on the gas.

"I wish I could do that," He whispered so low that Clary turned her attention to him. He cleared his throat. "You should teach me how to be like that."

"To be like what?" Clary asked.

"Like someone who doesn't rely on what people think of them," Jace admitted. "I'm conscious all the time unless it's the Lightwoods. Even people I've known for years." Jace kept his eyes on the road giving Clary a moment to stare at him. "It's tiring. I think I'm ready to not care about that."

* * *

Jace and Clary looked up at Clary's house once he parked. They sat in silence listening to the music, the only sound otherwise being the engine.

"I'm not really ready to go home yet to an empty house," Jace broke the silence. "Mind if we listen like last night?"

Clary shook her head. "I don't mind." Jace nodded into the dark. "I have a better idea," Clary said, looking over. "To the playground?"

He turned the key from the ignition immediately and smiled at her. "Sure." He opened his door. "Bring your iPod." He walked to his trunk and opened it as Clary closed her door. His head appeared from behind it. "Is this one okay with you?" He asked, holding up a black v-neck sweater.

"Oh," Clary said, waving her hand no. "I don't wanna take your sweater, won't you be cold?"

He held up a plain black hoodie. "Got it covered," He said, waiting for her answer.

"Um," Clary said, biting her bottom lip, nervously. _Wearing Jace's clothes, what has life come to? _"The sweater, please."_  
_

He grinned behind the trunk where she couldn't see until she plucked the sweater from his hands, pulled it over her head, putting it on. They both looked down to her mid-thigh where the sweater ended.

"Hm," Jace said. "Fits well, at least."

She fought the urge to smile.

* * *

"So, have I ever met your brother and I was just intoxicated or?" Jace asked while he and Clary walked side by side to the park, a couple streets away from her house.

"No," Clary told him. "He visits sometimes but usually we're home those days. I'm selfish with him." Jace laughed. "Now, my brother, he is _cool_. He's like the epitome of a cool person."

"Acts cool or is cool?" Jace asked.

"Is cool. He oozes coolness," Clary said and Jace smiled at how admirably she was talking about him. "But he doesn't _act_ cool, like he's too cool for you or something. He's warm. Not cold blooded like me."

"You're cold blooded?" Jace asked, surprised.

"Well, not like that, not like a reptile," Clary said, laughing a little. "Like, cold. Emotionally. Or well, as I seem."

Jace's face softened as he looked at her. She kept her head down but he could see the way she was nervously holding onto the edges of the sleeves of his sweater.

"No, I get it," Jace said. "The seeming like you're cold. I understand that."

Clary didn't look up. "I hate that about myself sometimes," She whispered then continued, "My brother isn't like that. He's open, and friendly and unafraid. Of life. You know, like he's just not scared of what it might do to him, no matter if that means pain or not. He got that from our mom."

"You didn't?" Jace asked, seeing the playground over the horizon of the hill they were walking up on.

"I'm a lot like my mom but I didn't get that. I get the coldness from my dad," Clary admitted. It was the most Jace had heard her talk. He had a hard time not staring at her. "He never learned to care though, to get past the coldness." She finally looked up at him. "I'm trying to." He didn't reply, he just stared and she did for a moment too until she looked down, tucking her hair behind her ear. "So. You said you didn't wanna go home to an empty house?"

"Yup," Jace said simply and she looked up at him, annoyed. He looked taken aback.

"I just shared details of my cold cold soul to you," She said and he frowned a little. She laughed. "Seriously though, it's your turn."

"Oh, um," Jace hesitated and watched Clary run to the swings, falling onto one. He made a noise when he saw her almost slip off until she grabbed onto the chains. He took a deep breath, realizing he didn't breathe until she was securely sitting down. He sat down beside her as she pushed off the ground. He was staring at his shoes. He had never really talked about his home life at all. Barely to Isabelle and Alec except for a few needed moments but never a conversation based on it. He looked at her, tentatively.

"I'm waiting." She swung past him, her hair flying.

Jace took a deep breath. "Well, my dad is never really home. He has a business so he doesn't spend much time anywhere but the office," Jace said, pushing off the ground lightly. "No Mom. I mean, I have a mom but might as well not." He pursed his lips, struggling to find words to describe what he meant, getting frustrated at himself for it. "I don't know how to say it."

"No. I get that," She told him and he gave a nod. It was only four words but he felt secure knowing she knew exactly the words he meant to say. "How do you feel about your dad?"

Jace looked over at her and scrunched his nose. "I feel like I'm in therapy."

"That's what friends are though," Clary said, as if it was a fact. "I mean, if I didn't have friends, I would be way more fucked up."

Jace smirked. "Yeah, I guess. I mean I don't talk about things like this with Isabelle and Alec but without them, I'd be a lost cause." Clary didn't say anything, just continued to swing. "My dad. Uh, I love my dad. We spent tons of time together when I was young but as I got older and he knew I started having friends and just being a teenager, he felt that it was okay to be absent a lot, which I understand." Jace pushed to swing higher now. "I'm not mad at him, I just miss him a lot."

Clary looked at him and her eyes said it all. That she understood where he was coming from, that she understood that he felt empty but didn't put the blame on anyone. She understood that feeling empty could drive someone to confusion if you didn't know where to place it.

"You know, Clary," he said, slowing down to a stop. "I don't do ... this." He put his hands in front of him.

"You don't go on the swings?" She asked and he looked at her to see her grinning.

"No, this," Jace said and the amusement left her face knowing he was serious. "I don't really talk with anyone about these things."

He looked over at her. She stopped herself and when she looked up, her eyes were smiling in comfort. "Well, I'm glad you finally have a friend to talk to," She said and pushed off the ground again. "I'll be around, Jace."

He smiled and pushed off too. His smile fell when the word 'friend' resounded in his mind. _Friend._ She mentioned them being friends twice. He slowly looked over at her, her red hair flying in the wind, her eyes closed as the brisk wind hit her face. He looked around, a little panicked. _Is this being friend zoned? I wouldn't know. _He gasped out loud a little. _Oh my God, is she going to say I'm like her brother?_

"Oh, the music!" Clary said, digging into her pocket. "Since that's all you use me for, my music. Being my fake friend for it and all that," She joked and he chuckled. He stared unapologetically.

He looked forward, looking out at the grass that was laid out before them. He shrugged. _Hell, if I get to spend time with her, I'll take it._

* * *

Jace parked his car, leaning back against the head rest. He kept his eyes open and stared at the sun starting to rise in an orange yellow line, the rest of the sky fading from blue to black. He grinned to himself, not caring if he looked like an idiot. Nobody was out there anyway. He saw a glimpse of a car turn the corner behind him and he looked through his peripherals. The car parked in front of the Lightwood house and Jace's eyebrows went up. He watched as the door opened and a leg stepped out of it. His eyes got wide and he got out of his car, closing the door as quietly as he could. He walked to the Lightwood driveway and stood there.

As Alec was stepping out of the passenger seat, Magnus was looking at Alec, laughing. He looked past him for a moment and his smile dropped so quickly it would've been scary if Jace wasn't so shocked. Seeing this, Alec turned around and got out of the car, looking right at Jace.

"Jace?"

"Alec?" Jace asked, confused._  
_

"What are you doing out at this time?" Alec looked around.

"What are _you_ doing out at this time?"

Alec glared now. "Stop repeating what I'm saying."

"Well, I think my questions are more valid than yours," Jace told him.

Alec sighed in annoyance. He looked back at Magnus, who was looking away, trying to ignore the awkwardness of Jace and Alec. "Bye, Magnus," Alec said, closing the door.

Magnus rolled down the window, saying, "Bye, Jace!"

Alec turned to glare at Magnus, who looked rueful now.

"Bye, Magnus," Jace said, with a single wave of his hand. With that, Magnus drove off and Alec made his way towards his front door. "So, no explanation?"

"No," Alec grumbled and closed the door behind him. Jace stared in disbelief.

"I," He turned towards his own house. "I am so confused."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, finally.**

**Please leave some reviews and feedback :) I really wanna know what you guys thought of the chapter - if you enjoyed it, if you liked the Clary and Jace conversations & of course, the snippet of Jace finding out about Magnus.**


	15. Chapter 13

_**A/N:** So very sorry about this being the longest I haven't updated but I had the worst (it's still lingering) case of writer's block. It took me a week and a half to just write bits and pieces of this chapter. I pushed through it and it finally came together but I'm still a bit weary of it._

_Anyway, **thaank you to those who reviewed, favorited and alerted!** Shout out to **xoxomco, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, KyKat & The Classy Immortal** for their lovely reviews. _

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Jace," Isabelle said, setting her plate of breakfast on the dining room table. "Why are you so surprised? You know Alec likes men."

"Isabelle!" Alec yelled. Isabelle shrugged, looking at Jace, who sat across from her.

"I know," Jace said, eating a mouthful of his pancake. "But I didn't know about _Magnus_."

"Well, seeing that nobody other than our family knows of my sexual orientation, I rather not go declaring it," Alec told them, bitterly.

"Declaring it? You don't need to declare it! We're your family!" Jace said, his food on the brink of being spit out as he talked. "I am so offended."

Alec and Isabelle rolled their eyes. "Like you don't have secrets," Isabelle muttered.

"Oh, you wanna hear my secrets? All my dirty little secrets?" Jace asked, raising an eyebrow.

Isabelle put her right hand up. "No, we're eating."

Alec looked at Jace. "Fine. I'm sorry, okay?"

"Hey," Isabelle whined, throwing a balled up napkin at him.

"Sorry to both of you! It's not like it's been long. No one even knows and nothing is even going on," Alec shrugged. "Well, Clary knows. Magnus told her but no one else, okay? As of right now, we're friends."

"Yeah, who both have an interest in men," Isabelle remarked. Jace laughed as Alec threw the tissue back at her hitting her in the forehead. "I am just saying," Isabelle looked up from her food. "That if you and Magnus did decide to not be 'just friends'," She said, using air quotes. "I think that's a good thing. I like Magnus and I think he's good for you," Isabelle pointed a fork at Alec.

"I think Magnus is the only one you've approved for me, Isabelle," Alec said, with a small smile on his face.

"Well, everyone you liked before sucked so," Isabelle responded, with no remorse.

Alec's small smile was gone as he looked up at the ceiling. "Well, I approve of Simon. He's nice."

"That's definitely the first time you've approved for Isabelle," Jace looked at Alec.

"Well, everyone else was dangerous," Alec said, just as Isabelle had. "Or stupid."

"Or hot," Isabelle grinned. Alec rolled his eyes. "What about you and Clary? _Friends_?"

"I mean, I don't wanna be," Jace said honestly, making Alec chuckle. "But yeah, I think we are officially friends." Jace stared at his food. "I might even be stuck in that category."

* * *

"Wow, you're _cool_," Maia teased, pushing Clary's shoulder a little.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Please. Let's not forget that I was the only one falling over in Hodge's room last night." She shook her head in disbelief, staring at the black metal patio table they were gathered around. "I feel like I've never talked so much in my life." Clary put her hands over her face.

"You talk all the time," Simon said, absent-mindedly.

"Thanks," Clary glared through her fingers.

"I mean, you talk enough," Simon corrected.

"You already told her she talks too much," Magnus pointed out.

Simon ignored this and continued to look at Clary. "What I mean to say is that you two are finally friends who talk, instead of just sitting there, staring everywhere but each other."

"I agree, the alcohol did you two good so don't be embarrassed about it," Maia said, leaning back into her seat.

Clary made a face thinking of the details she had spilled to Jace, but she blinked and looked away remembering the way he had admitted that she was only one he could talk to in that way. She looked up now. "Enough about me and Jace-"

"Finally the words 'me and Jace' come out of your mouth!" Magnus said, raising his arms up in triumph. Maia clapped while Simon didn't and only smiled at her.

"Okay, okay. We didn't create this Sunday catch up just to talk about _me and Jace_. Who is next?" Clary asked, looking around.

Before their group departed the night before, they huddled together, whispering the updates of their lives. With the lack of time, they all agreed to meet at Clary's to sit in her small back yard patio every Sunday morning to recount the events of their week if their lives became too busy because this fact was fast approaching. Silence filled the air while Maia stared at her shoes, Magnus leaned his head back, enjoying the morning breeze and Simon stared at Dorothea, who was lying on the tiled covered ground on her side next to the garden Jocelyn had set up.

"Fine, I'll go," Simon said, breaking the silence. They looked up at him. "I had early lunch -"

"That's called brunch," Magnus interrupted. They shot him a glare. "Fine. Go on."

"With Isabelle Lightwood," Simon said, with finality.

They stared at him. "That's it?" Clary asked. "That's all you're gonna give us?" Simon gave a nod. "We could've told you that about yourself. We stalked you behind a tree."

Simon's shoulders fell. "I don't know what to explain."

"Explain what you guys talked about. Did she flirt with you? I mean, she's the one that asked you out," Maia said, up to date on the Isabelle news.

"I really don't know if she flirted with me, I couldn't tell," Simon said, looking uncomfortable. "And we talked about, well, anything." His friends still looked unimpressed. "First, we talked about how Alec and Jace were acting bizarre yesterday morning but she didn't elaborate. She just said it was nice to hang out with anyone other than them since she doesn't really have friends apart from them." Simon scratched his head. "We talked about what classes we were taking. Did you know we all go to the same school?"

"Yes," Clary said and they turned their attention to her. "Deductive reasoning, you know. Because-"

"You're such a stalker," Magnus told her and Clary pouted as they looked back to Simon.

"I don't know what else," Simon said, frustrated now. "I can't remember." They all rolled their eyes and looked away, missing the moment Simon let out the breath he was holding. In all honesty, they did talk about all that but they also discussed ways they could get Clary and Jace to face their feelings. Isabelle felt it was an effort on both sides and she didn't want anyone but them two knowing that they were playing cupid just because they both _thought _that Clary and Jace liked each other.

"Fine, next," Magnus said, looking at Maia.

Maia now stared off. "I actually have no idea what's going on. I don't know if Jordan and I are a thing right now, he hasn't talked to me since I told him that he and Bat have to meet me and be okay with each other." Maia rolled her eyes. "Which they aren't. Apparently, they almost were okay but the whole issue of liking me came up and Bat said that feelings don't disappear." Maia leaned back into her seat. "That didn't sit too well with Jordan."

"Jordan is asking Bat to immediately stop liking you?" Simon asked. Maia nodded. "How is that possible? We're not robots with feeling switches."

Maia finally looked up and at Simon. "I know."

"I mean," Clary said, seeing that Maia was obviously upset. "I see where Jordan is coming from even though it's a little-"

"Crazy?" Maia asked. Clary nodded a little. "Well, that's what Raphael was doing last night. He was trying to explain to Jordan that Bat can't turn his feelings off. They don't mean anything at this point but Bat has to work on … not having them? Wow. That really does sound crazy."

"Maia," Magnus started. They were all struggling to find words of comfort for Maia because they knew that the push and pull of Jordan and Bat was hurting her more than she cared to express. But there was nothing that could have been said or nothing they can do about the situation.

"It's okay," Maia told them, smiling sadly a little. "I'm meeting with Raphael in an hour to see if we can create a game plan or something. Or you know, scout out a girl for Bat."

Clary smiled at Maia's ability to still have a sense of humor on the topic.

"What about you?" Maia asked, looking at Magnus, who initially looked taken off guard. "Still interested in Alec Lightwood?"

Magnus looked at Clary, who stared at her nails to avoid her eyes giving anything away.

"He's still a joy to look at," Magnus said with a grin and a tone that made Simon and Maia laugh. It hid the fact that he didn't actual answer but just changed the topic. Magnus looked to Clary, who was smirking now.

They all looked towards the glass patio door as they heard the doorbell ring. Clary got up to walk to the door but Jocelyn appeared, waving a hand that she would answer. She opened it and Clary could not hide her shock when Jace was on the other side.

"Holyyy shit," Maia said, leaning over, almost falling off her chair.

Magnus sat speechless, his eyes wide.

Simon got up and stood beside Clary, a look identical to Clary's shocked one. "Oh my God," Simon mumbled, as Isabelle walked up beside Jace. Jocelyn gave them a hug, probably telling them it had been so long since she had seen them, how they looked a little more grown up compared to two years ago. Then she turned around and the three of them, looked right into the patio.

"What a way to start Sunday catch ups," Magnus commented.

"Clary, did you know?" Maia asked. Clary shook her head as they were fast approaching. "Well, I hope it's still the four of us. And Raphael, maybe." They looked at her for a moment and she shrugged. "I know it's selfish but I regret nothing." Then the door opened and Simon and Clary stepped back away from it as if the door to their bubble had burst open and they didn't know how to react.

Jace looked at Clary and smiled awkwardly. She did the same.

"Hey. Hi," He said with a wave.

"Hey. Hi," Clary replied and looked away when he greeted everyone else, Isabelle echoing his hello's.

"I thought it'd be okay for them to join you," Jocelyn said, with a smile.

Clary stared at her.

"Ookay," Jocelyn said, walking away.

"So, what's up?" Isabelle said, with a smile.

"We actually," Magnus said, grabbing his light jacket. "Well, I had to go." Magnus looked up and made eye contact with Jace. Jace's gaze was steady on him but not upset.

"Me too. I'm gonna go meet Raphael," Maia said, standing up, hugging Isabelle goodbye and touching Jace on the shoulder to follow Magnus after he said bye.

Clary watched as they left and she looked back at Jace. She looked around a little, shifting awkwardly, bit her bottom lip then raised her eyebrows. "Um, so."

"Oh," Jace said, snapping out of it. "I came here, and Isabelle tagged along," He side-eyed Isabelle as he dug through his back pocket. "To bring you this," He said, the iPod in the palm of his hand. "It was in my jacket pocket."

Clary looked relieved. "I thought we left it at the park," She said, reaching out for it. "Thank you." She held it against her, "You didn't need to bring it over though. Sorry that you did."

"Really? If I were you, I wouldn't be able to live a day without it," Jace said, simply. "And I – well, we didn't mind."

"Yeah, we didn't mind," Isabelle chimed, grinning while Jace looked at her, unhappy with her presence. "What are you guys doing today?"

Clary looked to Simon to answer this time. "We were just gonna hang around here today. Sunday is when I usually come here and just bother Jocelyn and Dorothea."

Jace nodded, his mouth making a move to open so he could say something.

"You guys wanna hang out today?" Isabelle asked and Jace's mouth slammed shut, wincing as if it hurt him.

"Um, Isabelle," Jace said, quietly. "We have the movie with Max. I promised him."

"I don't think Max will mind going to the theater," Isabelle said, only Jace seeing through her innocent act. Now he knew why she insisted on dropping the iPod off to Clary and inviting herself to go with. Isabelle turned her gaze to Clary and Simon, who could see that this was not Jace's intention on coming over.

"Oh, I don't-" Clary started.

"Sure," Simon answered and it was Clary's turn to look at Simon in shock. Simon looked down at Clary and smiled. "It'll be fun."

"I-" Clary looked down at her pajama pants and worn out t-shirt she was wearing. "I should change then."

"We'll sit in the kitchen with your mom," Isabelle said and went into the house, Jace staring at her as if he was still confused as to what just happened.

He looked at Clary, cleared his throat then went inside.

Clary looked at Simon. "It'll be fun," He said, as if he was also trying to convince himself.

Clary groaned and began cleaning up the patio table that was cluttered with coffee mugs.

"I thought you were friends?"

"We are," Clary peaked behind her to see if they were still by the door. "But not, I don't know, not the 'hang out the whole day' friends."

"Whatever, Carrie Bradshaw," Simon said, taking some mugs from her. "Hey, hi," He mocked.

"Why you even know The Carrie Diaries that well is shocking, Simon. Shocking," Clary spat, walking inside.

* * *

"Who are you? Sebastian Kydd? Hey, hi," Isabelle said, making her voice deep as she and Jace quickly whispered to each other before they reached the kitchen.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jace muttered.

"Shut up, Jace. We watched that whole season together, remember?" Isabelle said, walking faster, leaving him to scrunch his nose in defeat.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! It'll definitely inspire me if you guys let me know what you think. I'm going to try to write up a chapter soon since I felt like this one wasn't quite enough. Leave some reviews & feedback, please :)**


	16. Chapter 14

_**A/N:** The writer's block has been frustrating lately but I finally had a good run at writing and this ended up being the longest chapter in this story so far. So, not to make it any longer, I'll try to make this A/N short._

_**Thank you so very much to those who alerted, favorited and reviewed!** I wanted to start PMing people who would favorite & alert chapters but I've missed so many already, I just wanna give my absolute thanks. Shout out to **KyKat, AnnaW14** (for your wonderful advice and help as well!) and** ifyouknew** (I LOVED all the gifs you added along to your review. Awesome) for your lovely reviews!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Jace leaned towards Isabelle and whispered quietly enough that it wouldn't reach to the back seat where Clary and Simon sat. "Does it not remotely bother you that Simon looks a little like Max?"

Isabelle gasped, looking at him with scorn. "Don't you ever say that again."

Jace chuckled and shrugged. "I mean, they practically wear the same glasses." Isabelle glared and then looked out the window as their mom let Max out of the front door and he walked towards the car. He opened the back door and slid in, while he and Simon stared at each other. Jace laughed out loud now while Isabelle pushed him and tried to forget everything he had just said to her, convincing herself that Jace was just trying to get back at her.

"Hey Max," Isabelle said, turning around and smiling at him. "This is Simon and Clary." Max looked up at the two and the three smiled at each other cordially. "So, what movie did you wanna watch?"

"Oh, I don't wanna watch a movie," Max said simply.

Jace looked back at him. "What do you mean, Max? I thought you wanted that today."

"I'm out of the house," Max said, as if it was a fact. "We could watch a movie at home, I would like to do something fun."

Clary covered her lips, which were forming into a smile, and Simon looked up at Jace, grinning.

"The man has a point," Simon said as Jace kept looking at Max, raising an eyebrow now.

"I feel very deceived," Jace stated.

"Something fun," Isabelle whispered. "What did you have in mind?" Isabelle asked, hesitantly. "Nothing Mom would disapprove of."

Isabelle stared at the mechanical bull and the kids flying into the air in the line of long trampolines behind it. Her eyes widened. This wasn't what she was imagining when Max uttered the unfamiliar words 'JumpStreet'.

"Relax, Izzy," Jace said, amused, and put a hand on her shoulder. "This will be fun." He walked forward to join Clary at the entrance counter.

Isabelle gasped when rowdy teenagers were jumping and doing flips next to a kid jumping by himself. She looked to her left when teens screamed, crashing into each other in a bounce house. She was reaching out to grab Max's arm but she turned to her left, feeling a hand lightly touching her shoulder. She looked up at Simon after looking at his hand.

He smiled watching Max run right up to Jace, getting on his tip toes to try and see what was going on.

"He'll have fun, it's okay," Simon told her and Isabelle felt the tension in her shoulders ease.

She smiled a little. "Okay," she whispered. She looked forward at Jace, who picked up Max from his midsection, carrying him like he was a football. Isabelle looked upward, taking a deep breath.

* * *

"Izzy and Jace never let me hang out with their friends," Max told Clary, looking up at her as Jace put him down.

"Really?" Clary asked, looking at Jace, who stared at Max, his eyes widening a moment in shock. "Why not?"

Max shrugged. He obviously didn't care much about it. He was just stating facts. "I don't know. But it's nice." He ran towards the foam pit and Clary looked at Jace, who looked sheepish.

"I hadn't realized that," Jace admitted.

"It's okay," Clary said, trying to comfort him. "He didn't mind."

"Yeah, but," Jace said, and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Seeing that he was shaken by Max's comment, Clary put a hand on his forearm and he looked at her. "You've got time to change that. This is a good start."

Jace stared into her eyes as if he was trying to read them. Starting to border uncomfortable, Clary let go of his arm and Jace looked away.

"Where's Max?" Isabelle asked, walking quickly with Simon to catch up with them.

"The foam pit," Clary pointed.

"The what?!" Isabelle asked, alarmed.

"Relax, Isabelle. It's not the 'sharp nails and broken glass' pit," Jace said as she glared at him, the four of them walking up the steps while Max yelled for them to 'hurry up!'.

"What are these?" Clary asked, looking at the pool of different colored shaped foam boxes. She kneeled to squeeze one of them. Max followed suit and did the same, while Jace held onto the back of his shirt so he wouldn't unexpectedly fall in. Isabelle winked at the teenage male attendant who looked as if he was going to reprimand them for breaking the 'only two people allowed at a time' rule that was on the sign in front of the gate before letting you inside.

Clary and Max stood up, stepping away from the edge. Jace smirked and pretended to push Max in. Isabelle glared seeing that Max wasn't enjoying this and she shoved Jace, grabbing Max's arm so he wouldn't go in with him. But she hadn't seen Clary who was directly in front of Jace and was crashed right into, the two of them screaming as they disappeared into the pit.

Isabelle's mouth turned into an 'o' while Simon laughed, covering his mouth and Max, a little more blatant, pointed at what can only be seen from them - which was Jace's back.

"I'm so sorry, Clary!" Isabelle yelled her apology.

"It's okay," Clary said, her words muffled, lost and unheard because she was basically eating Jace's t-shirt.

"Oh, God. I'm sorry, Clary. I felt my shoulder hit you," Jace apologized. He lifted himself enough so that she could take a deep breath.

She nodded as much as she could. "Yes, my face," Clary told him. He gasped and looked down at her to check if she was visibly hurt, his chest falling onto her face.

He pushed himself off a little again. "Sorry," He muttered, his eyebrows furrowing as he was obviously trying to push her off but was only sinking in more because of the foam. "This shit is like quick sand."

"Um, do you need help?" She could feel him struggling to push away from her but his hands only proceeded to sink in.

"No," He said, stubbornly. She sighed.

Clary's looked around awkwardly even though all she could really see was Jace's black t-shirt. All she could smell was Jace's cologne. She tried to focus on the foam square corners poking into her back very lightly instead of the fact that Jace was crushing her with his own body. She knew Magnus would have fainted from dirty thoughts and excitement. Finally, she felt Jace make progress and his weight began to shift to the side. Not knowing exactly what to do, she went against his wishes for her to not help him and she pushed him off very slightly, making him fall onto his back.

"Thank you," Jace said, politely.

Clary felt her heart pounding, finally able to breathe in air that didn't smell like Jace into her lungs. "You're welcome," she told him. The two of them were lying on their backs, the employee smirking as he was turned away.

Jace stared at the ceiling, his eyes wide, distraught over the way he was crushing her. He closed his eyes and he could still smell her hair, lingering and clouding his senses. It made him forget for a few moments that she was basically attached to him. He couldn't help but smile a little.

Clary stared at the ceiling. She was sure that her face was red because of what had happened and that she couldn't stop thinking that there wasn't a part of Jace that wasn't covering her. She rolled her eyes and closed them, hearing Magnus's maniacal laugh in her mind.

* * *

Isabelle was grinning while Simon shook his head at her, his laugh and Max's finally settling down. After they saw Jace struggling, the three ran, not wanting to get in trouble.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Simon asked.

Isabelle laughed. "No. I really didn't. I wouldn't purposely do that to Clary."

"Send her into a full body embrace?" Simon asked, amused.

"Yes," Isabelle laughed. "I didn't plan on that. But I'm sure it has broken some physical boundaries they've been trying not to cross."

"Ew, I hope they won't be all over each other now," Simon said and flinched a little, knowing that if Clary was there, she would've slapped him, since it was highly unlikely she would drape herself onto a boy.

"Please," Isabelle said. "I'm sure they're going to pretend like it never happened."

* * *

Jace extended a hand towards Clary as she tried to pull herself up onto the ledge.

"No tips?" Jace asked the employee, who was very obviously laughing at them, while he was making his way carefully when they were still in the pit.

"Nope," the employee answered and Jace breathed angrily out of his nose.

Finally, he had grabbed onto the side of the ledge and hopped on. He waited patiently for Clary to catch up then held a hand out.

She looked up, took it and he pulled her out.

"Who knew foam pits were so difficult," Clary muttered.

"I know. This is very dangerous for children," Jace said, then looked pointedly at the employee.

"It's only difficult when you struggle," he told Jace simply, then muttered, "Or are laid on top of someone."

Jace looked away, shaking his head. "I'm gonna kill Isabelle."

* * *

"Your sister tells me that you read mangas?" Simon asked, looking down at Max while they made their way to the trampolines.

Max looked up, excited. "Yeah, do you read any?"

Simon smiled at his reaction. Isabelle walked before them trying to ignore what Jace had said to her about them looking so alike.

"I do," Simon said, with a nod. "What do you read?"

"Um," Max looked away, thinking. "Naruto, Dragonball and Trigun."

"Nice, all good ones. Clary has my Naruto mangas right now. You could always borrow from us, if you want."

"Clary reads mangas too?" Simon nodded in response. "Jace and Izzy are so lucky they have cool friends," Max muttered and followed to climb onto the trampoline that Isabelle was already jumping on.

Isabelle turned around and looked at Simon. She reached a hand out for him and he took it, climbing on and holding his arms out to find balance.

"This makes me miss gymnastics," Isabelle thought, out loud. "I used to be a gymnast when I was younger."

"Oh, I know," Simon said and she spun to face him, tilting her head. "Or well, I mean, I remember. When you did gymnastics."

"I stopped like 6 years ago," Isabelle whispered but he heard.

"I know," Simon said and began to jump, looking like he was nervous but trying to get a hang of it.

Isabelle stared at Simon while he went towards Max.

She hadn't realized that she knew Simon that long. She remembered him vaguely but not enough to know who he was until just a few years ago when he wasn't just some kid in her classes. He became a mutual acquaintance. Somebody she never really spoke to but gave a friendly smile to. She felt a pull in her heart, remembering who she was before. Never committing, never even liking anyone and only having friends aside from her family so she could just have a good time. Isabelle flinched. She was trying so hard to change that any reminder she got from other people of who she was made her at least a little upset.

"Isabelle!" Max yelled and proceeded to show her how high he could jump.

She laughed and clapped her hands. Then she started to jog slightly towards Max and Simon. It was an awful idea. Losing control because of the trampoline, Isabelle began to run faster and couldn't stop. She saw Simon's eyes get wide as he saw how fast she was going and she saw him close his eyes and scrunch his face before she completely crashed into him, knocking him back.

"Ah, sweet revenge," Jace said, loud enough that Isabelle fell to the side, off of Simon. She looked over at Jace, who was laughing and Clary, who had an expression of sympathy, as they walked over.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, rubbing her arm that had crashed onto the edge of the trampoline.

Simon rearranged his glasses. "It's okay, it's just your karma." Isabelle laughed.

* * *

"Hope you had fun, Max," Clary said, poking her head into the car.

"Today was fun, Max. Good idea." Simon was beside Clary, their heads barely fitting in the window. He looked at Isabelle and grinned. "Bye, Izzy."

"Bye, Simon," she said, giving a wave from the passenger seat.

"See you later, Isabelle," Clary said, with a smile that made her eyes disappear. Isabelle blushed when she looked forward.

The two pulled their heads of the car. "I'm gonna head out. I'll text you when I get home," Simon told Clary, hugging her. He waved at Jace, who was waiting to walk Clary to her door. Clary waved Simon goodbye, then turned to face Jace.

"You don't—"

"I want to," Jace interrupted her, his smile crooked. The two began to walk but Jace abruptly stopped. "Oh, wait." He ran to his car with no further explanation and ran back, breathing a little hard. "Here. You said you would make me one so I made you one." He handed her a CD. "Sorry that it doesn't have a case," he said, shifting awkwardly.

Clary looked down at the CD and smiled broadly. "A mix?" He nodded. "Thank you," she said, staring at it in her hands. Jace wrote down with a black sharpie 'To Clary, From Jace.' "Why is there a '1' on the bottom?"

Jace shrugged a little. "I figured we'll be making each other CD's so it would be best to number them," he said seriously.

"Right," Clary said, trying not to smile at how sincere he sounded. "Wait," She ran to her door and he followed. "Wait here," she said and opened the door to her house, leaving it open. She ran upstairs and stampeded down. She was out of breath when she handed the CD over.

Jace took it and his eyes immediately went to the 'For Jace' that was written in purple sharpie.

"You can add the '1'," She said and he smiled up at her.

* * *

"Yeah, Isabelle really_ thrust_ you two into an awful situation," Magnus said, with a snicker.

"Magnus." Clary was in bed, laying down, her feet up against the wall while she and Magnus talked on the phone.

"It must've been literally hot. With all that built up sexual tension and touching bodies."

Clary sighed.

"Okay fine, you don't want to tell me about public sexual rendezvous," Magnus said, changing the subject. "Maia called me earlier, told me that Raphael made some progress with Jordan. He thinks that Jordan just needs a few days to get over it but he hasn't talked to Maia yet. He's fucking it up, that boy. But Maia said that the amount of times Raphael said 'ay dios mio' is enough to get her through a couple days of being sad."

Clary groaned. "I'm about to send Jordan an angry worded text."

"Go for it," Magnus said, sounding like he was preoccupied doing something else. "It won't help. This is something they need to go through on their own, their sad little emotional three-way."

"What did you do today?" Clary asked.

"I slept," Magnus told her. "These early morning outings with Alec are really starting to take a toll on me."

"I'm sure," Clary said and she knew Magnus could hear her smirk.

"Honestly, Clary. Nothing has happened. I would tell you, believe me."

Clary sat up on her bed now. "But, why?" Magnus was silent. "I mean, you've told me of your past relationships and it isn't quite as tame as what is going on with you and Alec."

Magnus took a few moments, staring at his cat that sat across from him on the couch. "I like just talking with Alec," Magnus said, softly. "I like just being in his company, just like you and Jace and Simon and Isabelle, I guess. We just like being with that person. It doesn't need all the other stuff."

"Ah, I get that," Clary said, quietly.

After a minute of silence, Magnus shrugged. "The only reason I'm asking you guys if anyone kisses or anything is because everyone is so aesthetically appealing beside each other, I can't help but think about it."

Clary laughed, pulling the covers over herself and laying to the left, staring at the CD. She smiled at the words 'For Clary, From Jace' and she slid it into her laptop to play.

* * *

The door of the red Audi A7 opened and two feet stepped out in tall black stiletto heels. After slamming the door shut, the breeze was the only sound that could be other than the click of the heels against the pavement.

Sebastian finally looked up from the TV after the second ring of the door bell and he scrunched his nose, looking at the screen while he walked. He ran to the door and he threw it open, not bothering to look through the peep hole and thinking it was just a solicitor.

His eyes got wide and his hand slipped from the door knob. "Seelie?" He looked around to see if she was with anybody.

Seelie smiled slowly and she took her aviator sunglasses off. "Hi, Sebastian."

"Aline isn't here," Sebastian told her.

She laughed a little. "I wasn't looking for Aline. I was looking for you."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you up to?"

"I just wanted to talk," Seelie said, amused.

"Very cute, Seelie," Sebastian said, not buying it. "What do you want?"

Seelie tilted her chin up, looking malicious. "Your help."

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you enjoyed the chapter! _**_I wanted to note that in the next chapter, there's going to be a time jump of a couple weeks. Leave s_**_**ome reviews, feedback & inspiration, please :)**_


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N:** _Okay, so I punched writer's block in the face last night & this morning. I feel like this a huge chapter so I really hope you enjoy. It says it in the chapter but the time jump will be four weeks ahead from the last chapter._

_Thank you to those who reviewed, favorited & alerted! Awesome, all of you. Shout out to **xoxomco, KyKat, AnnaW14** and **xSweetSouthx** for your reviews that fueled my ideas and writing, thank you so very much for the motivation._

******Enjoy!**

* * *

Clary walked up the stone walkway that led to Jace's front door. She rang the door bell and looked over at the Lightwood house while she waited, enjoying the overcast and cold temperatures that morning.

Jace's shoulders jumped a little when the doorbell rang and he rolled out of bed. He opened the door to see Clary in green flannel pajama pants, a heather gray sweater and her hair up in a messy bun. She smiled close-mouthed, with her sleepy eyes closed and her head tilting back a little.

"Good morning, sunshine" Jace said, smiling at her appearance. "Did you wear that to bed last night?"

"Yes," Clary responded. She looked at his white t-shirt and black basketball shorts. "Did you?"

"Mhm," Jace nodded. "I just got out of bed, I haven't even brushed my teeth yet." He blew air towards her and she covered her mouth with a sweater covered hand. "Kidding," Jace said, moving over so she could go inside. "Or not." He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue while she rushed past him.

"Did you get all the ingredients last night?" Clary asked, in a serious tone.

"Yes, master," Jace muttered, sitting on the couch while Clary made her way to the kitchen counter, rolling her eyes at the nickname. "What's with you, why so grumpy?"

"It is too early to be up on Saturday when we all got home late last night," Clary mumbled. "The grandma in me needs some sleep."

"Grandma's wake up early," Jace told her, picking up his guitar and strumming. "Besides, you should blame Jordan and Raphael. They're the ones who said lunch is at noon."

"That's because they want two Thanksgiving meals," Clary said, getting all her Spiced Pumpkin cupcake ingredients together. The group decided to do an early Thanksgiving day the weekend before the actual holiday since Maia, Jordan and Bat were leaving the day before Thanksgiving to celebrate with their families.

"And to think about a week ago, we hadn't thought of this wonderful event," Jace said and Clary gave a nod.

It was only a week ago that Maia, Jordan and Bat had finally started to hang out again. In that time, Jordan took another week of not talking to Maia, which of course they had to work through because she was furious with him for doing it in the first place. Maia and Raphael had begun their plan to find Bat a girl by bringing a girl every time they all hung out, which Bat asked them to stop doing. Which they didn't.

"I agree with Jordan and Raphael about having two Thanksgiving meals." Jace added. "What is Thanksgiving if we aren't waking up early? Don't you watch the parade? You scrooge."

Clary took a second to look at him. "That is for Christmas."

"There's an early morning parade for that too," Jace said and Clary didn't reply. Jace stopped playing for a moment. "But really, you're a little more than cranky this morning. Are you okay?"

Clary froze for a moment and stopped pouring the flour into a huge metal bowl. "I had a fight with Magnus last night actually."

Jace sat up straight. "Are you guys okay now?"

Clary continued to pour. "Yeah. I mean, I think so. It ended okay. I'm just thinking about the things he said."

"What did he say?" Jace asked and Clary made sure not to look at him.

"Just things that hit home," Clary mumbled.

_"Is your Jace in bed and ready to sleep?" Magnus asked, sitting on the couch, looking at his own phone while Clary walked down the stairs, her fingers rapidly typing a text._

_Clary looked at him, with a raised right eyebrow. "That's got some attitude in it." Magnus shrugged. She sat on the couch now, tucking her feet underneath her. "Am I missing something?"_

_"Clary," Magnus said, putting his phone to the side now. "Have you and Jace not hung out every single day since your little Jumpstreet day?" Clary nodded. "That's four straight weeks of hanging out."_

_Clary was confused. She didn't understand what Magnus was trying to say. "I mean, some days we don't..." But for the most part, she did see Jace every day. He was either hanging out with her at her house after classes or she was hanging out with Isabelle at the Lightwoods and Jace would be there with Alec. If they were hanging out with their group of friends, they didn't spend a moment together but Jace kept up with his routine of bringing her home and them talking in the playground. If they didn't see each other that day, they talked for hours on the phone. It had zoomed them past awkward to best friends._

_Magnus rolled his eyes._

_"Okay," Clary said, slowly. "Are you mad at me?"_

_"I am frustrated at you," Magnus said and Clary made a small noise. "At you and Jace, actually."_

_Clary sat up now. "Wait. What did me or Jace do to you, Magnus?"_

_"It's the lack of what you're doing," Magnus said, not making eye contact with her._

_Clary was starting to get annoyed at the way he was talking. "Okay. What are we not doing?"_

_"Not being together," Magnus muttered. "It's so frustrating. It's become annoying."_

_Clary glared. "Magnus, I can't just say 'Hey. I like you. Let's be together forever and ever.'"_

_Magnus peered at her. "That's what you should be saying. Exactly that."_

_"I have no idea if you're being sarcastic or serious. There's so much sass that you're passing the line of endearing."_

_"Why can't you just do it, Clary?"_

_"What? I can't -"_

_"Why? Why not?!" His voice had risen and had stunned Clary enough to sit back and settle into the couch. "Clary, you and Jace are right there. All you have to say is that you like each other."_

_"Why does it have to be me? Why can't Jace say it?"_

_"Maybe because you're so goddamn on and off with him, sometimes," Magnus said, shrugging. "Maybe because you two can't be touching without you pulling away."_

_"God, Magnus, I'm scared," She spat. "Okay? I am too fucking scared to tell him how I feel."_

_"Why?" Magnus asked, outraged._

_"Because this isn't the first time I've had feelings for him!" Clary said and a silence filled the air. "It hurt enough when it was barely anything, I can't even imagine how much worse it would be if something were to go wrong this time around."_

_Magnus settled into the couch and sighed. "Fuck," He muttered, looking down at his lap. "I'm just frustrated at myself and Alec, Clary." He shook his head. "I'm sorry for taking that out on you. It's just ... Alec doesn't know what he wants to be with me and Jace just wants everything with you." Clary peeked at Magnus. "You can see it in his eyes. All I see in Alec's eyes is him being unsure."_

_Clary crawled over to Magnus and sat before him, taking his hands in hers. It had been difficult for Magnus the past four weeks. There was such a push and pull with him and Alec. After the day at Jumpstreet, Alec hadn't hung out with Magnus for a couple days, barely talking and acknowledging him then he came out of the blue and they would be okay again. Then they would do the cycle all over again. It wasn't like Magnus to keep the cycle with Alec - that's how Magnus knew that he felt more for Alec than he had intended._

_"I'm sorry if -"_

_"Don't apologize, Clary," Magnus said, softly. "I know you're taking big steps in your own way. I can see that your walls are inching down every day. I just wish you two could see clearly how lucky you are and would take the leap. I know no one can tell you how to feel, what to do, we can only give you advice but if you let this slip away or ruin it, it'll hurt more wondering the what if. That's the thing with first real relationships like this - you know you're risking so much and you're still putting yourself out there. You're being fearless as much as you can." He looked at Clary, who stared at him as he spoke. "Just be completely fearless, Clary."_

"Do you want me to bring the cupcakes or-"

"I can bring them," Jace said as he was leading Clary out to the front door. He laughed when she turned to look at him. She had the residue of the flour he smeared onto her face from his fingers.

She narrowed her eyes. "I know, first thing I'm going to do is wash my face."

"I would say that wiping the pumpkin off your fingers into my hair was worse," Jace told her.

She grinned. "So would I." She opened the front door. "Don't eat all the cupcakes, okay?"

"I can't promise that," He smirked. "Wait," he called out. "So I'm not picking you up?"

Clary turned and thought. "No, I think I'll drive tonight."

"Good, that gives me a night to get absolutely disgustingly wasted," He said.

She laughed. "Do it." She shrugged. "I might too and just stay the night." She opened her car door. "Later, Wayland."

"Later, Fray." He gave her a nod then winked. She rolled her eyes but was smiling as she got into her car.

* * *

"What did you forget?" Jace asked, opening the front door as the doorbell rang. Alec raised an eyebrow in return. "Oh. Sorry, Alec. I thought you were Clary."

Alec's eyes got wide. "Did she spend the night last night or something?"

"Um, no. We made cupcakes this morning." He wafted some air towards Alec. "Smell the cinnamon frosting."

Alec ignored the waving of Jace's hands. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Is it your unfair treatment of Magnus? Because I have some words for you."

"No," Alec said, looking down. "I already get more than a few words from Isabelle every day so I'm good on that."

Jace shrugged. "Come in then and tell me what's up."

Alec stepped in. "Well, I saw Magnus last night and he was telling me some stuff about Clary." Alec turned around after Jace closed the door. Jace's eyebrows were furrowed as he closed the door.

* * *

Clary got out of her car, throwing her door closed and walked towards her front door until she saw someone in the corner of her eye walking quickly toward her. She spun to her right, ready to hit if it was someone attacking her. She put her arms down when she realized it was Magnus.

He raised an eyebrow. "Were you going to chop me?" He squinted to look at her face. "What is on your face? Cocaine?"

Clary released the breath she was holding. "No. Flour. I made cupcakes with Jace this morning."

"Did he talk to Alec already?" Magnus asked, his eyes soft and worried.

"I don't know," Clary said, her voice softening now. "Did something happen?"

Magnus nodded. "When I left here, I actually picked up some tequila from home and drove to the Lightwoods." Clary's eyes started to light up. "I got really drunk and kissed him," Magnus said with a big smile now.

Clary jumped and began to clap. "Magnus! That's great, I'm so happy. Aren't you happy? Why has your smile faded?" Clary stopped jumping and clapping and she stood still. "Oh, God. What happened?"

"I did something bad," Magnus admitted. He began to take a few steps back away from her.

"Did you do something bad to Alec?" Clary asked.

"No, he was happy about the bad thing I did," Magnus said, looking around. "My bad thing was towards you." Clary felt her face get hot and her body numb. "Okay, maybe it was the tequila talking but –" He tilted his head down, and pressed his lips together. "I kind of told Alec to talk to Jace."

Clary inclined her head.

"I told him that you like Jace. I mean, obviously he already knew and he said that Jace of course likes you." Clary's heart skipped a beat just hearing the confirmation. "But I told him you're waiting for Jace to just say he likes you," Magnus admitted. "And I told him time was running out so my exact words came out as 'you better tell your boy that Clary wants him and to act fast'." Clary's jaw dropped. "Heh."

"Magnus," Clary hissed. "I thought we agreed last night that there's a pace of moving forward here and that you want me to keep trying harder every day."

Magnus threw his hands up. "Oh come on, biscuit! We both know that you and Jace are too scared to ruin the good thing you guys have right now to say anything that might damage it." He shrugged a little. "Now it's just been done for you."

Clary began to look around, her body still feeling as if it was unable to move.

"Please don't be mad at me," Magnus whispered.

"I'm not," Clary whispered. She looked up now. "You know, surprisingly, I feel kind of relieved. Really fucking nervous but there's some relief there."

Before she could jump away, Magnus ran and picked her up, jumping up and down with her waist wrapped in his arms. "Finally! Yes, finally!"

Clary couldn't help but laugh. "Finally you kissed Alec!"

"Finally I kissed Alec!" He put her down. "It was_ electric_."

"How you're able to make electric sound extremely dirty is beyond me," Clary said but Magnus ignored her, as he began to push her to her front door.

"Now, go get cute, biscuit. And wipe the drugs off your face."

* * *

Clary's left leg was bouncing up and down relentlessly as she made the left into Jordan's neighborhood. She took deep, steady breaths as she remembered the last time she was at that house. It was the last time she saw Jace before Raphael's birthday. The way he looked at her in surprise when she opened the door for him. The way he couldn't look her in the eye and was looking over her head. She remembered the way she thought with finality that they were never going to be interconnected again.

She made the turn into Jordan's street and looked to her right at the corner house. It looked exactly the same. Her breath caught when seeing Jace's familiar car, him leaning against it while Isabelle and Simon were standing before him, the three in conversation. She smiled a little at how nice they looked.

Jordan and Raphael also decided that they wanted it to be a 'fancy' early Thanksgiving so everyone was required to dress up. Simon had slim black dress pants on and a white button up that wasn't buttoned all the way to the top, with his sleeves rolled up. Isabelle wore a maroon fitted mini dress with long lace sleeves that only Isabelle could pull off to look classy and fantastic. Jace was wearing all black - black slim dress pants, a black dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up but with a gray skinny tie. Clary couldn't help but laugh as she looked down at what she was wearing. All black - black sleeveless top and a black hi-lo skirt, her belt being of course gray but a gray that shimmered, at least. _What outfits to declare your feelings to each other. _

She turned off her car after parking and the three looked at her. Simon and Isabelle practically ran inside while Clary got out of her car. Jace walked towards her, smirking.

"Why did you match me?" He asked.

"I believe that _you_ match _me_," Clary said, pointing at herself. Jace looked at her outfit up and down. She gulped realizing she gave him the invitation to do so.

"Um," He said, finally looking back up at her face. "So," He started.

"So," She said, holding her hands together.

"Let's go find a playground with swings somewhere?"

* * *

**A/N:**_ And with that, please let me know your thoughts!** Leave some reviews, feedback & inspiration.** Also, I hope the earlier title of **'I Did Something Bad'** finally makes sense. Of course, a title like that came from Magnus._


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N: **_**Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts! **__I loved seeing excitement for Alec & Magnus in reviews! **Shout out to KyKat, Guest, itsHerondale & ifyouknew - thank you for your reviews that provide motivation.**_

___**Guest: **I looved your reaction, lol. They really were just getting wonderful but _I just HAD to leave it there. Thank you for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

___**itsHerondale: **Oh, I know, the tension was too much but I just needed a little cliffhanger! More tension in this chapter, definitely. Thank you for your review and I hope you like this one._

___Also, my beta **ifyouknew** just updated her story **Unfortunate Events**_, go check it out if you haven't yet already!

* * *

_"Girls don't like me," Jace said, with a scoff._

_Clary laughed, throwing her head back into the head rest. The two were discussing the movie _Heartbreakers_ that they had watched the night before. They were thinking of ways that they could make a lot of money, a topic that Jace chose and Clary brought up scamming people as they did in the movie - Jace of course being the lead of the heists._

_"Is that right?" She was driving but took a moment to look at Jace, with a look of amused disbelief. "Girls don't like you?" Before she could open her mouth again, Jace interrupted her._

_"Not actually me," Jace said and Clary gave him a look._

_"What do you mean?" she asked._

_"I mean," Jace started. "They don't like me for me. They just wanted, you know, the idea of me or to um, have fun with me."_

_Clary snorted. "Slut."_

_Jace looked at her through the slits of his eyes. "Rude. So your theory of me making the money wouldn't work. No one would fall in love with me."_

_"They don't have to really fall in love with you — just the idea of you," Clary told him. "People do that every damn day. I believe we can make fortunes."_

_Jace looked out the window. "Whatever. I'm not doing it. I'm only making money by being famous in a band and that's it."_

_"For the groupies?"_

_Jace turn to glare at her in the driver's seat. She smiled._

_"Did anyone ever get close to knowing all of you?" She asked._

_"Uh, yeah." Jace shifted in his seat. "Seelie."_

_"Really?" Clary asked, not being able to mask her surprise._

_"Yeah, she knows a part of me really well, actually. The person I was when we were together. We went out for two years, started freshman year of high school and it was as serious as two fourteen-year-olds could be and it wasn't in a gross way. We genuinely were friends, more than I have been with anyone else I've dated. But that second year, she began to morph into this girl who only wanted to be the envy of everyone. I couldn't recognize her anymore and I wasn't sure who I was becoming. I just knew I didn't like him."_

_Clary nodded now, looking particularly focused on the road. Jace forced himself to look away from her._

_"You know, I actually know nothing about your love life," Jace said and she smirked._

_"I know," She said. "I do a good job at keeping that a secret." Jace looked away, thinking that she was going to say nothing else. "Um," she started and he looked at her in surprise. Clary didn't usual open up to him about herself without any prying. "I haven't loved or loved back a lot either, I guess." She tilted her head a little. "You've seen the repercussions of that."_

_Jace dramatically dropped his jaw and she rolled her eyes seeing it. "You mean Sebastian isn't your first victim?"_

_Clary sighed. "I guess he isn't."_

_"You heartbreaker," Jace hissed._

_She shook her head. "It's not something I strategically plan to do."_

_Jace heard the edge in her voice. "I see what you're saying though. About being the bad guy when it isn't your intention," he whispered._

_"I think that when you sleep with your ladies and don't plan on giving them any feelings or calls in return, that would be your fault," Clary said, smiling._

_"Clarissa Rude Fray," Jace said, through his teeth. He turned to face her completely. "Just how many people do you think I've slept with?"_

_She shrugged. "I don't know," Clary said. "10, 15, 20, 25, 30."_

_Jace gasped and Clary looked at him. "Clary. I'm not just gonna put it in everywhere." Clary laughed. "I've done my fair share—" She gave him a look. "More than my fair share of everything else but I don't just stick it in everywhere."_

_"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. You're not as slutty as everyone thinks."_

_"Everyone?"_

_"But thank you," Clary said, looking over at him._

_He raised an eyebrow. "For being slutty?"_

_"For understanding where I come from." He nodded, smiling a little. "The slut and the heartbreaker."_

_He laughed, his head leaning back, the sun starting to set and become the bright orange yellow where you could feel the sun rays on your face. He reached for his sunglasses and handed Clary hers. She told him 'thank you' and he took the opportunity of the dark sunglasses to ask her this._

_"Have you been in love?" he asked. Clary didn't have the luxury of hiding her emotions since he could see her from the side. "I mean, really in love. Carelessly in love."_

_Clary bit her bottom lip nervously while taking her time to answer. Her hair was glowing in the sun, completing the sunset around her, adding the perfect red to the orange and yellow sky._

_"Almost," Clary said softly. "Well, I felt like I could've been on the brink of it. I finally felt like I wanted to try. I thought it could've been love." She paused. "I'm lucky it was only once and not completely. It fucked me up a little after that." She looked at him. "What about you?"_

_He smiled a little. "No," he said and the sureness of his voice shocked her a little. She didn't know anyone who had never experienced something close to being in love._

_"So what stopped you from loving? Like being _in_ love, not just love," she asked._

_"Um." He looked away and out the window. "I'm not sure," he said honestly. "I was just indifferent towards it."_

_"Towards love?"_

_"Yeah. Well, towards being in love with someone," He told her. "What about you? What stopped you from giving into it?"_

_He saw Clary's jaw tighten. "Um." She shrugged her right shoulder a little. "My parents." She glanced at him. "Just watching the deterioration of the love they had. That had me scared enough not to freely get caught up in it." She paused. "So, fear, I guess."_

* * *

Jace stared at his shoes. He glanced at Clary's hands, which were held so tightly together that her knuckles turned white. He was used to resisting the urge to hold them. He had never been as uncomfortable or nervous as he had been the moment Clary stepped out of her car, walking over to him as if she was moving in slow motion. He hadn't been as speechless on what to talk about as he was the past hour and a half they were outside, thinking of anything to talk about other than what they needed to.

It was out in the open between the two of them and there was no pretending that they hadn't heard the words that their feelings were reciprocated. He appreciated that Magnus and Alec did it because Jace felt like he would never be able to utter those first words of 'I like you' to Clary without a confirmation. She was harder to read than all the girls he was ever involved with — combined. But it's what drew him to her. She was so different. She was open about her views on what mattered to her and who she loved but rarely talked about her own personal thoughts and experiences. She talked about things people were too afraid to talk about but too afraid to say anything when it came to her own feelings. She was warm and caring but he could see when she would switch it off, seeming cold and hard. But he knew it was her defense. She told him as much that first night on the swings. He had never spent a week wanting to be with a girl and now he gone a whole month. He woke up wanting to speak to Clary, wanting to clear his whole day to be able to do something with her or to plan a way that he would be where she was.

He was completely out of character. He was completely enamored. That morning when Jace finally expressed his feelings about Clary to Alec, he was warned to be careful. Jace didn't understand why. He wasn't sure on what to be careful on. Alec said he didn't know how to explain exactly what he meant. He only said that Jace couldn't only focus on his feelings for Clary - he had to think of the past and present, the consequences and the risks. Jace told him he didn't want to complicate it by thinking of those things and Alec told him that feelings were simple but everything else was not.

"Um, my brother flies in on Tuesday," Clary spoke, pulling him out of his thoughts. "He's coming with his girlfriend, who I love. They've known each other since elementary school and have liked each other since then. They're so rare."

Jace nodded. He hadn't been able to say much which he knew Clary probably hated because she had to think of what to say.

Their phones were on the ground before them and they could see the texts and calls lighting up their screens every few minutes, more often the longer they stayed out there.

"I think Raphael might come out here and extricate us from early Thanksgiving," Clary said, lowly.

Jace looked up and took a deep breath. "Clary."

He could see from the corner of his eye how she froze. She was mercilessly picking at the end of sweater and it was ruined. She stopped now and didn't move an inch. If he didn't feel the same numbness from being nervous, he would've thought she stopped breathing.

"Okay, I'm just going to—" He put his hands on his knees, leaning forward and gripping onto his knee caps, hurting himself. "This feels silly to say because you already know and— God, this is so painfully awkward—" He took a deep breath and finally looked at Clary, pushing himself to say it. "I like you." She looked up at him. He wanted to laugh but instead he smiled. "Fuck, that was weird."

She smiled and now he was grateful for adding the last part. "Um," Clary said, picking at her sweater again like she was revived. "I've actually never told anybody I liked them."

"How is that possible?" Jace asked.

"Well, someone would say it then I'd go 'as I do with you' or 'I feel the same' or even 'me too'," Clary said and Jace was visibly holding back a laugh. "I know," she said, with a shake of her head. "But," Clary said and looked down. Jace stared at her and he was sure that her pause was turning into minutes. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Take your time," he said, softly. "Should I close my eyes?"

"Um, sure," Clary asked and Jace did so. He could hear her chuckle. "Okay." She took a moment again. "I like you." He grinned and she laughed.

"Can I open them now?" He asked.

"Yes," She said and he opened to see her smiling at him. "One of the weirdest things I've ever done."

"I feel the same," He said, mocking her. But he couldn't deny that it felt like something had lifted from them. He felt like he could finally breath and he saw that she wasn't gripping on her sleeves anymore.

_Clarissa!_

Clary's eyebrows furrowed. "Am I now hearing Raphael calling me in my mind?"

Jace was looking around. "No, I hear that too. I think he's screaming?"

Clary stood up now and picked up her phone, quickly texting back. She laughed. "He's cursing at me. I think he's serious. He told me that we ruined Thanksgiving."

"That's his hunger talking," Jace said, picking up his own phone.

Clary stood up and began almost running.

"Wait," Jace said and she turned around.

She gave a nod towards Jordan's house. "I'm serious. He and Jordan might kick us out of early Thanksgiving and not be thankful for us at all."

Jace ignored this. "Clary," He started. "What are we doing?"

"Doing?" She asked, eyebrows up. "Oh," She said and her body shrunk in a little. "Um." She turned to face him, shifting her weight to the right side. "I like how we are, Jace." He was standing before her now. "Don't you?"

"I do. I really like how we are and I like it even more now that there is no question of us," he said and his own heart stopped for a moment hearing himself say 'us.' He saw her straighten up when he used it. "So, we're just the same. Not together?"

She thought, biting her bottom lip in thought now. "Well, I think we're together." She looked at him. "Or do you mean the official part of it?"

He stared into her eyes. He was looking for an answer, he did this usually when he was trying to figure out if she was holding back something or knew something was wrong. "I think I'm okay with just being together."

She smiled. "Okay."

"Let's not ruin it with the – all that other stuff," He said, with a wave of a hand. She gave a nod and he started walking. "Okay so, when we get inside, I'll be blaming you for this taking so long."

"Jace," Clary said, with a warning tone. He started jogging towards the house.

He stopped abruptly and she almost crashed into him. She took a step back and looked up at him, her eyes wondering what he was doing. He looked down at her and just closed his eyes as he leaned down towards her. He was surprised that she didn't back away. He was even more surprised when he only got the right corner of her mouth. He opened his eyes when he pulled away and she was looking around, blinking and looked like she was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Hah," he made the sudden noise out loud. She giggled a little and he felt relief that it wasn't a burst of laughter that would push him into complete embarrassment.

He took a step closer to her now. He could _feel_ her in front of him as if his mind and body was hypersensitive to her. He slowly moved his arm from his side, raising it up. His hand was reaching for the space between her hair and her neck. His fingers wrapped around the back of her neck, feeling the softness of her hair on one side of his hand and the warmness of her skin on the other. His palm was lightly pressing into the left side of her neck and she looked up at him, making eye contact. It was the face he stared at for the past month and a half, whether it was relentlessly or when she wasn't looking. The face that held the eyes that he was starting to learn held every emotion Clary had if you watched close enough. The mouth that spoke of realizations he had never even considered. He smirked and leaned down to press his lips against hers- soft enough as first kisses were but firm enough so she would know how much he'd been wanting to do it. He pulled away, letting her go and smiled wide. "Hm. Would that be a part of us?"

"Yeah, I'd say so," she said and he laughed, taking her hand and pulling her along as he ran towards the house.

* * *

**A/N:** _I hope some Clace needs were satisfied in this chapter because my inner fan girl loved writing this. Sizzy & Malec, you're next._ **_Review and please let me know what you thought! I would love some reviews, feedback and inspiration :)_**


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N:**_ **Thank you so very much to those who reviewed, favorited & alerted!** Shout out to **KyKat, Katiebug2000X & ifyouknew** for your reviews & fan girling along with me._

_I really loved writing this chapter so very much so I hope you guys like it. **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Once Simon and Isabelle stepped inside the house, they slammed the front door closed and jumped onto the couch, their knees sinking in as they peeked through the blinds.

"Clary looks great. That's exactly the type of outfit someone wears when you know someone's going to tell you they love you," Isabelle said and Simon looked at Isabelle.

"He's going to tell her he loves her?" Simon asked, looking at Isabelle. He was so close to her that her stray hairs tickled his nose. They were often this close to each other and he still couldn't believe it.

"No," Isabelle said, looking back at him. "But I mean, he does. She does too. It's all very obvious. That'll be our next mission – to get them to tell each other about their love."

Simon chuckled. "Okay," He agreed, simply.

He always went with what Isabelle wanted to do in the meddling of Jace and Clary's relationship. He actually just went with anything that she wanted in general. Simon knew that the two of them hanging out started with the idea of getting their friends together but he also knew that it had become so much more than that. After their day at 'Jumpstreet' with Max, they had also spent every day together, possibly more than anybody else. He joined her while she shopped - she joined him while he watched animes. For two individuals with completely different interests, Simon realized more and more that their views and morals were the same.

"Op, there they go," Isabelle said, grinning. She released the blinds she was holding open and Simon fixed it for her, the two of them turning and falling into the couch, slouching. Simon rested his intertwined fingers on top of his stomach while Isabelle looked around. "I haven't been here in forever."

"Me either," Simon said, looking at the familiar couches. They were in the living room that usually was untouched during parties. He remembered seeing Clary on the love seat they were sitting on often back then. "Do you remember that one time when you and Aline were trying to get your shoes on then literally crashed your heads together and fell back?" Simon said, with a huge smile on his face.

Isabelle's eyebrows furrowed. "When was this?"

"I forgot for what, it might have just been a random house party," Simon said.

"I- I don't remember this," Isabelle said, sitting up now. Simon followed suit.

"Everyone was pretty gone that night. I was sitting here alone on my phone, but nobody else saw. You two were trying to go outside so you could-" Simon stopped talking abruptly when Isabelle stood up and walked away. "Izzy?" She didn't stop or turn around. She walked even quicker. He stood up now. "Isabelle?"

* * *

Alec looked up from the table when he heard his sister's heels stomping away and outside the back door with determination. He was ready to stand up but saw Simon walk by quickly, following her. He turned his attention to look straight at the kitchen, where Maia was sitting on the counter in between Jordan and Magnus, who were smoking from the hookah while Hodge, Raphael and Bat were playing video games in the living room to his right. He squinted a little, focusing his stare on Magnus.

He gulped. He knew he should apologize to Magnus. He knew that what he was doing those days that became weeks, when he ignored and treated him badly. Him knowing what he was doing didn't stop him though. It only began to give him physical pain and never ending headaches whenever Isabelle would come into his room asking if he had talked to Magnus and when he would respond 'no', Isabelle would scream at him. She would demand to know why Alec was acting the way he was and why he pushing Magnus away when she was sure that Alec liked him back.

Alec looked down back at the table. He never replied to Isabelle but he knew his answer to the reason on why he distanced himself from Magnus was because how much he actually liked him. He realized how much he did the night Jace had caught them and how delighted he was that Jace and Isabelle were so supportive. Once they left the house that day and Alec went to catch up on sleep, he began to ask himself questions, he began to over think everything. _What if Magnus only sees this as a challenge? What would our friends think? Nobody but my family knows – what if our friends don't approve? _The one thought that haunted him constantly since the moment he and Magnus started talking to one another was '_Why would Magnus be interested in _me_? He's different, eccentric and well-liked and I'm just … me.'_

The night before Magnus asked Alec if he could come over to hang out, saying that he needed company. Alec was hesitant but couldn't deny that he had missed Magnus so he replied 'sure'. The two were watching a movie and Alec couldn't help but notice that Magnus was throwing back tequila shots like water, not waiting for Alec to say he was ready for another. Then he got up and almost left the living room until Alec stood up, asking him if something was wrong. Magnus stopped walking and stood there for a moment. Then before Alec could react, Magnus was taking long strides towards him, grabbed his face and kissed him. In shock, Alec didn't respond until Magnus began to pull away. Alec reached for him in return, kissing him back and he could feel Magnus smile.

They hadn't talked about it after and didn't discuss it yet but he knew that any reservations, second thoughts he had about Magnus and any fears of being hurt by the end of it had flown out the window. He looked up and made eye contact with Magnus. Magnus winked and Alec smiled to himself, looking back down. Alec didn't care anymore. It was beyond his control.

* * *

"Isabelle?" Simon asked, pulling the door closed as he stepped out. Isabelle was sitting on a bench, turned away from the door, her legs crossed and her hands gripping the edge of the seat.

"I just need a moment to myself, Simon," She said, in a voice he'd never heard from her before. It wasn't only cold but it sounded a little broken.

Simon straightened his back. "No," He said, trying to sound as stern as he could. She turned her head and it was like she was shooting daggers out of her icy blue eyes. He almost yelped. "No, Izzy. I won't. You're obviously upset and it's because of me." Her eyes didn't soften but she looked away again. "Was it something I said?"

"Yes," She said, curtly and he gulped. He knew it was but hearing her say so still stung.

He gingerly sat beside her. She didn't move away from him, which he took as a good sign but she was motionless.

"I'm sorry, for whatever it was. I'm not sure what I said –"

"Simon," Isabelle said and her voice wasn't like ice. Simon relaxed beside her a little. He held out a hand to put on her shoulder. At first he could feel her tense up then she loosened up and looked over her shoulder at him. "Please stop bringing up the past to me. I know how awful and annoying and drunk I used to be," She said and looked away. "Jace isn't the only who has changed around here."

Simon pulled her shoulder now, turning her to face him. She looked at him in surprise at the force of his action. "Isabelle," Simon said, his eyes concerned. "I have never thought of you as any of those things." She searched his face for any indication of him lying. "I've always thought of you as confident, funny and genuine." She didn't reply, she just stared at him. He put his hand over hers and she looked down at it, in surprise. He took her hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that bringing up those things would make you feel bad about yourself. I was just telling you because…" Simon shrugged. "I don't know. I've always wondered if you knew I was there."

"Knew you were there? What do you mean, Simon? I knew who you were," Isabelle said, leaning towards him as she talked now.

Simon smiled. "But you're Isabelle Lightwood." Her eyebrows furrowed. "I mean, since Jace and Clary are going for the plunge - and because I'm already holding your hand. Isabelle, I had the biggest crush on you for … forever. Ever since I first met you."

Isabelle pursed her lips. "But you've seen me treat people awful and do stupid drunk things and just be," She shivered. "Annoying."

Simon laughed. "But I saw the regret in your eyes whenever you did awful things and I would always catch you taking someone aside to apologize to them." He shrugged. "Being drunk is being drunk. I didn't care, Isabelle. I _still_ don't care."

"Simon," Isabelle said, shaking her head a little and smiling.

"You know, when you asked me to have coffee with you saying that you wanted to talk about Clary and Jace, I thought it was the craziest thing in the world. It was like a once in a lifetime opportunity." She laughed. "And after that, when we started hanging out all the time, I realized you became my friend and that I couldn't call it a simple crush from a far. You can't have a crush on someone you know really well." He leaned down so she would make eye contact with him. "I like you, Isabelle. I kind of always have." He shrugged. "I just didn't know you back then."

Isabelle took her right hand and put it over his hands that were wrapped around her left. "I honestly didn't like coffee until we drank it every day together," Isabelle admitted. "I can't lie to you and say that I had paid much attention to anything other than myself when we were younger but I did notice you and know who you were when we started seeing each other outside of school. When we saw you that night at Raphael's birthday, I definitely took notice that you grew up." She smirked at him and Simon went completely red. She could feel his hands clam up and she laughed. "I felt some type of pull towards you that night Jace first brought Clary home. That's why I asked you to get coffee with me and used them as an excuse." She shrugged. "You looked like a guy who likes coffee."

"You were right," he confirmed.

"I don't know how _this_ works," Isabelle said, quietly.

Simon pursed his lips together. "I don't really know, either. Now that I have the idea that hanging out with me isn't a phase you're going through, I'd be willing to figure it out with you."

Isabelle chuckled. "I can't really see an end to this phase."

Simon sat up straight now. "Well, good. Because then that would've been sufficiently awkward to say."

* * *

"Please, excuse me," Magnus said, handing his hookah hose to Maia.

Jordan and Maia watched Magnus walk away then both immediately looked down. Although they all had been able to hang out as a group, the two were never actually together alone. They hadn't spoke of their status because of it – the last time they spoke alone was when Jordan drove to Maia's house begging for forgiveness for ignoring her and refusing to talk to her.

Maia cleared her throat and continued to smoke while Jordan did as well, making o's into the air. His shoulders fell a little when Maia didn't poke at them like she used to. He realized that those weeks they focused on Bat liking Maia, they had turned Bat into a focus instead of thinking about their own feelings – or lack thereof - for each other. Honestly, he had no idea why he got so upset with Bat for still having feelings – he wasn't stupid, he knew those didn't disappear into thin air. But he was stubbornly set on it. He didn't talk to Maia because he didn't know what to say – even though he knew that was no excuse. By the time he didn't text her back for three days, he had already known something that was becoming very clear between him and her. He had no excuses, no reasons, nothing to blame – he only had guilt and the solid feeling that there was no coming back from something so ruined. Something that had no ground work. They had met, flirted, hooked up and fucked things up in such a short amount of time. He looked up and Maia was looking at him.

"Mai-" He started.

"I know," She said, quietly. She carefully placed her hands on the side of his face and smiled sadly. "We weren't prepared for any of it."

* * *

"You ever gonna try to get into a relationship like all of these that surround us?" Hodge asked, while the three waited for a new game to load. He sat straight up, struggling to look over Bat's head. "Are Magnus and Alec cuddling?" Nobody answered him.

Bat shrugged. "I wouldn't mind having one."

"I mind," Raphael muttered. "We'd never eat if we _all_ had to go through this."

* * *

Clary and Jace opened the door, running inside and throwing it shut. "Okay, okay!" Jace declared.

"Ay dios mio!" Raphael yelled and began to ramble in Spanish.

"So sorry!" Clary said and clasped her hands together. "Don't kick us out. It's Thanksgiving. Please love us, please," She begged as Jace stood behind her and did the same with his hands.

Raphael growled angrily then threw his hands up in the air. "Prayer!"

With that, everybody gathered around the table in a hurry and they all bowed their heads down while Raphael took a deep breath to calm himself down. Clary smirked to herself as she peeked up and made eye contact with Jace from across the table, who was holding hands with Alec and Isabelle. He winked at her and she rolled her eyes, but smiled, inclining her head down.

* * *

**A/N:** _Please tell me you guys liked it as much as I enjoyed writing this. Sizzy & Malec fans, I hope your ships were satisfied at least a little bit in here! _

_I wanted to share the song that I was listening to repeatedly while writing this chapter. It was Hold On To Me by Mayday Parade and it fueled me, especially when writing Isabelle and Simon. _

_Let me know your thoughts. Leave some reviews, feedback and inspiration, please :)_


	20. Chapter 18

_**A/N: **This chapter took a little bit of a wait because of being busy and not knowing exactly how I would write this but I hope you guys like it._

_**Thank you so very much to those who reviewed, alerted & favorited! **There were quite a few of new readers and I just want to say** thank you so much for wanting to keep up with this story and I hope you continue to enjoy. **Shout to** MortalKd1997, TaileaLightwoodHerondale, KyKat, and AthenaGirl9 **for your lovely reviews, thank you for taking the time to leave them :)_

* * *

Clary threw her head back laughing, while Isabelle was holding her with one arm wrapped around her back. Laughing too hard herself, Isabelle took a few steps forward as Clary pulled herself up and wrapped her arms around Isabelle's shoulders. The two screamed then fell back onto the couch, launching them into a fit of giggles. As they finally decided to sit – or fall - down, Simon let out the breath he was holding and sat beside them. While they swing danced to 'Come and Get Your Love' by Redbone, Simon was making sure they didn't fall over and hit their heads on the coffee table. He spotted them from any falls until they made it to one of the couches Jordan pushed all the way to the wall per Isabelle's request for "dancing space".

"Ooo, this one too!" Isabelle said, pulling Clary to her feet and began swinging Clary around to 'Hooked on A Feeling' by Blue Swede.

"Maybe we should change the music," Simon suggested.

"No!" Clary and Isabelle yelled and Simon rolled his eyes, walking away. Clary and Isabelle faced each other, continuing with their dancing – which mostly consisted of dipping each other, jumping in circles and spinning - all topped off with non-stop laughter.

"Maybe giving them that much wine so quickly was a bad idea," Jordan said, as Simon sat on the bar stool leaning his elbows on the kitchen counter bar.

"Definitely," Jace said, standing beside Jordan, looked past Simon, who sat in front them, directly at Clary and Isabelle. "The music is a good choice though."

"That I do agree with," Simon said, leaning over to grab a bag of chips. After the group argued a little about what to play at an early Thanksgiving lunch, they all agreed on the _Awesome Mix Vol. 1_ from _Guardians of The Galaxy_. "Aren't you two taking it a little bit too fast today?" Simon asked with his mouth full from eating.

Jace and Jordan finished their shot first before answering in unison. "No."

* * *

Once Isabelle and Clary got tired, they lied down on the couch, across from each other, one leg over the other. Clary reached for her phone on the ground, sliding it to her as Isabelle was slowly starting to drift into a nap. Tapping the home button, Clary's eyebrows went up when she saw that her brother had called. She sat up, rearranging Isabelle's legs and slipping off the couch. She quickly pulled her shoes on then walked to pass the kitchen, where Jordan and Jace still planted themselves. Jace watched her, took a few steps backwards, holding out a hand. She reached for it as she walked past and gave it a squeeze. He gave her a side smile as they let go and she walked towards one of Jordan's spare rooms.

She walked in and turned on the light.

"Oh, shit. Sorry, Mai. I was just gonna –" Clary started but immediately stopped rambling once she saw just the corner of Maia's eyes – swollen and wet with tears. Clary locked the door behind her, put her phone on the side table next to the bed, and climbed onto the bed with Maia – sitting against the headboard. Maia turned over, covering her face and laid her head on Clary's lap while Clary smoothed her hair down in comfort.

After a few minutes of Maia crying, she finally turned away, lying down on her back, the palms of her hands pressed against her eyes.

"Okay," Maia said, taking a deep breath. "I'm okay." She finally stopped shielding her eyes then looked up at Clary. "I'm okay," she repeated.

Clary nodded but still kept quiet. "Is this about …" Clary whispered.

"Jordan," Maia finished for her, knowing Clary didn't want to have to say his name out loud. "It is." Maia put her arms out and Clary reached out to pull them, so Maia could sit beside her, pulling her short cream dress down. Maia took a deep breath. "We're over, Clary." Maia gave a short 'hah'. "I mean, we have been for weeks but officially, I think we're done."

"Weeks? Maia, why didn't you say anything?"

Maia shook her head, staring down at her hands. "I couldn't. Things were going so well between you and Jace, Simon and Isabelle. Magnus was sad enough already."

"Maia, that's no reason not to tell us. We weren't sure when you were ready to let us know what was going on."

"I know," Maia said, showing Clary a little bit of a smile. "I knew what you guys were doing and honestly, it's what I needed. I didn't want to tell you guys. I mean, it's fucking embarrassing. Everything that Jordan was asking of Bat, me running away from the whole thing and that he wasn't even speaking to me for two weeks. I knew it then. I think he did too."

"If we weren't in his house, I'd kick him out for the day," Clary said, her little hands fisting.

"Don't," Maia said, taking Clary's hands and flattening them. "If we had gone about our relationship the right way, this wouldn't have happened. I think we honestly knew that a part of us was already gone the moment we found out Bat liked me. So much so that we both wanted to focus on Bat and his feelings than facing our own." Maia shook her head slightly, like she was in disbelief at herself. "We went about it too fast. We never even thought of anything coming between us. It was blind and stupid."

Clary shook her head now. "I don't believe that. You two really did like each other."

"But we built no foundation to back that up. Liking each other is not enough, that's what I've learned." Maia looked at Clary. "Now we just can't get back up from it. From something so small, we can't get past it because we didn't know how to be together if it wasn't fun or for hooking up."

"Is this why he's drinking everything out there with Jace?" Clary asked.

"Yes," Maia said, laughing a little. "He's hurting too, I know he is." She shrugged. "Maybe he'll cry later and we can cry together for something we had for what felt like a second."

Clary frowned. "God, Maia. I'm sorry."

"You know, I feel a little relieved. It's nice to actually have some confirmation. We've both been living our lives without any no's or yes's between the two of us. It's nice to just know that we can both move on. Luckily we've learned to be around each other within the group," Maia said, smiling but Clary wasn't amused. "Clary," Maia said, taking her hands. "It's really okay. My heart is still hurting but it's like something has been lifted from us."

"I'm just so sorry that we weren't with you while you were going through this," Clary admitted. "We should've been there for you but we were too preoccupied with all this bullshit couple stuff."

Maia laughed now. "No. First, it's not bullshit couple stuff. Never repeat that. Jace would shatter," She said, pointing at her. "And I had to go through that alone. Now, the healing process - I'll need you guys around for this part."

Clary nodded. "Okay, fine. I take it back; it's not bullshit couple stuff."

"Is that progress in the _relationship_ department?" Maia asked, sitting up straight.

"Hm. Yes. The word isn't as foreign to me anymore," Clary said, looking down. "I'm just trying to go with it and not think - "

"No," Maia interrupted, making Clary look up. "You can go with it but don't not think. That's how I got here."

Clary stared at Maia for a moment then reached out to hug her. Shocked at first, Maia wrapped her arms around Clary in return. Clary finally felt that someone understood where she was coming from. After Simon's constant encouragement to go for it and Magnus getting mad at her for her hesitation and fear, she finally felt someone knew how crippling the fear could be. She finally felt like someone understood why she was taking her time.

The two sat in comfortable silence a little longer before Maia spoke.

"Maybe the fates will bring me and Jordan back together - like you and Jace."

"But Jordan likes you. Until now, I don't know if Jace ever did."

Maia shrugged. "If Jace was anything like he is now, he must've liked you."

Clary looked away. "Hm, yeah. That's the thing - he wasn't."

* * *

"Early Sunday morning meeting!" Magnus yelled and it echoed in the house.

"Why now?" Simon asked, his arm around Isabelle, who was waking up from her mini nap, her head leaning against his shoulder.

"Well, I believe that tomorrow morning, we'll all be a little too intoxicated to quite share the events of days past," Magnus said and looked at Jace, who gulped down another shot. "Jace."

"Magnus," Jace said, with a lazy smile.

"I don't know if there will be enough alcohol left for all of us to get drunk on," Alec said, looking over at what Jace and Jordan had already finished.

"On it," Raphael said, grabbing his car keys and was out of the door before anyone could protest.

"That wasn't really what I meant," Alec muttered.

They turned their attention to the guest room door that opened and Clary poked her head out of. "Already in here," She said and disappeared again, pushing it closed.

"Let's take the other room," Isabelle said as she and Simon got up and she made her way to the hallway, her heels kicking. Alec shrugged, looking at Jace then followed.

"Can I ask you something?" Jordan asked Jace after he heard Magnus and Simon close the door.

"Yeah, but join us if it's something serious. I don't feel like hearing Isabelle yell for us to hurry," Jace said, putting the shot glasses he used into the sink.

"Why are you drinking so much? I mean, I'm drinking sadness away and I'm glad to have you join me, but why?"

"I'm celebrating," He said, simply.

"Yeah, but celebrating is a few shots and beers, not a whole bottle of whiskey and mixed drinks," Jordan said and Jace's happiness faded slowly from his face. "What are you trying to drink away?"

Without replying, Jace took his beer and walked away.

* * *

After hearing screams of excitement, Isabelle laughed and turned to look back at Jace and Alec.

"I wonder who the noise is for," Isabelle said.

"Maybe me and Magnus, "Alec said and the two looked at him so quickly he could hear their necks crack. "We kissed last night."

Isabelle clapped and Jace grinned.

Alec nodded, not caring to hide his happiness, his smile reaching his eyes.

"Did you guys kiss?" Jace asked, looking at Isabelle.

"Not yet," Isabelle winked.

"Please let's not have a group meeting for that," Alec said and Isabelle scowled. "I don't wanna know."

"You know, I finally kind of understand all those sappy songs Alec loved when we were in middle school. The ones about love and heartbreak and _feelings_, I get it now," Jace said and Alec glared at him.

"Same here, actually," Isabelle agreed.

"Excuse me for having a heart. I didn't have to wait for mine to recently kick in," Alec told them.

"I like it," Jace said, and Isabelle nodded, the two of them ignoring him.

* * *

"Izzy," Alec whispered right after the other group walked out of the room and Jace picked up Clary into a hug and walked her to the couch while she struggled to get out of his grip. She eventually gave up and hugged him back.

Isabelle leaned in knowing the tone in Alec's voice. It was used for gossip and serious concerns.

"I'm worried about Jace," Alec said and Isabelle instantly looked over at the blonde, who plopped Clary onto the couch. "He seems kind of blinded in bliss."

"I noticed." Isabelle turned to Alec now. "And I don't know why he's drinking so much." She looked at Jace, who was being pulled down by his skinny tie, scolding Clary that if she ripped it, he would be very upset. "Let's just have him have this one day though. They've made a huge step, let's let him be."

Alec nodded but Isabelle could still see the worry in his eyes. She turned to her right once he abruptly walked away.

She smiled at Clary, who was grinning at her.

"Can I say that I am so happy that you and Simon have told each other your feelings?"

"Me and Simon? Can I tell you how ecstatic I am that you and Jace are finally _together_?" Isabelle laughed seeing Clary's face get a little red. "Did Simon tell you we were conspiring to get you two together since the beginning?"

"What? No?"

Isabelle pursed her lips. "All for good reasons." Clary chuckled. "I actually did want to talk to you," Isabelle said softly and Clary leaned in to hear. "Look, I am so scared. I have no idea what I'm doing and I actually like him, I don't think I've ever liked anyone like this."

Clary was nodding. "I understand this feeling, go on."

Isabelle smiled. "But you know, along with the great friendship with Simon, I've never had a friend like you." Clary looked up at her. "We've spent days together. I don't think I've ever done that. And I love Maia and Magnus and," Isabelle bit her bottom lip in nervousness. "I'm afraid of losing all of you."

"Isabelle. You are my friend. As childish as that sound, I mean it. I think we've become close. We have, right?"

"Yes, definitely," Isabelle said and the tension left her shoulders. "I just wanted to make sure that if things didn't work out with me and Simon, would we be okay?"

"Izzy. I finally got friends, I'm not ready to lose them," Clary said and Isabelle laughed.

"I feel exactly the same. Okay, good," Isabelle said and Clary nodded.

The two watched Jordan as someone knocked on the door. He mumbled something about it probably being Raphael and he went to open the door. Clary could hear Jace's roaring laughter and Simon's laugh melding with his. She could hear Maia and Bat throwing insults at each other while they played video games. She could see from the corner of her eyes, Magnus and Alec talking, leaning towards one another. She smiled then looked back at the door, ready to scream 'ay dios mio' to Raphael but once the door opened, her smile fell quickly and it was as if they were moving in slow motion. Just like the vodka commercial they always used to look like.

Jordan stepped aside, his face giving away that he wasn't expecting them for company.

"What is going on?" Isabelle hissed.

Clary felt like she had gone completely numb. She stared, with her arms hanging at her side, feeling like they were lead, as Sebastian, Aline and Seelie greeted Jordan then began to walk down the entry way. They stopped as everyone began to slowly realize their presence.

Seelie grinned while Aline and Sebastian looked down to avoid looking at all the eyes on them. With no subtlety or grace, Seelie made eye contact with every single person before she said, in a loud overjoyed voice. "Happy early Thanksgiving!"

Forcing herself to move, Clary looked over her shoulder and immediately looked at Jace. His eyes were cold until they met with hers. His shoulders fell a little and she tried to give him a smile but knew it was a painful one to see.

It was one of the smiles that hurt to see because it indicated the thought that something was about to be lost. A smile that told him that she enjoyed their few hours together but she wasn't sure what was going to happen next.

He did the same one in return.

* * *

_**A/N:** Soo, how did you guys like it? :) Or how did you guys not like Seelie is a a better question. **Leave some reviews, feedback and inspiration, please!**_


	21. Chapter 19

**A/N:** This chapter is a little bit of a crazy one so I'll keep the beginning A/N short. **Thank you to those who reviewed, favorited & alerted this story! **Thank you to new readers, who became interested and old readers, who are still following along. Old or new, you're all amazing. Shout out to **KyKat, TaileaLightwoodHerondale and MortalKd1997** for your reviews and taking the time to let me know what you thought :)

* * *

Jace watched as Isabelle threw him a worried look then took Clary's hand, pulling her along as they left through the back door. Once the door closed behind them, Jace took a couple strides towards Seelie. Seeing the look on his face, Sebastian took Aline's wrist and they walked towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Jace hissed, getting close enough to Seelie's face that any normal person would have been a little scared.

Seelie looked unphased. "I'm celebrating early Thanksgiving. Thanks for the invite, by the way."

"You weren't invited," Jace said and Seelie smiled.

"Actually, I was," Seelie said, leaning towards him. "Raphael invited me." She looked around. "He's a little in love with me, you know that."

"He wants to sleep with you. Don't kid yourself, Seelie," Jace said and Seelie's jaw dropped a little from the shock that he would say it. Satisfied with himself, he walked away and made his way for the back door.

He walked out to see Clary sitting on the bench and Isabelle pacing back and forth. "You okay?" He asked, when Clary looked back and made eye contact with him.

"I'm perfectly fine. Isabelle on the other hand…" Clary said, looking up at Isabelle, who finally spotted Jace and stopped muttering to herself.

"You!" She pointed then walked quickly towards him, "Did you invite them here? Did you ask them all to come here?"

"Me?!" Jace asked, incredulously. "Isabelle, I am the last person that wants them here!"

"Then why are they! All of them. God, it's the like watching ghosts walk in-

"Raphael invited them!" Jace yelled back and Clary stood up, rushing to pull Isabelle back while their shouts began to meld together.

"Enough, okay," Clary said, reaching for Jace's hand while her arm was wrapped around Isabelle's. "We'll just deal."

"No, you don't get it," Isabelle said, looking down at Clary. "Seelie is here with them two. She has _something_ up her sleeve. This one," She pointed at Jace. "Is gonna fall into whatever trap she has. Seelie is like the Georgina to Jace's Serena. It's inevitable."

"Isabelle-"

"She's here to come after you," Isabelle said, her voice pleading with Clary.

"Then we won't let her," Clary said, looking between the two. "We'll stand our ground and not even get anywhere near her. Okay?" The two stared at each other, as if they were telepathically talking. "We can do that. If she's come to fuck things up, we won't give her the chance."

"Don't talk to Sebastian," Jace said and the two girls looked at him. He rolled his eyes. "Not in a control freak kind of way but he's probably here to mess with your head."

"Don't talk to Aline or Seelie," Isabelle said. "I mean it, Jace. Not even for a moment. Not even to say something rude."

"Of course," Jace said, with a nod. "Even though I just said something rude but nothing from here on out."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Okay, let me get to Simon before she drugs his drink or something." Isabelle walked past Jace and back inside.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jace asked, standing before Clary, putting his two hands on the sides of her face.

"I'm okay," Clary said and tried to smile. "Really. Are you? You've been drinking a lot and –"

"I feel completely sober now," Jace said and Clary smiled now, making Jace laugh at her face then squeeze her cheeks together. "So, come on and finally start drinking with me."

Clary gave a slight nod beneath his hands. He leaned down to kiss her forehead and let go of her face. "I'll meet you in there," Clary said and Jace inclined his head down as understanding then left, leaving Clary to stand there.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. In all honesty, she definitely wasn't okay. But it wasn't because of Seelie. Seeing Sebastian had come as such a shock to her that her heart was filled with guilt upon seeing him. She had never obtained closure from Sebastian over the way she had hurt him and he joined the clump of guys that Clary never got to clear the air with. She never thought she would see Sebastian again – especially not in the house where he told her he liked her.

Unexpectedly along with the feeling of guilt, memories entered Clary's mind of Aline and Jace in the house. The times she had seen them making out in the backyard. Clary looked to her left at the bench she had seen Aline straddling Jace during a party, making out with him and Jace's hands traveling along her back. She shuddered and tried to literally shake away from her mind all the times she had seen Aline hang all over Jace and him grab her ass publicly. She tried to stare at the sky to replace the image of the way Aline looked at Jace in admiration and the way Jace looked at her in lust.

Clary stared at the back door, lifting her hand to nervously bite her thumb nail. She closed her eyes, exhaling in defeat.

* * *

When Clary got inside, it became a rush of shots handed to her and loud music, that was trying to drown out the awkwardness. Apparently, it was spread around through telepathic friendship conversation that everyone was to act as if nothing was out the ordinary and to use alcohol to dissipate that fact that they were mingling with enemies. Clary was well aware that whether she was just standing at the kitchen counter or heading to the bathroom, someone was with her. She was being followed around and she figured, protected incessantly, even by Alec, who waited to 'escort her a few steps from the bathroom to the kitchen'. She wanted to tell them to stop but she knew that going with it was her best bet at this point.

"You want water?" Isabelle asked then left without waiting for Clary's answer.

Clary watched Isabelle as she carefully side stepped around Aline, who was talking to Raphael and past Sebastian, who was standing by himself, as he did since he got there, just drinking his beer. He looked deeply upset and the drunker Clary got, the more she wanted to go to him and apologize. She realized that it may be to stop herself from talking to Sebastian, rather than her having to avoid talking to him.

"It's nice, you know," Clary heard , the voice making her stand up straight. She looked over her shoulder at Seelie. "The way Jace looks at you." Seelie's eyes flicked forward to Jace, who was talking to Magnus. "He really just sees you. I don't think I've ever seen him really _see_ a girl he was dating. You must be something special." Clary stared at Seelie while the corners of her mouth pulled up into a smile. Clary blinked then walked away while Seelie's smile fell and her eyes turned into slits.

"Rude," Seelie muttered.

* * *

Seeing that Jordan was pouring another round of shots, Clary turned away from the kitchen counter and tried to walk towards the quiet living room she used to always find as an escape but she was met with Jace's hands pulling her.

"Hey, where you going?" Jace asked, sounding like he achieved his plan of 'getting absolutely, disgustingly wasted'. His hands snaked around her waist and he stood in front of her. She rested her hands on his sides, looking up.

"I was just gonna sit for a moment. I think I had shots too fast and –"

Interrupting her, Jace crashed his lips onto Clary's, holding her face in a way that wasn't romantic at all but full of force. Going with it at first, Clary couldn't find it within herself to go along with his kisses that tasted like whiskey and his fingers that were now in her hair, pulling her hair too tight. She pushed against his chest and was breathing heavily while looking at him, annoyed.

"What are you doing?" Clary asked and he laughed.

"Trying to make out with you, should I make that more obvious?" He asked and pulled her towards him, but she kept her hand where it was, against his chest and leaning away from him. His expression changed and he asked, with an edge of anger in voice. "What? I thought we established that this was okay."

Clary looked behind her and caught the last second of heads turning away. She looked back at Jace and pulled his hands off of her. "I'm not going to join you in proving something."

"Why not?" Jace asked as he followed her into the quiet living room. "Clary," He said, grabbing her wrist.

She pulled it out of his hand. "I don't want to be those people that are shoving this in their face to get some kind of reaction from them."

"They came here to get a reaction out of us," Jace said, wobbling a little.

"I don't do that," Clary said, stepping away from Jace as he finally leaned himself against the wall. "I don't play those games like them. Like her." With one last glance at Jace, Clary looked at him with sadness then walked away.

Closing his eyes to gather himself, Jace leaned with his back against the wall, his beer hanging loosely between his fingers.

"Hey, you alright?" Jace heard and his eyes snapped open. He looked over at Sebastian.

"Get away from me, please," Jace said, curtly.

"I'm really trying to help you," Sebastian said, standing in front of Jace now.

"Forgive me for not believing you," Jace said, his head leaning back.

"Can you just sit in a room with me? We can talk and you can … stop being so drunk," Sebastian said, grimacing at Jace's inability to stand without swaying, even when he was against something solid.

Jace looked at the ground, that wouldn't stop spinning. "Fine. But don't touch me unless I've fallen onto the ground."

Sebastian put his hands up. "Agreed."

* * *

As quietly as she could, Clary ran through a hallway so she could avoid the kitchen where she was sure Magnus was going to make her take another shot. She peeked into a guest bedroom and found it empty. She closed the door behind her and fell onto the bed.

"Thank God," She mumbled into the pillow that she was hugging. She turned around when the noise of the party entered the room. She sat up in surprise.

Aline closed the door and stood in front of it.

"Hey," She said as Clary stared at her.

"Hey."

Aline put her clutch and phone down on the table beside the door. "Can we talk?"

* * *

"So," Jace started, his face in his hands while his elbows rested on his knees. He was sitting on the couch in a spare room. "What bullshit do you have to say to me about Clary? Do you want to tell me that you'll beat the shit out of me because you loved her or are you going to tell me that I don't know her and should just stay away?" Sebastian laughed. "Just get on with it."

"I don't have anything to say to you about Clary," Sebastian said, sitting on the bed, across the room from Jace.

Jace looked up now. "Then what? Did you just want to bring me into this room because this is where you told her you liked her?" He asked and Sebastian looked down. "I don't believe for a moment that you forgot this was the room."

"I didn't forget," Sebastian said and Jace could see the inkling of anger in his eyes. Jace knew his words were meant to sting. "I brought you in this room because it's the closest to where you were and I rather not carry you." Jace put his face back into his hands. "I have nothing awful to reveal about Clary. How I handled everything after was my fault."

"What?" Jace asked, in disbelief. "Then why are you here tonight?" Jace asked, looking up at him, leaning back into the couch.

"Seelie came up with this plan and had Aline all involved. Aline begged me to join in so I did," Sebastian said, and shrugged a little. "But the more I thought about it, the more I realized I had nothing to say Clary. She didn't do anything wrong."

"Well, that's useless because you acted like she purposely crushed you," Jace said and Sebastian nodded.

He looked down. "For some reason, it was so easy for me to place all blame on Clary. I made her the bitch and made myself the victim." Sebastian shook his head as Jace watched him. "She made it very clear to me that she didn't like me back but I was just blinded by what she made me feel. I made myself believe that she must've felt it too. So when she started ignoring me, I couldn't find it within me to blame myself so I painted her as cold and heartless. That she didn't care about anything and didn't have any feelings."

"This sounds like an explanation to her," Jace pointed out.

Sebastian smiled. "Like anyone is going to let me by her tonight."

Jace shrugged a little. "Well, that's true."

* * *

"Sure," Clary said, sitting up now, her legs dangling off the side of the bed. Even if she wanted to say no, Aline was blocking the door.

"You and Jace are cute together," Aline said, once she sat in a chair in the corner of the room.

"I don't participate in girl pettiness," Clary said and Aline chuckled, looking down at the print of her dress.

"I mean it," Aline said and Clary didn't look away from her. There was something she found captivating about Aline. Her sharp features and her aura was one where you were never sure if she was giving you a compliment or giving you a backhanded remark. "I knew that Jace had a thing for you."

Clary didn't answer, she just looked away and down.

"I actually hated you," Aline admitted. "Surprisingly, not because of Jace's interest. I was in love with Jace, that was very obvious, I know that. But I also knew very well, deep down inside, that Jace was not in love with me. I was actually not sure he even knew what love was. But it was my opportunity to be with him and I took advantage of his eyes on me for a little bit."

Clary peaked at Aline and she was now, running her hands across her dress, flattening the wrinkles. "I hated you on behalf of my cousin," Aline said and looked up, making eye contact with Clary. "He was as blindingly in love with you as I was with Jace. Only you're smarter, you're not some horny 18-year-old boy who just wanted some." Clary gulped. "You could've not led Sebastian on."

"I told him when he liked me that I did not have the same feelings," Clary told her.

"Oh, I know. But he was _so _in love with you, he wasn't going to care."

"I'm not sure what you wanted me to do then," Clary whispered.

"I wished at the time that you would have broken ties with him sooner," Aline said then looked at her nails. "We could have skipped that whole debacle all together." Clary stared at her shoes. "But it's in the past."

"Can you just say what you want to say, Aline? I don't want to really playfully banter it out of you," Clary said and Aline looked at her for a moment, then looked back down at her perfectly manicured nails.

"I have nothing to say about Jace that you wouldn't know already," Aline said, simply. "You were there for the type of guy he used to be." Aline glanced at her as if she knew Clary had remembered them making out. "But I've never seen a Jace that feels. Seelie's the only one who knows how to make him do that, and she usually invokes anger."

"Is that why she's here? To make him angry?" Clary asked, sounding like she was over it.

Aline shrugged. "I'm not sure, we all had to come up with our own plan to execute."

"And yours was?"

"My plan fell apart the moment I saw the way he looked at you," Aline said and Clary looked right back at her. "But if you can get Jace to feel something with the same intensity Seelie can make him feel anger, I'd be weary. And we all know how a guy can completely lose his state of mind when it comes to you."

* * *

"You ready?" Sebastian asked, reaching for the door knob.

"You really didn't have some diabolical speech to give to me?" Jace asked, standing up.

"No," Sebastian told him. "But I have figured out why you're so drunk. I've been wondering since we got here, why would _you_ be getting so drunk? You obviously have the girl. But I figured it out." Jace didn't reply, he only looked down. "I saw the way you looked at her," Sebastian shook his head a little. "You must be scared shitless."

Jace stared at his shoes, not wanting to make eye contact with Sebastian. Not wanting to look into the eyes of someone who had been broken by Clary. "Yeah, well," Jace said, looking up. "I'm not really used to feeling this way - or any way."

Sebastian gave a nod. "I have nothing but hope for you then," Sebastian said and finally opened the door, leaving Jace behind.

* * *

Jace pulled the door closed behind him and walked out of the hallway. He turned to his right to see the door close, but not before he could see the familiar red hair that was leaving.

Jogging a little, Jace left the house, the door slamming behind him.

"You must really hate him," Aline commented after seeing Jace and Clary storm out.

Seelie was smiling but it faltered as she turned to face Aline. "What?"

"You must really hate him," Aline repeated. "I mean, loathe him. Or be hopelessly in love with him knowing he'll never with be that way with you." Aline looked directly into Seelie's eyes. "To ruin this for him and using them this way."

"Don't act like you didn't have a part in this," Seelie told her, eyes narrowed.

"I'm not. You made sure we were your little puppets," Aline said, taking a swig from her beer. "But I'll have to face myself for that and deal with the guilt on my own." She began to walk away. "I already am."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I know that's an awful place to end it but if I added in Jace and Clary's conversation, the chapter would've been way too long. **What did you guys think of the conversations or anything that went on in this chapter? Leave some reviews, feedback and inspiration, please!**

Also, as shameless promo, I have a new story that I started called **Day Late Friend** (check if out, if you'd like!) which is why I had a bit of delay in getting this chapter written up. I mentioned in an A/N for Day Late Friend that this story will be ending somewhat soon (not too soon at all, no worries) and I was thinking of ideas to write about and that's how that story happened. Anyway, please read the other if you're interested and I just wanted to make it clear to whoever is reading both stories that I'm not abandoning this one. Especially at this point of the story, haha.


	22. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Okay, so I spent my whole afternoon after work yesterday getting this chapter done because I couldn't have it be left like that. I'm actually glad that I wasn't able to fit the Clace conversation in the last chapter because it was definitely needed for depth and explanation so this chapter ended up working out. **Thank to you those who reviewed (your quick reviews definitely were the drive and motivation to writing this up immediately) and to those who alerted! **Shout out to **KyKat, xSweetSouthx, Guest and TaileaLightwoodHerondale! **I haven't replied to you guys yet but this chapter is up quick for you, my dears.

**Guest:** Thank you for your review! I'm so glad you love it so far and thanks for taking the time to review. I hope you like this chapter as well, please let me know what you think :)

* * *

"Clary!" Jace ran after her while she was crossing the lawn. "Clary," He called out again and reached for her. For the second time that night, she pulled her wrist out of his grasp and she whirled to face him. "What are you doing? Where are you going?"

Clary turned back around and continued walking. "I just need - I'm taking a walk."

"Let me come with you," Jace said, following her.

"No!" She said, surprisingly loud as she turned to face him. He stepped back in surprise. "No," she lowered her voice. "I want to go alone. I'll be right back."

"Clary, tell me what is going on," Jace said, the softness in the voice that he usually used with her was beginning to fade. She didn't respond and Jace groaned when she turned away again, walking faster to be at pace with her. Suddenly, he felt like he was in the shoes of Sebastian - having the girl you pined for in such an intense way simply walk away. "Whatever Aline said to you about me, it isn't true. She made it up. Whatever she said, it was just to fuck with us. We have to stand our ground, like you said." He stopped walking once she did. She turned around and Jace could see something in her body language - the way her shoulders were sunken down, the way her arms dangled with no control and the look in her eyes when she made direct eye contact with him - something inside her had given up on them.

"That's the thing, Jace," Clary said. "She didn't say anything bad about you, nothing I don't know. Nothing that would put you in a bad light."

"Then why are you walking away from me?"

"Because she made me see the truth," She said, with a slight shake of her head. Clary looked down then back up at him. "We aren't meant to be together."

* * *

With his drink held in his hand, Magnus made his way into the quiet living room. Seelie looked up but his eyes didn't falter from their eye contact. He sat on the love seat beside the window, while she sat on the long couch. She crossed her left leg over her right.

"Magnus, right?" She asked. He gave a slight nod. "Alec sure caught a gorgeous boyfriend. Kudos to Alec," she said, putting her drink up as a toast. Magnus didn't budge. "Okay, if you're going to bore me then I don't know why you sat here."

Magnus smiled to himself a little. "Usually, I would find you fascinating. I see you and I know that you're smarter than you allow people to see. You're sly." Seelie stared at him. "You assess people really quick and you know exactly how to manipulate them, whether it's obvious or subtle."

"I still don't get why you've graced me with your presence, Magnus," Seelie said, raising an eyebrow.

"Tell me what you've done," Magnus said and Seelie gave a laugh. "Isabelle seems to think that we're still protecting Clary and Jace from you but I saw Jace come out of that room with Sebastian and Clary was with Aline." Seelie was very obviously trying to hide her amused smile. "You've already executed your plan, haven't you?"

Seelie looked past Magnus. "I have."

"Tell me," Magnus said in a fierce tone that Seelie tilted her head at.

Seelie rolled her eyes. "Might as well. No one will even realize if I don't explain it. Aline won't because she's already let her emotions get the best of her - she's an awful soldier. And Sebastian left so," Seelie said, sitting up a bit.

* * *

Jace shook his head, his eyes closed as if he was trying to comprehend what she meant. "We aren't meant to be together? How did you even-"

"I don't think I'm meant to be with anyone, Jace," Clary said and Jace opened his eyes, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Are you kidding?" Jace laughed a little. "That's the shittiest excuse I've ever heard."

"It's _not_ an excuse -"

"It is," Jace said, the soft tone that he used with her was completely gone. "This is just you being too fucking afraid, just like you have been for the past month and a half and you're letting it get in the way of us."

* * *

"Well," Seelie began. "I know Jace very well. I practically made him at some point," She said, Magnus making a face at how proud she seemed about it. "But I don't know Clary. That's why I needed Sebastian, which is of course why I needed Aline. I went to her first knowing that she could get Sebastian to help us out. I knew Jace ruined her when he broke up with her so I knew she would be willing to help. I had him recount his whole relationship with Clary. Honestly, the girl didn't do anything. All she did was let her fear get the best of her. But that's all I needed." Seelie leaned towards Magnus a little with big, excited eyes and he ignored the urge to back away. "What kind of girl takes that kind of blame and humiliation when it wasn't even really her fault?" Seelie's face softened into a smile. "One that will find a reason in what she thinks is wrong with herself. One that's been blamed one too many times for how she hurt someone. Not only guys, I'm sure she's had best friend scream in her face just because of how she is." Magnus couldn't help but look down for a moment. "So even if the facts state that Sebastian was at fault, Clary, being the compassionate person she is would find blame in herself." Seelie shrugged a little. "Clary's a stereotypical girl, you know. A rare one but she's got a group. She's the type of girl that has seen her parents fall apart and she probably compares herself to the parent that is more fucked up. She absolutely hates a part of herself." Seelie chuckled. "If only any of you paid attention to that."

Magnus growled a little at Seelie but she hadn't noticed.

"I also know Clary isn't a girl that you can just go up to, make up lies about Jace and she'll do the expected 'throwing a fit and it starts a fight' bullshit. Whatever Jace has done in the past, she will accept because she's just looking for someone who will love her despite her ... annoyingly back and forth opinion of being in a relationship. I knew that the assumption would be that Sebastian were to talk to Clary so she would be too protected for that to happen, so that's why I had Aline talk to her. Aline already had her own bad blood with Clary, so she was completely on board. I told Aline not to do the typical mean girl talk with her, she had to make Clary_ remember_," Seelie said the last word so slowly, that Magnus could feel his heart getting squeezed. "Aline had to make Clary remember what she had done to Sebastian. She had to make Clary remember that she felt like it was all her fault - and that she could easily do that to any other guy."

Magnus stared at Seelie in disbelief. "You manipulated her guilt."

"Clary is a scared a little girl. She's afraid to be hurt but more importantly, she's afraid to inflict pain on someone she cares about." Seelie sat back. "She'll torture herself if she knows she can stop the other person from getting too involved with her." Magnus stared at Seelie. "She's a wonderful soul."

Magnus resisted from reaching out and choking her. "And Jace?"

Seelie smiled, glancing down. "Aside from Isabelle and Alec, I'm the only one who has gotten Jace to feel." Her eyes looked back at Magnus. "He was easier than Clary."

* * *

Clary closed her eyes and ran a hand down her face. Jace watched her and he could feel it boiling within him. His anger. He wanted to shake Clary until she told him what was really bothering her. His heart was beating harder every time he looked at her face, it looked like it held nothing but tiredness. Tiredness of them. "I just need a moment to think about -"

"To think about what, Clary?" He screamed and her eyes flew open in shock. "What do you need to think about? About how you don't want to be with me because of one conversation? Or how you don't wanna be with me because you don't think I'm enough for you try?"

With concerned eyes, Clary took a step towards him. "Jace, you _are_ enough to try."

"Why aren't you fucking trying then, Clary?" He yelled and she flinched. He shook his head. "Sebastian was right about you." Her eyes opened wide. Jace didn't know why he said it but once she looked alive at the sound of his name, the anger was almost blinding.

"Right about me?" Clary whispered. "What did he say?"

"This was your chance, Clary," Jace said, ignoring her question.

"Chance? Jace, what are you talking about?" Clary asked, stepping towards him but now it was Jace stepping away from her.

"This was your chance to show that you could change," Jace said, then smiled in a way that was so sinister that Clary couldn't see a Jace that she knew anymore. "But you haven't and you'll forever be this way."

"Jace," Clary said, softly.

"You'll always be cold and heartless," Jace spat at her. He watched as any stronghold that she was using was wiped away. "I think you meant to hurt Sebastian. I know you knew what you were doing and you knew just the way to get to me."

Clary looked up at the night sky and Jace's face twisted in annoyance.

"You've become who you hate, Clary. Your father," He said, his voice full of malice and she looked down at him, eyes full of tears on the brink of falling and the slight realization that he was right. Jace gulped down the regret that was forming in a lump in his throat.

* * *

"I don't know how Jace reacts to love but -"

"Does that sting?" Magnus asked, interrupting Seelie. "Does that hurt you deep down in your empty, hallowed out soul?"

Seelie glared. "I know how he reacts in anger." She leaned back, a little frosty that Magnus had insulted her. "I know Jace doesn't like to get involved with people because one, he's usually indifferent and two, he's terrified of rejection and not being in control of how he feels. He always keeps this distance - but when I saw him looking at Clary, I knew that he really felt something towards her. I can even go ahead and say that he probably loves her." Seelie looked down for a moment. "But since Clary is already so not consistent on how she shows how she feels, I knew that Jace would be feeling insecure. I just told Sebastian to show up and talk to Jace about Clary. I didn't tell Sebastian but I know that when Jace would see in the flesh how broken Clary can make a guy, he would be searching desperately for some confirmation that Clary was in it for the long run. With Aline doing the complete opposite for Clary's mind, I knew that when they were to talk, Jace would lose his shit. It's dangerous for a guy to feel all of a sudden with no practice at all. Let's just say Clary is not an ideal first candidate for someone who is so new to not having the girl want to give him her everything. Once Clary denies him what he wants, he's going to be hurt and that'll turn to anger." Seelie shook her head a little. "Anger blinds Jace. He'll do the rest for me and end their relationship very quickly."

"So you amplified his fears and manipulated him to approach Clary at the worst time possible," Magnus said, nodding and looking down.

"I did."

"You had them implode and ruin it all themselves," Magnus continued.

"I did."

"Get out," Magnus said, looking up, his eyes piercing into Seelie.

* * *

Clary fumbled through her bag, her shaking hands searching while she walked towards her car.

"Where are you going?" He screamed behind her. She could hear her ragged breath in her own ears but she couldn't pull it together. She had had enough of trying to pull it together. "Fine, just run away like you always do!" Jace had been screaming so much that his voice was coming out raw. "It's what you're best at!"

Clary's keys fell out of her hands and it was if something inside her had snapped.

"Fuck you," She yelled and Jace, who had already turned around and was walking towards the house, froze. He looked over his shoulder and she watched his expression go from confusion to rage. "Honestly, fuck you," She said, her voice breaking and she could feel the tears running down her face now. "Stop talking to me like I'm the only fucked up one here. You very well have done worse shit than me, and I'm sure some of it was on purpose or that you just didn't fucking care."

Jace's hands formed into fist. "I've done nothing to you."

Clary laughed. She shook her head in disbelief at him.

"You completely fucking played me, do you not remember that? I was one of _your_ victims." Then, in his shock, his anger subsided and he was hit with the realization. "Have you completely forgotten that you used to flirt with me behind Aline's back? Everyone seems to remember but you. But of course, you probably did that so many times, you can't narrow one of those times to me." Jace stared at her and his insides twisted as he watched her sobbing on the street, struggling to get her words out. She pressed the back of her right hand to her mouth as she got her composure. "I should have known. I know who you were ... Who you are! So, just stop. I know I'm a piece of shit. I hope you know you are one too."

* * *

"_What_?" Seelie asked when Magnus told her to get out.

"Get the fuck out before I sick Isabelle Lightwood on you," Magnus screamed, standing up.

"What the fuck, don't tell me to -" Seelie screamed once Magnus threw his drink in her face.

"Out," Magnus seethed as people rushed into the quiet living room. Seelie glared and stood up. "Now, you bitch."

"Fine, whatever," Seelie said, as she reached the front door. "It doesn't matter if you know exactly what I did. It's already been done," She said, with a smirk and opened the door. Everyone peaked to see Jace sitting at the end of the drive way, no Clary in sight. Isabelle ran, pushing Seelie, who scoffed and walked straight towards her car.

"Jace, what happened?" Isabelle demanded but Jace was staring off.

"Where is Clary?" Simon asked as he, Magnus and Alec caught up. They spun in circles looking for her car.

"She drove off," Jace muttered.

"She drove off?" Alec asked, looking at Jace like he was crazy. "You _let her drive_?"

"She was completely wasted. How could you let her do that?" Isabelle yelled at Jace, who didn't budge.

Magnus took in a deep a breath. "No wonder she told me so easily. She wanted the glory for this."

"Who?" Simon asked.

"Seelie," Magnus said and Jace's head turned very slightly as if he was awakened out of a daze.

"Seelie," He whispered to himself. He looked to his left and before any of the four could process it, Jace was on his feet, stomping towards Seelie's car.

Running out before Jace could take another step, Bat stood in front of him and held him while Jace struggled to go around him.

"Seelie!" He roared and it commanded everyone's attention. If the neighbors didn't hear Jace and Clary fighting outside, they definitely heard that. Isabelle looked past Jace, into Seelie's car and for the first time ever, she saw that Seelie was shocked and afraid. "Is this what you wanted?" Jace continued, his voice booming. "Is that what you fucking wanted!"

* * *

Roughly throwing on a sweater over his head, Sebastian power walked towards his front door. While opening it, he started saying, "Seelie, I did what you asked, what-" Sebastian's jaw dropped when he saw a puffy eyed Clary standing before him.

"Look, I know I shouldn't be here," She said, her voice catching like she was trying with all she had to stop crying. "This is the last place I should be. But I couldn't be there and I'm way too fucked up to make it all the way home and I remembered that you lived by Jordan. I didn't even know if you would be home but I saw your car in the drive way." Clary stopped rambling and gulped. "This is awful that I'm here. Honestly, I don't know anyone else who isn't in that house. But I should just go." She turned around.

"Clary," Sebastian called out to her.

"I shouldn't have come here, I'm sorry," She said, without turning to face him.

"I can't let you drive home in your condition," Sebastian said, slowly. "Please, just come inside."

* * *

**A/N:** Let me just say my sincerest sorry for making everything and everyone combust. I realize that Seelie's grand plan might not have been the expected loud explosion but I didn't think that would work on Jace and Clary, who I felt got really close and honest with each other. In a way, they knew each other the best and in turn, it ended up being what they used against one another. I was planning to go back and forth with this story and Day Late Friend but I felt this chapter went hand in hand with the last one. **Please please please let me know you guys thought of this chapter. I felt like it all kind of boiled down to these last two chapters so I'd love to hear your reactions if you've been reading along. Leave some reviews, feedback and inspiration!**


	23. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Okay, before you guys read, a few disclaimers because I don't want it to be confusing.

There's a song that's crucial to listen to during this chapter, just because lyrics are spread throughout. The song is **Last Hope by Paramore**. If you want to or can, try listening to it while you read the first lyrics come up.

Also, all lyrics are in _italics_. The texts will be in **bold** and the difference between them is one person's texts will be _**bold & italics**_. I hope it makes sense, I tried to make it clear. Another A/N & thank you's at the bottom.

* * *

Clary stared at her hands. She was sitting on Sebastian's living room couch and he was sitting adjacent from her on a single chair. He hadn't said much and she was almost silent. She only answered 'yes, please' when he asked if she would like a bottle of water.

Sebastian looked around but he always ended up looking back at her. He never imagined that he would be alone with her again, even if it was in silence. He definitely wasn't expecting her to come rushing over to him after Seelie's plan was complete - whatever it was. Seelie never actually told Sebastian what the end result would be. She just told him what to do and he was sure that Seelie and Aline were keeping things from him. He knew he was being used as a puppet but after weeks of them planning, he just wanted it to be over with. He knew he was going to feel a wave of nostalgia in that house but he didn't expect to feel it as much as he did. It was like stepping into the past - only now it was Jace, who couldn't keep his eyes off of Clary. Sebastian's jealousy was burning within him and he knew he had to hide it in order for his words to get to Jace.

Sebastian stared at Clary before him. She wasn't crying at the moment but every once in a while, she would cover her face then wipe her tears away. He turned away from her silent cries and they would stop as suddenly as they began. She stared at her hands - which he noticed were red on the knuckles and had tiny cuts, presumably from punching something.

"I'm sorry I'm here," She finally spoke. "I'm fucking awful for coming here out of all places, to come back into your life like this. For just ... arriving like I did."

"I understand why," Sebastian responded. He knew Clary literally did not know anyone else, she had no one else to run to.

"I'm just sorry, in general," She said.

"It's okay, Clary. I rather have you come here then try to go home."

"No," She said, and she finally looked at him. He wanted to look away from her eyes - they looked devastated. "I'm sorry. For everything." She looked down again. "For everything back then. For however way I made you feel and the way I never apologized for the way I just left." She held her hands together. "Maybe this is my karma."

He had never seen Clary cry. It was far from the person he saw in their past - the one who was strong and always had herself together. He used to hate her for her ability to keep her emotions at a distance when he showed his emotions all over the place.

"This is such a fucking mess," She said, as if she was talking to herself. "It just feels surreal, you know? The whole day. It just feels like this dream that turned into a nightmare and..." She peaked at Sebastian. "You probably don't want to know. See, this is a testament to how awful I am. Coming here out of all places and venting to you, of all people. Someone I've hurt. It's like I have no decency."

With that, Sebastian stood up and sat right beside her. To his surprise, she didn't move away or get tense. "Clary," He said, sadly. "Please stop."

"I can't. I know how you felt about me and I never did anything to stop you from it."

"What were you supposed to do? Torture me until I said didn't like you anymore?" He asked and he was rewarded with a little laugh.

She swiped her eyes with the back of her hand as she gave a last 'hah.' "No, I don't know. I could've -"

"Done nothing," Sebastian finished for her. She looked up at him and he took a chance, reaching over to hug her. With a little hesitation, she hugged him back which only made him hug her tighter. They stayed like that for a few moments until he let go and she backed away.

The two stared at each other in close distance and Sebastian stared at her. The green eyes that always enamored him. They were looking up at him, distraught and sad - and never as close as they were to him now. So, he leaned forward a little.

And just like that, her eyes were wide and she leaned away. "Sebastian?" She asked and their moment was broken.

He stood up, and held onto the edges of his sweater. "I'm sorry, I -"

"It's okay," Clary said, shaking her head. "I just didn't want you to think that-"

"No, of course not." But he had. And yet again, she didn't. She didn't see him the way he saw her. A part of him was disappointed but the part that had always loved her was angry again, the familiarity of it settling within him. "I'm gonna get a glass of water."

"Okay," Clary said, holding her hands together. She looked back down and he walked away.

What was he thinking? What made him think that her coming to him was a sign of her showing that she was interested in him? Yet again, she made it clear she came there for comfort and he couldn't help himself because of his feelings for her. She definitely had something over him. Sebastian stopped walking and slowly looked over his shoulder. Well, if he had to hurt because of her, everyone else should too.

Silently finding his way to the corner of the wall, he peaked at her. She was sniffling again and wiping her eyes. He reached for his phone and took a picture. He looked down and typed.

* * *

Jace reached over for his phone once it lit up. He was sitting in the quiet living room on his own after Magnus filled him in on what Seelie had done. But finding out didn't change the fact that Seelie didn't feed them the words they screamed at each other. What they were saying was coming strictly from them - they may have been manipulated into it but it wasn't as if they were lying. They were just using the truth to hurt each other. He was starting to sober up and was realizing that everyone around him was panicking because Clary had driven off and only texted that she was okay but didn't give any details. He began to worry if she was safe. They wondered if she was 'okay' in a park or in her home. She may have been physically okay but everyone knew that her and Jace were a wreck emotionally.

His heart stopped for a moment when he saw the name. _Sebastian_. Jace slowly slid to the right and as a small part of him was expecting it when he saw his name in the text, Jace stared the picture of Clary sitting on Sebastian's couch. He stood up and walked towards Isabelle, Simon, Alec and Magnus.

"I'd like to go home now," He said and they looked at him.

"Jace, we're trying to figure out where Clary is," Isabelle said, as nicely as she could but she still looked upset.

"She's at Sebastian's," he said, sounding emotionless.

"_What?_" Isabelle asked. Jace didn't answer but simply slid his phone towards her. The four of them looked over. "But..."

"But why would she be there?" Simon asked.

Magnus's shoulders slumped. "Maybe because he's the only other person she knows."

Jace snatched his phone back from Isabelle. "She's okay, see? Let's just leave."

"Jace, I don't think anything is going on. I think she just needed a place to go," Alec said softly as Jace began to walk away.

"Let's go," Jace muttered.

"Jace," Isabelle started.

"Isabelle," Jace said, turning to look at her. His eyes were like darts and his voice echoed.

"Izzy, come on," Alec said, softly. Isabelle looked at Simon then walked around him, grabbing her things and following Alec and Jace out the front door.

Simon and Magnus looked at each other then down hearing the sound of the door shut.

* * *

"Clary?"

Clary opened her eyes with struggle. She felt like they were sewed shut. Sebastian was kneeling in front of her and she felt like she was in a dream. She looked around her. It was Sebastian's couch that she was on but how did she end up here? Clary gasped a little as it came rushing back. She swallowed down the urge to cry.

"Clary, Magnus and Simon are outside," Sebastian said and Clary looked at him. "They came to pick you up and bring your car home."

"How?" Clary struggled to sit up and her voice was coming out hoarse. "How do they know I'm here?"

Sebastian didn't answer but only reached out a hand for her to take and he helped her up. They walked to the front door and Clary grimaced when the light of the sunrise hit her eyes. She opened her eyes slowly and they adjusted, showing Simon and Magnus standing out on the sidewalk. They both had their hands in their pockets and were patiently waiting.

"Come on out here, biscuit," Magnus said and Clary ran out, jumping into his arms, embracing him. "It'll be okay."

"I don't think it will, Magnus," Clary whispered into his shoulder.

Magnus looked down. He had no guarantees that it would be. "It'll take time," He said, and patted her back. He put her down and she ran right into Simon, who had his arms out ready for her.

"See, we're here despite the flames," Simon told her.

She laughed a little and told him, "Thank you."

Walking over to Sebastian, Magnus looked at him, with disgust. "Thanks for taking her in."

"You don't look very happy that I did," Sebastian pointed out.

"Well, I rather not have her stayed here," Magnus said, honestly.

"Look, I care about her," Sebastian said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, I'm sure, I don't doubt that. But was it necessary to text Jace that picture of her here?" He asked and Sebastian was silent. "Look, I don't know you and I know you care about her but ruining something so real, well, more than it already was, isn't going to make her run to you. If you really cared about her, you would've left them alone. Don't forget your part in this," Magnus said, and turned around before Sebastian could reply.

Sebastian stood there. He had nothing to say back to Magnus. It was the truth and Clary was going to find out that he sent the picture.

Before getting into the passenger seat of her car, Clary turned to look at him.

"Thank you," She said, in a thin voice. He didn't reply. He just put a hand out and she nodded.

* * *

Clary was slouched in the passenger seat, her legs pulled up, her arms wrapped around them. She stared out the open window as Simon drove.

"You know," She said, quietly. "I was ready to start trying. I wasn't ready for a war. I was ready for this battle of lies and deceit but I wasn't ready to face every truth."

Simon looked at her for a moment, then bit his upper lip. "I'm sorry, Clary."

"I'm trying to figure out the moment we screwed up, you know," Clary continued. "Or did I just mess it up from the beginning?"

Simon didn't answer. He had no words for her and he didn't think she was looking for anything in reply from him. He saw her head turn to look at the stereo when the words of the song started.

_I don't even know myself at all, I thought I would be happy by now_

_The more I try to push it_, _I realize – gotta let go of control_

She reached over and made it louder, leaning back into her seat. She replayed it over and over on the way home. After Magnus and Simon dropped her off at home, who were waiting until she was changed and ready for bed, she put it on repeat, falling in and out of sleep as it continued.

* * *

Jace opened one eye and looked at his window. The sun was seeping into his room and it stung his eyes. He put a pillow over his face but it wasn't drowning out the knocks outside his window.

"Go away," he said, loudly. The knocks paused but then continued. "I'm not going to talk, go away!" He sat up in his bed as the knocks stopped then never came back. He groaned then threw his head back down into his pillow, going back to sleep. It was the first time he woke up in twelve hours.

* * *

As she began to wake up when the sun was setting, Maia opened the door to her room. Clary sat up to sit against her head board and the two didn't say a word to each other. Clary merely moved over and Maia sat beside her, the two letting the song be the only thing heard between them.

"I'll check on you tomorrow," Maia told Clary after it became dark. She got up from Clary's bed. "It'll be okay. Just know that. Okay?"

"Okay," Clary said, her only words spoken and Maia left, closing the door behind her.

_It's just a spark, b__ut it's enough to keep me going_

_And when it's dark out, no one's around, i__t keeps glowing_

Clary sang the words quietly to herself then looked over at her phone as it dinged. She reached over and saw her brother's name. She swiped and read the text. **_Hey, mom said she's worried about you. Are you okay? Did something happen?_**

_Every night I try my best to dream, t__omorrow makes it better_

_Then I wake up to the cold reality, a__nd not a thing is changed_

Clary sat there, her phone held tightly in her hands as she closed her eyes, replaying the night over. She shook her head once she started to tear up again and began texting her brother.

**I messed it up. I don't think I can fix it with Jace.**

She waited only a few seconds before Jonathan replied,**_ From what you told me, it was real enough to be fixed. Was it a fight?_**

**He made me see truths. That I'm like dad.**

Clary stared at the screen but there was no reply.

**Maybe after I graduate next year, I can move back. Maybe mom will be ready by then.**

To that, Jonathan quickly texted her saying, **_Running away won't fix anything. I think you can fix this or end things right._**

**I don't think I can.**

**_I think you can. And I don't believe you're like dad. Or I think you can take the chance not to be. Dad never learned to get past reliving the truths about himself. He never got the courage to change it. He only focused on his worse parts but never tried to improve. You can improve, Clary. He could only focus on his mistakes. You can learn from yours._**

Clary wiped her fallen tears off the screen, wiping it dry with her shirt.

**I don't know where to start.**

**_Start by proving yourself wrong. Prove Jace wrong. Take the step dad never could. Be who he never could be and just be open with how you feel. Stop letting the fear control you and don't let it take anything else from you. Be fearless, Clary._**

Clary didn't answer for a while, her phone held in her hands. She leaned her head back and listened.

_And the salt in my wounds isn't burning anymore than it used to_  
_It's not that I don't feel the pain, it's just I'm not afraid of hurting anymore_  
_And the blood in these veins isn't pumping any less than it ever has_  
_And that's the hope I have, the only thing I know that's keeping me alive_

**I love you and I miss you.**

_**I'll see you soon, Clary. I love you.**_

Clary jumped out of bed and threw her clothes on.

* * *

Jace wanted to scream. Isabelle had gone from knocking on his window to ringing the door bell over and over. He had let her ring it for probably twenty minutes but every few minutes, she would ring it again.

"Fine," he grumbled, grabbing a shirt to put on. He walked to his front door, in the dark, and opened it.

His heart jumped when he didn't see Isabelle before him.

"Hi," Clary said, softly. She was wearing a big gray sweater, black leggings and her hair was tied up. "I'm sorry I rang so many times. I just saw that you were home and was hoping -"

"It's okay," Jace said, indifferently.

"I came to say sorry," She started.

"It's okay," He said before she could say anything else.

"No," She told him. "Look, I just need to tell you this." He looked at her. Her eyes were still swollen and she looked like she was ready to start crying but was trying to hold it together. "Last night, I went to Sebastian's -"

"I know, he sent me a picture," Jace said, bitterness in his voice.

She looked down. "I should've guessed that." She cleared her throat. "I went there because of what you said to me, it made me realize that ultimately, I had never apologized for what I did to him. For what I made him do for not returning those feelings for him, for making him go crazy like that. I never even acknowledged the situation. After I realized I had nowhere to go, I went there and I was able to apologize."

"That's great," Jace muttered.

"And I don't want it to be two years before I got to say that to you because I don't think I'd be able to carry this with me for another day," She said, sadly. His eyes got wide very slightly but he averted them away from looking into hers.

She cleared her throat a little seeing that he wasn't stopping her. "I couldn't not say anything to you because you are so important to me. You were the one I thought that maybe could break this cycle of me being so handicapped by fear and I just thought you could've been the one to ... I just knew you were the one who was worth it." She looked away from him, at the Lightwoods house. "I don't really have anything to lose or anything to hide now and you deserve to know everything I was feeling." Her voice started to crack and Jace looked away from her again the moment her tears threatened to fall. "I never had anything to lose before you and I think I needed to lose someone I care about to really understand what I'm doing. I've cared for you more than I have for most of the people in my life. I told you things I haven't even told my family and you've been the only one to understand the way I think. You trumped that fear I have in me and I wanted to try for you. My whole life was just traces of the fear I carry - until you. I thought you would've been the one that I'd try hard enough to keep." She shook her head a little. "There was something so special about us that I'm not sure I'll feel this way again. I wish it could've just worked out with _you_. I really wanted it to matter with you."

She lifted her hands to wipe the tears from her face while he looked down, with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry for ruining us in fear of ruining us. I know there's no way to take it back or make last night go away," She said. "And I'm sorry you had to pay the consequence of making me realize that I have to change in order to have a chance at happiness. You'll always be important to me." With that, she turned around abruptly and walked quickly towards her car.

Jace knew he should've said something. He knew that he should've interrupted her and told her that he thought she would be the one to fix his inability to get attached, that she would be the one he was happy to feel for, that he wanted her to stop apologizing for who she was. He knew he should've told her he knew he was already falling in love with her. But he watched as she got in her car, without a second look back and drove off. He turned around, closing his door, back into his pitch black room. He fell onto his bed, throwing the covers over him and forced himself to go back to sleep while all that he was feeling ripped him apart no matter how hard he tried to ignore it.

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't let up on angst in this chapter, I know =/ Although, I hope you guys were a bit proud of Clary. Huge steps for her.

You guys were awesome in leaving reviews & feedback for the last chapter. I'm glad it was well received and that you guys were feeling so much towards it. It was a big chapter to write for me and I had been thinking of how to write it for a while so I really appreciate the reviews so much. **Please keep letting me know what you guys think and how you're feeling towards what is going on. Everything is a mess but I hope it's a mess you guys get into while reading. Reviews and feedback, please!**

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and alerted!** I'm always so surprised to see new readers to this story after being more than 20 chapters in. Thank you to those who are newly interested and especially those who have been sticking through this story with me since the beginning.

Shout out to **AthenaGirl9, KyKat, lindsayhonaker, xSweetSouthx, Guest, Guest, DeathCabForMari, Guest, TaileaLightwoodHerondale, Islandgirl4evR & SuShadowhunter from Ravenclaw**. So much appreciation to you guys for reviewing and taking the time to leave them. Honestly. You made the chapter feel so very worth it. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Please keep telling me what you think :)

Guest replies under and I'll be PMing everyone responses to their reviews!

**Guest: **Thank you for your review! Nothing happened with them - I don't have the heart to write Clary hurting Jace when he's already kicked down. Even though Sebastian hurt Jace in his own way. I hope you liked the chapter :)

**Guest:** Thank you for your review! Yes, Seelie's plan was _definitely_ on point. She's a scheming, manipulative bitch, that Seelie. All her smartness wasted on being evil =/ I do hope you liked this chapter though!

**Guest:** Thank you for your review! I grant you the permission to strangle the Seelie in this story. Please do it on behalf of all of us, lol. Also, yes, Magnus is the best. He's the only one I pictured being able to do that her. I hope you liked this chapter just as much :)


End file.
